


I Read About The Afterlife

by FallOut_Paramore (JetBlackSunshine)



Series: Sixteen Candles [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Paramore
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - A Little Less Sixteen Candles (Music Video), F/M, Hunters, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-02-27 13:42:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 63,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetBlackSunshine/pseuds/FallOut_Paramore
Summary: Six years have passed and the hunters lives have changed in many ways. The hunters have reformed their band, and are taking their music globally. Cassie thinks that maybe just killing the occasional vampire is all she'll ever have left of her hunting days in Chicago. But new enemies are lurking, and some legends just never die....Book 3 of the Sixteen Candles series.  Sequel to both I Don't Blame You and Put On Your War Paint.





	1. Re:Make

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally decided to return to this universe after all. This one is set roughly six years after Put On Your War Paint. If you've read the prologue attached to the previous book, it doesn't exactly count any more as I've changed a few things since then. Please enjoy this story and let me know if you're enjoying it!

"Cassie, take that one down over there!" I hear Pete yell.

"Already on it." I yell back as I race forwards. Spotting an opportunity, I make a dive towards them. I hold my stake out slashing it across the vampire’s face. They scream in surprise as I point my stake back to their chest and drive it in. I land on the ground, watching as the stake does the rest of the work for me. The vampire's skin loses its colour and its eyes dull, before cracks begin to appear on its surface and it crumbles to dust. I grimace, I don't think I would ever get used to that part.

With another vamp down, I scan the area for another. Yet all I see is the other vampire crumble at Pete's hand. I could see the sparks of electricity as they bounced around his palms. I never grew tired of watching Pete use his electric powers. He caught me staring and he grinned.

Out of habit, I smiled back. Though deep inside, I was scared he was going to lose his ability someday soon.

The rest of us had noticed our abilities waning; Taylor could barely read a mind, Hayley could no longer sense someone's mood, Joe and Andy could no longer move as fast as any vampire. Same went for Patrick's voice, sure it was on the radio all the time these days, but I wasn't sure it had that magical effect it once did. I had no idea whether my healing power worked any more either as it been at least two years since I used it. I guess this whole hunter blood idea was a limited time deal.

None of us knew why though, vampires were still a threat. Sure, Patrick, Andy and Joe weren't hunting anymore but the rest of us were. My only other guess was because we were no longer vampires, but you'd think even then that it would've faded sooner. It had been six years after all.

I sniffed the air for a moment, the smell of dried blood and ash hitting my nose. I frowned, these weren't the last ones.

"More." I muttered. I was frustrated, we'd already had loads to take care of tonight.

"You'd think they'd give us a break, it's last night of tour." Pete groaned as he moved to stand beside me.

"You know vampires congregate around large cities." I rolled my eyes.

We had been wrong to think that Vampires were truly gone. Even after my near-death experience all those years ago, that had supposedly cured vampirism forever. Yet, we quickly discovered our curse might have been a start, but it wasn't the only one. Not everyone could be saved. Vampires were part of the natural cycle of things it seemed.

The vampire craze of a few years back hadn't helped things. We'd seen a huge rise in numbers and volumes of the vampire's covens. Never as many as Beckett's dandies had been but they were pushing it. So many people especially teenagers and young people were looking for any way to join the undead. It disgusted me, but I guess how they could realise what they were asking for. Being a vampire wasn't like the movies.

Vampires had become something to aspire to not to fear. So many people wanted a love that lasted forever. I couldn't exactly talk either I suppose, I'd fallen in love with a vampire. Yet in my defence for a while there I had been one too. Now that we were both human again it didn't exactly change things.

Narrowing my eyebrows, I focused on the approaching group. A trio of three, a male and two females. They all wore dark leather jackets with silver studs that glimmered under the moonlight. They quickly zeroed in on us their faces lighting up. I tightened my grip on the stake in my hand and nodded at Pete.

The two of us raced forwards in unison, both of us taking the females on either side of the male. I punched and dove at the blonde female who shrieked as I pulled at her hair throwing her into the dark-haired male. I clamped down on her as she fell driving the stake into her chest. She broke into dust falling into the male vampire. Who coughed and spluttered from the residue.

I raised my eyes to Pete for a millisecond just as the male he'd challenged crumbled at his stakes force. I looked down beside me, and a horrible sink came to my stomach as my eyes fell on the empty space.

"I lost him!" I spoke in a panic, I felt Pete move beside me. As both our eyes searched the area.

"Where did he-"

Then I spotted the glimmer of fangs behind Pete, they were going to try to pull him back. It was highly predictable, a usual vampire technique. Yet it still had me every time, my hand trembled on the stake as I planned my next move.

Without a word I launched forwards, almost knocking Pete over as he moved out of my way. The vampire wore an amused expression as I drove the stake right through its chest. A moment later and it was a pile of ash as his friends had been.

"Saved your life," I grinned back at Pete, as I tucked the stake back into my pocket.

He smiled back, "You already did."

My cheeks flushed pink, he always made that joke these days whenever I said something like that. I guess it was the truth, but at the end of the day we both saved each other at one point or another. To prove his point, he kissed me on the cheek.

We both waited a moment, our eyes scanning around the block. I sniffed the air, I couldn't smell anything out of the ordinary. Pete checked his phone, and a frown appeared on his face.

"Quick. Let's head back, the gig's starting soon." Pete frowned.

I nodded, I'd hate to imagine what the others would say or do if we were late. Pete wrapped his arm around me and walked back together to the Arena.

***********

"I can smell the blood; did you find another one?" Patrick frowned, as we joined them backstage. Andy and Joe who were playing a video game paused and turned to us. They wore scowls on their faces.

Pete and I both nodded. I couldn't help but feel a little bad that we'd been out hunting. Four years ago, we'd promised not to go out hunting anymore or at least not as much. However, so many nights we'd managed to encounter so many vampires on our travels that Pete and I had picked it up again. These days it always seemed like we didn't go out enough. Their numbers were rising.

"We're sure someone didn't open a witch curse again, did they?" Joe moaned. "You two have been finding loads of vampires lately."

Patrick nodded a concerned look upon his face. "Yeah, there has been a lot. Everything okay out there?"

I looked at Pete who shrugged, we weren't too sure of the reason. Sure, the vampire craze of a few years ago had something to do with the increase, but if there was another reason it didn't seem so apparent.

Andy frowned, his eyes on Pete and me, "You two have got to stop hunting. Didn't we all agree a few years back that our days of hunting vampires were well and truly over? Sure, we still have the equipment, but you shouldn't go looking for a fight."

"Yes, but there's so many more now." Pete pouted, and I nodded in agreement. "Besides we're just going for a walk when we find them."

"A walk with your stake and Holy water?" Andy spoke with crossed arms. He didn't believe Pete for a second, all three of them knew the reality of what we were doing. We were searching for them.

Joe sighed, "Lay off them alright, their protecting people. If these two still want to go off hunting vampires, then they have every right to."

Andy glowered at Joe. Patrick looked nervously between the two of them.

"Just don't come crying to me when you two end up as vampires again." Andy huffed, as he picked up a set of drum sticks from the table and marched off with them towards the stage door. 

"Someone's in a bad mood." Joe frowned. Patrick nodded solemnly.

These past few years things had changed around here, Andy hated that we still wanted to go hunting. He didn't like the two of us putting our lives in danger especially on tour. Joe and Patrick were a little more supportive and didn't mind us going hunting if it didn't involve them. Patrick even still put together some garlic bombs for us. Just to be safe.

"By the way Brendon and Annie have been trying to Skype with you both for ages." Joe spoke as he slid the phone towards Pete and me. "Which you'd know if you'd actually been here."

I flushed with embarrassment, that's right they'd said they were going to call before the show tonight. I'd left my phone back here on accident and Pete hadn't had good reception. I exchanged a glance with Pete who nodded gratefully at Joe.

Pete took charge and soon Brendon and Annie popped up on the screen. Annie was our recently turned four-year-old daughter. She had Brendon wrapped around her little finger. He was looking after her for us while we were on tour. I hated being separated from her, but I'd ended up flying a few states away to join Pete on the last few nights of tour. I was glad that we were taking care of some vampires, but I was starting to miss her a lot.

She had thick black curly hair and bright hazel eyes. She usually had a grin on her face. She was all smiles.

Right now, Annie was seated on Brendon's lap as he held the phone up, so we could all see each other. Her famous grin was entirely on show.

"Mummy! Daddy!" Annie squealed in delight as she waved into the screen. "Hello!"

"Hi sweetie." Pete smiled, as he passed the phone over to me.

There was a look of alarm on Annie's face for a moment and she didn't say anything. Brendon looked down at her confused. Wasn't she going to say anything?

"Oh no! I forgot it!" Annie squealed, suddenly.

Brendon gasped, "Quick! You better go get it." Brendon nodded moving so that Annie could stand up. She disappeared out of view for a few moments, Brendon's gaze the only clue to her whereabouts. All I could hear was a rustling noise.

"We tried to get onto you earlier, but the others said that you weren't there." Brendon frowned as he turned to us, while Annie gone. "What on Earth were you doing?"

Pete and I exchanged glances.

"You weren’t, were you?" He frowned.

We nodded solemnly, Brendon was usually onto us. He wasn't against us hunting but he always became a little funny over it. I guess a few years ago he would've been the exact kind of vampire that we would've wanted to kill. I probably would've been quite glad to drive a stake through his chest for turning me and later, my brother.

"What's wrong?" Annie asked clearly from off screen, "Don't they want to see my drawing?"

"No, we do." I said quickly as Pete nods. "Show us, Annie."

Brendon panned the screen over to Annie who grinned and a moment later there was a scene on the screen. A rainbow coloured unicorn with a dark blue pencil coloured sky with a moon and stars in it. For her age, I thought she was excellent at drawing.

"It looks great!" I grinned, "We'll have to find somewhere to hang it."

Annie grinned back as she carefully sat her drawing on her lap.

We talked for a little while longer after that, Pete showed them our room backstage and Annie and Brendon told us about their day. They'd gone to the zoo today, and looked at all the different animals. The flamingos, polar bears and the red wolves had been her favourites. She even produced a small polar bear toy that Brendon had bought for her.

"You better be good for Brendon alright, we'll see you tomorrow." I grinned as Patrick pointed to his watch suggesting that Pete had to go.

"I love you!" Annie yelled into the phone.

"Love you too." Pete and I spoke together.

"See you later guys" Brendon smiled as the call ended.

A bell rang out over the room. The four of us exchanged glances it was time for them to go on.

"Good luck tonight." I grinned. I knew last nights of tours were always incredible everyone was always amped up. Tonight, was no different, they were playing an almost sold out show to an arena full of people. There was a lot to be excited about.

It was about that time that Andy emerged barely looking the others in the eyes. The guys headed towards the stage door, and I moved out to the special section at the front of the crowd.

The stage went dark and for a moment the only noise was the chanting and cheering as the audience anticipated the start of the show. The first thumping beats of The Phoenix came blasting out of the speakers, and the stage erupted into bright red flashing lights and pyrotechnics. All four of them were unstoppable as they worked to amp up the crowd. I grinned no matter how many nights I saw the boys play I was always ready for the next one. To think before any if this I hadn't even heard if their band that they'd had to disband because of Pete's state.

They'd debuted a new song just before the tour and as they changed to it was clear that the crowd were loving it. Many already knew the words and were singing it back to them. I was glad as they'd been so nervous about putting it out.

That was when I felt somebody's presence beside me. I turned to look to see two boys, a few years younger standing beside me. One was a dark-haired blonde who looked to be growing his hair out. The other had white blonde hair that seemed to change colour under the stage lighting. Both wore leather jackets. They simply nodded when they caught me staring.

An odd sense came over me, but I shook it off as I focused on Pete as he leaped up onto one of the boxes at the front of the stage as he pumped his fist and yelled the lyrics with the crowd as Patrick sung. I smiled he always looked so alive up there.

As the final lyrics of Saturday belted out and Pete jumped into the crowd. The confetti began to fall from the ceiling and I looked around me noticing that the two boys had already disappeared. I shrugged, I guess they hadn't been big fans anyway. They'd probably received back stage passes or been here for one of the support acts.

I headed out towards backstage, as the crowd began to exit the arena. I met up with the others who grinned when they saw me.

"How did it go?" Pete grinned.

"Amazing as usual." I nodded.

The night was a bit of a blur from there, the usual end of tour celebrations underway. At one point I'd had a strong migraine and ended up sitting in a separate room as Patrick went and found me some bottles of water.

Eventually the mini-bus that was going to take us back to our hotel pulled out of the venue. It had barely made it out the gates when it clambered to a stop. Ugh crazy fans again, most likely. They almost made me regret joining such a highly loved band on tour. They'd wait every night just to see us, and those that recognised me wanted photos and autographs from me too.

Yet as I surveyed the growing crowd outside I saw the glowing red eyes and my heart nearly stopped. Vampires. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you're reading, and I hope you enjoy this! ^^
> 
> I currently don't have an update schedule for this one, but hopefully I'll come up with one soon.


	2. Ambush

My heart thumped loudly, and for a moment that was the only noise I could hear. I took a deep breath, I had to calm down.

I’d been through this before right, vampires launching an attack on us. Yet, why was I so afraid. Why did my breath catch as it did? Why did my heart beat quicken? I’d even been a vampire for a few months years ago. No, vampires’ attacks didn’t bother me. I could take them on. Yet, sneak attacks did. There was no plan, just make it out of there alive.

Instinctively, I reached in my pocket for my stake and realised it wasn't there. I froze. Wait, all our hunting gear was in the boot, ready to take back with us to Chicago. We exchanged nervous glances. Patrick had gone pale, and even Joe was shaking slightly. Little remained of the confident hunters they'd both been a few years ago.

Pete however was still as confident a hunter as ever and was out the van in seconds. His palms were soon illuminated with a glowing white light. As he launched forwards at them. I heard a loud feminine shriek.

I couldn't help but grin. How could I forget? He didn't need weapons; his electric powers were enough for him these days. My grin faded when I remembered that Pete was the only one these days. Except for me who had kept hunting, there was little the others could do without their weapons. Even then, they could be in trouble.

"Patrick do you think we can make it to the gear?" Joe frowned. I could see from the rear-view mirror that his gaze was on Patrick.

Patrick nodded, "Not sure, but we can try.” He turned to me, “Cassie in the meantime can you help Pete?"

"Sure, I should be able to hold them off." I agreed, but frowned as I spoke, "Don't get killed."

"You either. " Joe nodded as he pulled open the door. The two of them quickly raced out together into the night. I was terrified for them, I wasn't even sure they could get to the gear in time. Or at least not without getting bitten.

"This is all you and Pete's fault, Cassie. You lead them here." Andy spoke with venom once Joe and Patrick had left the van.

I growled it seemed he hasn't forgotten our fight from earlier. It might not have even had anything to do with us. How could he be so rude? I could feel the anger building inside me, it took everything I had not to climb on back there and take it out on him. My hand twitched.

"You have a choice Andy." I growled, choosing to take a deep breath and yell at him instead, "You can stay in the van whinging and watch us all get killed; or be useful and give us a shot of getting out of this. It's your choice."

Andy didn't say anything, he simply sat there with his arms crossed shooting daggers with his eyes. I rolled my own. I was wasting my time here, so I left the van.

Once outside, I looked around me at the scene. We were near the gate out of the venue, I was surprised to see that there was no fans waiting at it. I noticed about four vampires were on Pete. The ground was scattered with ash from all the vampires he'd killed.

A few noticed me, and I was surrounded in minutes. I'd grown a little weaker since my vampire days, but after Pete's training I still knew how to throw a punch. I just hoped I could keep them down long enough until someone could kill them properly. As each rose again, I worked to keep them down without my stake.

I looked around us for a moment and I could faintly see the white glow from Pete's palms when suddenly Pete let out a small noise and they went out. My throat caught, as I saw one of the vampires around me come back for more. Even they paused to watch. Barely thinking, I punched my arm at them and they fell once more.

The vampire that held him grinned as they pulled him back towards them, holding him by the throat. His sharp fangs were suddenly close to Pete's neck.

For a moment my heart stopped, as I desperately felt in my pockets for any sort of a weapon. I couldn't get over there either, I could already see the vampires in front of me rising. Ready to block my path, without some epic ninja punching I was stuck.

"No! " I screamed, just wishing the world would stop for one more moment. Naturally the vampire didn't stop. He threw his head back before launching his teeth into Pete's neck.

Suddenly I had an idea, I grabbed my shoe from my foot and held it up ready to throw it at them. If I could avoid these other vampires, I could do it.

That was when I saw a shape come from behind and whack the vampire in the back of the head. The vampire jerked away from Pete, his teeth stained with blood. Pete fell to the ground, his body limp.

I gasped as Joe emerged from behind them, before fighting off the other three that had surrounded him. Patrick wasn't far behind with a crossbow aiming it into the vampires backs as Joe fought them.

With mine rising again, I focused on them. Kicking each of them back to the ground. Patrick noticed and threw me over a stake. I raced through each of them, stabbing each in the heart and watching as they turned to dust.

With the vampires sorted for the moment, I raced forwards to Pete's side. He was still conscious, but pale. He had his hand to where the blood was streaming from. I forced him to move it, and could see the neat marks that their fangs had made on his neck. My stomach tightened, I hated seeing this. We'd always worried about something like this happening.

"The electricity's gone Cassie." He spoke quietly.

I shook my head it couldn't be. Yet deep down I'd suspected it could be the truth the others had lost their abilities. Why couldn't Pete?

I watched as he moved his hands the way he always did, and nothing happened. No bright lights, not even a spark. His powers were gone.

"Maybe you used too much power." I frowned, not believing that this could be the truth.

Pete shook his head, "I can't even feel it anymore. It was like a light switch and it was gone."

I was speechless. It was like a nightmare. I looked over his neck. It wasn't much of an injury, but I wondered if perhaps I could still heal him. I was the only one who hadn't used my powers in a long time, it was worth a try.

I took Pete's hand and closed my eyes. I was thankful for the fact I could cry on demand because I soon felt the wet stain of tears as they ran down my cheeks. A moment later and I began to feel dizzy. Knives digging into my skull. I winced it had never been like this before.

I opened my eyes, nothing had happened. It wasn't working. My abilities they were gone too. Pete's wound was still there, I hadn't even healed him an inch. I had once brought the dead back to life, but I couldn't even heal a puncture wound.

"You too?" Pete frowned at my expression.

I nodded slowly.

"Hey guys." Joe calls out, before Pete can say anymore. "This one says it has a message for us." Joe frowned dumping a red-haired boy in front of us. He was probably only about sixteen, but his sharp pointed fangs were evident. Patrick kept the cross bow on the boy. I looked around them, but it appears he was the only one left. Patrick and Joe had done an excellent job even without my help.

Pete sat up and I nodded for them to continue.

"Now what do you have to say." Joe demanded, holding the stake to the vampire's neck.

He looked directly at Pete and I, a small grin on his face, "We have your daughter."

The world spun for a moment, Joe had a daughter too, but he was talking directly to us. Pete looked even paler than he had a few moments ago.

"Who has our daughter?" I snapped. I'd only been talking to her a few hours ago. She was with Brendon, she should be safe. Or was she?

The vampire grinned, "That's for me to know and you to find out. The clock is ticking our master won't wait long."

"Who's your master. Your life or undead life is in our hands now." Pete growled glaring at the orange haired vampire.

The vampire laughed, "I don't care much for my own life, only that of my queen."

My queen? I raised an eyebrow these were some serious vampires we were dealing with if they were willing to die for some master or queen. Whoever this was meant serious business if they'd controlled their underlings to believe that.

Suddenly the vampire jerked and twisted Joe's arm that was holding the stake. Joe let out a shriek. The vampire moved in a blur, as it raced away from us back towards the shadows.

Patrick was sharp though, quickly he turned his crossbow towards the vampire. A moment later it flew and straight into the vampires' heart. He turned to dust a few seconds later. I frowned knowing that with it was the best shot I'd had of finding my daughter gone, I was ready to yell at Patrick for doing that, but I knew it was already too late.

Joe scowled at Patrick, as he rubbed his arm, "What did you do that for? We could've caught and questioned him."

"He was fast, the only one of us that could've caught him was Pete or maybe Cassie." Patrick frowned. "I had to stop him. We'll find out what happened another way."

Joe lightened up a little at that and nodded. I agreed too, Patrick did have a point. At least by killing our source of information we'd probably saved a lot of people too.

"How though?" Pete questioned, he looked slightly faint as if were about to pass out. He held himself up on my shoulder.

"Brendon." I spoke quickly, "He'll have to know what happened."

Pete nodded sombrely, "Yeah, hopefully he's alright too. He'll be able to confirm whether she's gone at least."

"If they didn't already kill him." Patrick spoke with a slight shudder. "We better call him."

I nodded. Patrick and Joe helped Pete to stand, and the four of us walked back to the car. Andy was still sitting where he had been. His expression was suddenly guilty.

"Pete?" He questioned in a concerned tone. He suddenly started searching under the seat for the first aid kit, and Patrick and him quickly got to work. Joe grabbed some water bottles from out of the boot.

I on the other hand went straight for my phone. Someone picked up straight away, I didn't even let them say hello when I questioned in an angry tone, "Brendon, what the hell happened to my daughter?"

 


	3. The Aftermath

My thoughts were racing as I drummed my fingers on the plane seat. It felt as though I had been on this plane for centuries. Surely, we'd be landing soon. On the inflight entertainment system, I changed over to the map, only to see that we still had another half an hour left. Too long. It was taking everything I had not to break down in tears about this. The vampires message had been real. I'd been keeping strong for everyone, but it was difficult.

The first thing Brendon had said when he answered the phone was, "I'm sorry."  
  
Those two words had told me everything I needed to know. Annie was gone, and those vampires had something to do with it.   
  
They'd been watching the end of The Lion King when there had been a mysterious humming noise from outside. Suddenly the house had been surrounded by vampires. Brendon had tried to fight them off, he'd explained. Yet, they were so strong. They'd knocked him out. He'd only just woken up and was about to try and ring us when he realised.

I had no idea what our next move was going to be, but I'd talked to Hayley before our flight left and she said that her and Taylor were coming to town to help us out. I just hoped that they could. 

Pete beside me looked just as nervous, we'd covered his neck up with a large plaster. The cover story we were still working on. The air hostesses had raised suspicious eyebrows as we'd entered the plane. I just hoped they thought it was an accident. Maybe they just recognised him from the band. At least that's what I tried to tell myself.

He clutched my hand tightly, noticing that I'd looked up the flight for the third time in ten minutes, "It's okay. We're going to find her."

I nodded, "I know. It's just-"

I froze looking away from Pete. I couldn't bring myself to tell him the words that were forming in my mind.

"What Cassie?" Pete questioned when I didn't respond.

I sighed, "I don't want her to go through what we went through, you know?" I frowned over at him. "Especially when she's so young."

Pete frowned and nodded, "I agree, though if she's anything like her mother. She's strong and tough. She will be fine."

He kissed me on the cheek, just to prove his point.

Eventually the flight landed on the runway in Chicago. After collecting our bags, we made it through into the main concourse. My eyes caught on a familiar sight of bright orange hair, beside them was another, a male with dark curly hair.

"Cassie!" Hayley grinned as we met her at the airport, she pulled me into a hug. I felt the tears threatening at my eyelids. Taylor was right by her side and I hugged him next. I was so glad to see them, but at the same time all the control I'd had on the flight and until that point quickly dissolved. I lost it, as tears began to fall in front of them both.

No one said anything for a moment, Hayley pulled me back into a hug and gave me a soothing pat on the back.

"We'll find her," Hayley whispered in my ear. "Together we'll work this mess out."  
  
Joe and Andy left us at the airport, going off with their families. I couldn't help but feel envious as Joe's daughter came racing up to him just as Annie would've done to Pete and I. Hayley and Taylor were going to be staying with us, and Patrick was going to come back to our place to help us track Annie. Although he'd gone home, Joe wanted us to keep him updated and said he would be there if we needed him. All Andy said was good luck. Part of me was mad at him for that, but we'd asked so much of him years ago. If he was happy to let the rest of us do this, then we had to accept his decision.  
  
Hayley drove us back to our house. Brendon's car was still parked in the driveway. In my mind’s eye, I could picture Annie racing out of that house with Brendon. All smiles. Yet I knew that it wouldn't be like anything like what would happen.

I took a deep breath, the thought overwhelming me. It started to feel more real in that moment. Annie was gone. I had to snap out of this and face up to the reality or there was no chance of finding her.

We hadn't even knocked on the door when, it opened, and Brendon stood there with a solemn expression. I could see that the skin around his left eye was bruised and purple and his right arm was bandaged up. I couldn't stop the guilt from rising. I should've been here, I could've done something to protect her. Fighting off vampires hadn't been in Brendon's job description.

"I'm sorry guys," He spoke, barely meeting Pete or my gaze. He chose to look at Taylor instead.

Pete nodded, "You did you're best."

Brendon half smiled, finally facing him. Though it was clear that Pete’s words still offered him little comfort.

"So, you said you'd left everything as it was from last night." Hayley questioned. I think her, and Brendon had talked on the phone earlier too.

Brendon nodded, "I wanted to clean it up, with you guys coming back and all but I figure there might be evidence in there. I haven't set foot in that lounge room since I woke up. I physically can't on my own."

Patrick nodded, "That's alright. Hopefully they've left us some more clues."

There was a unanimous nod from the four of us. Hopefully there was something, I wasn't sure if I could deal if there wasn't.

After we'd put our suitcases inside. We followed Brendon as he lead us inside the house. The hallway, kitchen and almost every other room looked perfectly normal, but as we came to the living room. I realised that it was a whole another situation. Books were strewn haphazardly all over the floor. The window was smashed, the glass scattered over that side of the room. I swore I saw a hint of brownish red on some of the pieces, dried blood perhaps. Yet what had me the most was Annie's toys lying everywhere. Pete and I grabbed hands, squeezing each other. The gesture wasn't much, but I think it was helping us both.

Hayley, Taylor and Patrick wore horrified expressions. I wasn't sure what any of us expected, but it hadn't been this.

As Brendon left the room to get some rest, the five of us got to work searching the room for clues. It seemed hopeless for some time, just more broken glass and toys everywhere. That was until my eyes fell on a yellow sticky note stuck to the back of a sofa. I sucked in a deep breath as I walked towards it. Taking it in my hands, I gasped as my eyes read over the note written in swirly cursive writing,  
  
_We'll keep her alive for now, but you better hurry. We might get hungry._  
  
Beneath the message was a lipstick stain.  
  
It was a small glimmer of hope. The lip stick stain was a clue! We just had to work out whose it was, and we'd find our vampires. Yet perhaps things might end be that easy. We had little data on the vampires these days.

However, perhaps this proved that there was a self-proclaimed vampire queen or master behind this? I think whoever the red-haired vampire from Phoenix had mentioned was connected to this. I wondered if they were all part of the same coven.

What could they possibly want from Annie though? She was human. A hunter blood in her own right perhaps, but human. I frowned, realising its other possible meaning; they could be using her as bait to draw us out. Perhaps we should also be asking what the vampires wanted from us?

I sighed, I thought after all these years we'd ditched the vindictive vampires, but I guess not.

"I found a piece of leather, it could be off a jacket or pants perhaps?" Taylor spoke suddenly, pointing towards a piece of dark shiny fabric caught on the corner of a hook. 

"Nice one." Hayley grinned at him, she looked over at me when I didn't respond, "Cass, what you got there?"

I showed the others the note, slowly four horrified faces met my own as they took their turn to read it.

"At least we know she's still alive." Hayley smiled, trying to be positive, "That's a start at least."

Pete nodded, "At least."

I sucked in a deep breath hoping to share the others optimism. Although I could show it on my face, deep down the worry of what could be still nagged at my insides. It also reminded me of the possibility that we may never find her. That note was from last night, perhaps time had already run out.

"Patrick do you think can you analyse both? See if they match up with anyone." I questioned him, forcing myself to at least try to keep above this.  
  
Patrick looked a little startled but nodded. "I can have a go."

"Thanks." I smiled.

Patrick raced away probably heading down to the basement, he had a small lab at his place but there was a more extensive one in our basement. These days it was usually just used to make garlic bombs and check that our stakes and other equipment were sharp and in working order.

"So, any ideas whose got her?" Hayley questioned, as we continued to look.

"Only clue we have is there some Queen or Master, which would explain the lipstick stain." I said, knowing very well what that red-haired vampire had said right before Patrick had killed him.

"I thought we'd chased almost every vampire out of Chicago though, there's no way a coven this big could've built up right under our noses." Pete frowned.

There was silence for a moment as the four of us pondered Pete's words.

"Well reality is that we haven't all exactly been here. Hayley and I have been in a different city a few years," Taylor finally spoke, "You and Cassie have been the only ones’ patrolling, but only if Pete hasn't been on tour or Cassie hasn't been looking after Annie."

Pete frowned. Those words scared me, if only we'd all kept hunting then perhaps this could've been avoided. Yet, since the threat had mostly gone, except for Taylor, Hayley and us everyone had given up on hunting. We'd respected their decisions, but I couldn't help myself from thinking what should've happened. Taylor was right I taken a lot of time off to look after Annie too, we always had to have Patrick, Brendon or one if the others look after her if we wanted to go out.

"Did you guys find much?" Brendon asked as he peeked into the room to check on us.

"A post it notes and a piece off a leather jacket." Taylor told him, "Mean much?"

Brendon bit his lip, before his eye grew wide and he gasped, "Yes! I remember now all of them had studded leather jackets. Does that help?"

We exchanged glances, that was our best clue. Like the dandies dated uniform this new coven must have those jackets as theirs. It was common for the vampires to all dress themselves in a certain way. We needed to find vampires with those style of jackets and we might have a shot of finding them. This was our best lead yet.

"So now we just need to find a coven with those jackets." Taylor smiled.

Brendon sighed. "At least I helped with something, I'm useless otherwise."

My brow furrowed, what did he mean by that? Even though he had been controlled by Beckett and whatever had made him a vampire. Brendon was a hunter blood like us too. Technically he should've been able to take them on his own.

"You know I'm starting to wonder Brendon why you couldn't have just taken them on your own?" I speak harshly. 

Brendon, and the others stared at me with stunned expressions.

"You don't understand, Cassie. They were vampires, but they were much stronger than usual ones." He sighed, "Look do you think I don't feel guilty that they took Annie away?"

"Stronger how?" I growled.

"Cassie, lay off him." Pete spoke, pulling me back by my shoulder, "He has a point. We might be hunter bloods but we're still only human these days. You know what's been happening to our abilities."   
  
I frowned as my eyes fell on his neck where the bandage still lied. He had a point. Brendon's abilities had probably disappeared the same way Pete's had.  
  
The more I looked at Brendon I could see more of what had happened to him during the fight, his arms were all bruised. Even when he walked there was a slight limp. I knew that my words had been cruel and totally uncalled for. Part of me wasn't sure where they had come from, I'd only been trying to think why Brendon hadn't been able to stop them from taking her.  


"Pete what happened-" Brendon begun.

"I've got a clue!" Patrick came bursting into the room a few seconds later, he looked between us realising that we'd fallen into an awkward silence. He bit his lip and backed away. Brendon moved out of the doorway and gestured to him to come in.

He pushed a printed image towards us. The time markings on the border were evident, from just a few days ago. It from a street camera it seemed so the vision was a little blurry. A beautiful dark-haired girl with a black leather jacket. She had winged eyeliner and long thick brown hair walked along, two male like figures beside her with decorated leather jackets. I started at the image for a while before realising she had sharp pointed fangs.

"I couldn't get much out of the note or the fabric left over, but a tip off just sent me this." Patrick explained.

We used to have dozens of tip offs a day, from a source of Patrick's. Since we'd frightened and killed dozens of vampires that number had decreased significantly. What luck that we had one today. I looked over the photograph, the leather jackets, the female vampire with the heavy make-up. The lipstick stain suddenly made sense.

"I have an idea, we find every vampire in Chicago with a leather jacket and beat them until they tell us where she is." Pete spoke without even blinking.   
  
"Does anyone have a better plan?" Taylor sighed, ignoring Pete. 

Hayley sat up on the back of one of the couches, “Alright so Pete right in the sense that we will need to track some of them down and find where this Queen is.” She frowned, “Just maybe not beat them, I think just threatening them and questioning them should be enough. We might even be able to just question them peacefully.”  
  
Pete frowned at her but agreed. I had to agree as well, Hayley’s idea was probably the best thing any of us could come up with in this situation. We had no idea where their coven was, so it wasn’t like we could storm it. So, threatening a few vampires to tell us where they were. Wasn’t the worst idea. From the nods and looks on everyone else’s faces, they agreed as well.

********

I sighed as I walked into my room, dragging my suitcase inside. I was too lazy to unpack it. Patrick and Brendon had gone home long ago. Yet, Taylor and Hayley were staying with us, so they remained.

"It's been a long time since I've roomed with you." Hayley grins, as she pulls a dark blue sleeping bag into our room.  
  
"it's just Brendon has the spare room with Pete and Taylor. I didn't think anyone wanted to try and sleep in Annie's room." I frowned with a sigh.  
  
I took a deep breath, it was so difficult talking about her when she wasn't here. I knew that this was Hayley and I could talk to her about this sort of thing, but it was still hard. Now that it was just Hayley and I the tears were still threatening.

"Cassie it's fine." Hayley smiled, "It's going to be fine. We'll find her, some vampires are just playing us is all."  
  
"I just don't see how we can find her. Pete's losing his power too." I spoke, "And I can't heal a thing. Brendon couldn't handle those vampires either. Taylor can’t read minds, you can’t sense emotions. Patrick probably can’t use his voice like that anymore, Joe and Andy don’t have super strength or speed anymore. We all used to be so much stronger."  
  
"Oh, Cassie." Hayley spoke pulling me into a hug. "We were all at this before we even knew about those damned powers. We don't need them anymore. Perhaps we’re even better off without them."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Positive." She smiles. "I remember when I first met you, you were what nineteen? You could help me break that lot out and take a few vampires on your own. That was before you'd trained or knew as much as you have now."

"Can I add that I also got turned into a vampire in all of that." I frowned at her. "Plus, you were a vampire at the time."

"That's not my point and you know it." Hayley frowned. "What I'm saying is you can't be scared of failure. We can all still do things Cassie, you and everyone else just has to believe that we can."

"Now you just sound like a motivational speaker." I rolled my eyes as I threw a pillow at her.

Hayley sighed, holding the pillow to her chest as she held my gaze. "I'm serious though, Cassie. Maybe we’re not who we once were. It might be a challenge, but it doesn’t mean it has to be a bad thing or that we let it stop us."

I sighed, maybe Hayley did have a point. I mean Patrick was excellent with weapons and had lots of sources of information. Taylor was excellent at noticing things that the rest of us didn’t. Hayley, Pete, Joe and I were all skilled at fighting, even if we didn't have the strength that we used to it. Even after his refusal to fight last night, I was certain that if we needed Andy’s help he could still handle a blade.

"Fine, I'll try to keep everything you just said in mind." I smile at her.

Hayley lets out a sigh of relief, "Good. Now get some sleep, we've got a big day tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha ha I realised when I was reading through this that I accidentally wrote in at least two refs in this to Fall Out Boy songs. One's a super old one so not sure if people will recognise it! Let me know if you find them, I guess?


	4. Echoes

"So, Patrick said that the security vision of those vamps was from about, here right?" I questioned Hayley as I glanced around us pinpointing the statue, the street bench, and the light post that he'd identified from the image. I frowned, it was so unearthly quiet here, especially for this time of night.

Hayley let out a sigh, as she scrolled around the map on her phone. Before pulling up a copy of the image that Patrick had given us. She held it up lifting it into a position where the image roughly would've been taken. Sure, enough one glance behind us and I could see the light shine of a camera on the street lamp above us.

She nodded, "This is the place,"

The two of us looked around, for any sign of vampire activity. There didn't appear to be any. I sniffed the air, picking up the slight scent of blood. I frowned.

"They have to be hiding out around somewhere near here." I said.

Yet, I was becoming more doubtful when I noticed that the only thing moving was a piece of rubbish being blown by the wind. I scowled, this was hopeless.

That was when I noticed a figure dart across the other side of the road. We glanced at one another. Hayley had seen it too.

"Guys I think we've found one, it's heading in your direction, Joe and Patrick." Hayley radioed them a moment later.

"On it." A crackly voice replied.

There was radio silence for a few moments. In the meantime; Hayley and I began to follow the figures path as it turned onto one of the other streets. An older woman dressed in a business suit gave us an odd glance as we passed.

I suppose we must've looked odd; two mid-twenties girls racing down the Main Street at ten o'clock at night. I wondered if she'd seen the figure pass and was tempted to stop to ask her.

When we came to the end of the row of buildings, I saw it duck down an alley, and then two figures take off behind it. I assumed them to be Joe and Patrick as this was near the area that they were supposed to be searching. Hayley’s tip-off would’ve helped too.

Hayley and I slowed for a moment, both catching our breath.

"Now it's heading near you boys." Patrick radioed over, I guessed he was talking to Taylor, Brendon and Pete that had been searching the streets nearby in the direction that the figure had been heading.

With a nod, Hayley and I took a shortcut that would take us right through to where Taylor, Brendon and Pete were searching.

When we caught up with the three of them they were looking at something in one of the alleyways and gesturing towards it with doubting expressions. Patrick and Joe arrived from the other direction. It was evident from their tired faces; how out of practice they were. Chasing a vampire down the streets of hadn't exactly been the easiest thing for them.

"We saw it go in there." Brendon spoke, when we had all arrived, "Do you think that's where their base is?"

I looked to where Brendon was pointing. It was a gap in between two buildings. I think normally it would've been an alleyway, but the whole end had been covered with large pieces of cardboard and packaging scraps. Though it was highly possible that the vampires could've sectioned it off by covering it with rubbish so that no one could find their base. If a human had, then they'd probably become a snack anyway.

"Yeah. So, if we can sneak past the trails of vamps. Then we should be able to make it in there." I nod.

"You say make it past the vamps like it'll be easy." Pete frowns, at me, "Keep in mind that we're fairly sure none of us have powers anymore."

"Plus, we're basically weaklings these days, even with training." Joe adds with a frown. "These vampires are so much stronger than us now."

"Besides, I'm sure if they are our vampires then they'll be keeping a lookout for us." Taylor added in a concerned tone.

"That's the thing. I think those vampires want us to find them." Hayley spoke, "Did any of you see that note?"

There was silence for a moment, it was a tough call. We still weren't sure what we were dealing with. Yet, this was our best lead. It could go either way with such little preparation. All we knew was the note, the lipstick stain and the tip off about the female vampire. Was it worth the risk though? Were we prepared to go in like this? We didn't even know how big this place was or just how many vampires could be in there.

"We may as well look." Patrick declared, "At least one of us should stay out here and keep watch though."

"I volunteer to stay out." Spoke Joe, "I don't particularly want to go in there and I'm not too good at getting through tight spaces."

"I'll stay as well." Patrick agreed. I wonder if that had been what he wanted all along, hence why he had suggested it.

By the time we went through, it was decided that Joe, Patrick and Taylor would stay outside whilst Hayley, Pete, Brendon and I would go in as we were the best at getting through tight spots and fighting if the time came. Hopefully the four of us would be enough, but the rest were there if we needed backup.

Carefully, Pete peeled back one of the cardboard box layers from the makeshift wall. We stayed close as we readied ourselves for vampires to spring from it.

I blinked in surprise as nothing happened. With no sign of any vampires, we started to head inside. Pete lead the way with Brendon following behind him, Hayley and I followed them.

Sticking close, we walked through the tight bricked alleyway. There was a door left slightly ajar at the end of it.

"I can't see a thing." Hayley mumbled, grabbing onto my shoulder, "Cassie is that you?"

"Me either." Pete frowned. "Please tell me one of us can still see?"

"No, I'm out." Brendon sighed.

"Uh…I can still see." I spoke, "Everyone keep walking there's a door straight ahead."

"You can still see?" Hayley muttered in a shocked whisper.

"Yeah, I guess I can," I shrugged, not thinking much of it. Perhaps I hadn't lost all my abilities after all.

We finally made it to the door and Pete slid it open. I held my breath, prepared for the onslaught of vampires but like before none came. The door simply opened to a corridor illuminated with candles. I noticed that there were dozens of coat racks along both sides of the corridor. Each one held a single black leather jacket. We were onto something.

I heard the floor creak, and I snapped my head around looking for the source.

"Ssh, Brendon you're walking too loudly they'll know we're here." Pete whispered.

"Geez if the vamps hadn't already heard us open their wall. Then us walking around like blind moles is really going to have tipped them off." Brendon huffed back. "Cassie, what can you see?"

I looked around us. Except for the candles and jackets, there was nothing out of the ordinary here.

"There's no one in here." Hayley frowned from beside me.

"Yeah, there's no one." I confirmed. This was so weird, why hadn't we seen anyone by now? At least that vampire we'd followed had to be here, so it wasn't as if no one was home.

We walked along further, finally coming to a steel door. Pete only had to push it and it slid open. The open door revealed a large room with high beams above it. It was hard to make out anything on the ground as it was so dark, but it reminded me of our old warehouse on the outskirts of Chicago.

"This is a little too easy don't you guys think?" Brendon frowned, "I mean hey, when I was a vamp I would've ensured there were at least three guys waiting in that first section alone,"

"We know what you were like as a vamp." I glared at him. He'd put me through hell when he was a vampire. Being part of Williams plan and turning me, setting us up so we'd drink a fake cure so then he could attack us. Just to name a few. The most deadly had been his final plan where he'd injected me with werewolf venom. It doesn't sound like much, but Vampires die from that sort of the thing and at the time I was one. I probably never would have forgiven him for any of it if he wasn't Pete's friend.

"Uh...yeah. Sorry about that." Brendon blushed, "I couldn't help it. You guys all know that wasn't me back then."

"Tell us all about it." Pete frowned sarcastically, "Seriously guys is this really the time to talk about this? Sneaking into a vampire’s base remember?"

"Well you're all being exceptionally loud." A posh woman's voice spoke, sending shivers down my spine.

"Who's there? What have you done with Annie?" Pete snapped, with his fist clenched as his eyes searched for the noise.

There was a small laugh, "Come closer and I'll tell you."

We exchanged glances, waiting for a moment. Yet no vampires seemed to reveal themselves. Pete marched further into the room, I reached forwards trying to pull him back, but it was too late. He only paused as he came to a table set in the middle of it. A single speaker was sitting there. Pete frowned as he inspected it.

"Tick Tock. Time's running out little hunter bloods." The female voice spoke again, causing Pete to drop the speaker, "Do watch for my friends on the way out though."

The four of us shot each other concerned glances. As suddenly I heard fits of laughter as about five vampires launched down from the ceiling surrounding us. This was a trap. I was beginning to believe that the voice was connected remotely, the person speaking might not even be here.

"Plan?" Brendon questioned in a concerned voice.

"Don't die and make sure we catch one." Hayley frowned.

"Sounds easy enough." Brendon frowned with a sarcastic eye roll.

I frowned, Hayley's plan wasn't exactly going to be easy under these circumstances. I narrowed my eyebrows as I searched for the easiest targets or at least the ones that were coming at me first. I took the stake from my pocket, plummeting it into the chests of about three of them. I ducked just as one of their fangs went sliding past my right arm.

Relying on my senses, I weaved and dodged at anything that moved that didn't look like the other three. I hesitated for a moment at an orange haired girl, but I saw the glint of fangs and knew she wasn't Hayley. This continued for some time, that I was beginning to wonder where they were all coming from, and where they could all have been hiding.

Then there was nothing coming at me. I took a deep breath, for a moment it appeared the onslaught had stopped.

"I've got one!" Pete declared, I turned to find that he was standing beside Brendon who held a stake to the vampires’ neck.

She looked weak and trembling as she looked at them both with frightened eyes. She had longish wavy dark hair, and oddly pale skin. She was young, perhaps only in her mid-teens.

"Tell us who you're working for. Who was that woman's voice?" Brendon demanded holding the stake closer to her neck.

"I don't know." The vampire squeaked. "We were only told to attack the Hunter bloods. We're getting payed for it."

The vampire gasped, putting its hand over its mouth. They'd said a lot more than they were supposed to, obviously.

"Who's paying you?" Pete demanded, as he glared her down.

The vampire winced, "I never saw their face."

"Anything else?" Brendon questioned her, "Like do you know where that woman's voice we could hear was coming from."

"The speaker, that's all I know. Honest." She spoke quietly.

"She knows nothing." Hayley huffed, looking back at the rest of us. "We should let her go."

"Let her go? Heck, she was one of the ones that tried to kill us?" Pete raised an eyebrow at her.

"She was cowering in a corner when you found her right?" Hayley shrugged, leaning down to meet the girls’ eyes. "We find you doing this sort of thing again and we won't be so kind."

The vampire nodded fearfully. Brendon hesitated for a moment but released her. The young girl quickly disappeared into the shadows. My heart sunk, I wish we could've done something to help her. I would assume we had killed most of her coven and she was so young if only one of us could help her. Yet none of us were vampires any more, it wasn't worth the risk.

Pete sighed as he looked around us at the piles of ash and clothes, we'd taken down so many tonight. Yet, I wasn't even sure if they had been the coven we'd wanted, merely a group that had been payed to do this.

"I think we're in the right place, but I don't think this is quite who we wanted." Brendon growled kicking at a pile of ash.

Hayley nodded, "Yeah, I noticed that they had slightly different clothes on to those leather jackets in the image. Which would explain a lot if they we were willing to get payed to hurt us. This woman must be extremely powerful."

"She also doesn't seem to want to lose anymore of her own, if she's paying this lot." Brendon frowned.

"I think it was her on the speaker." I spoke, "She wasn't even brave enough to face us."

"Careful, she still might be listening." Hayley frowned, glancing around us, "She seemed to be responding directly to our actions, who’s to say that’s she not listening to us right now."

"In that case let's head back outside, I'm interested to hear if the others saw anything." Pete frowned.

The three of us nodded and started to head back towards the candlelit corridor.

We'd just made it past the door separating the two, when I felt something tap on my shoulder. I turned to look, when I felt a sharp pain pierce through my stomach. Instinctively, I reached my hand there letting out a small shriek as the pain went up my spine.

"Cassie!" Hayley yelled in alarm turning back to look at me, her eyes growing wide.

I looked down noticing the blood on my hands from where the pain had been. Hayley eyebrows narrowed, and I heard her curse. A moment later she directed her stake at something in front of me. I heard a loud groan and saw ash fly.

The room began to spin, and I held my stomach as it twinged just begging for the pain to subside. I closed my eyes falling to my knees. A moment later and I felt nothing, I guess my stomach had grown numb.

"Cassie, heck let me see." Hayley frowned, kneeling across from me. She moved my arms and I gasped at how bloodstained they were. Hayley lifted my shirt and gasped.

"Girls are you coming?" Brendon asked, "oh."

I followed Hayley's gaze to see that where the wound should've been, that it was almost non-existent, the only sign I'd been stabbed was the bloodstains on my shirt. Hayley stared at it in shock, as the last patch of red healed itself before our eyes.

“It healed already?” Hayley raised an eyebrow.

"Heck even a paper cut takes an entire week for me to heal." I frowned, touching my perfectly healed stomach. "It's almost like I'm a vampire again."

"You better not be." Hayley frowned. "I'm not dealing with that again."

I pulled a face lifting my gums, "Just checking?" I questioned with my open mouth.

Hayley pulled a face, "Yeah, so that's definitely not it."

I stared at it for a moment longer, that should've taken weeks to heal. Especially now we were losing our powers. I hadn’t been kidding when I said that even a paper cut didn't heal that fast. Only one explanation came to mind.

"Maybe my power changed, I can heal myself now. Rather than others." I suggested.

Hayley nods, but she still looked uncertain, "Perhaps."

"Are you right to stand?" Pete questioned, "Last I checked we still weren't out of this corridor and we don't know how many more of them could be waiting in here for us."

The four of us nodded in agreement. Hayley helped me up, even though I insisted that I was fine and that she didn't have to worry. Within a few steps I was walking in my own like nothing had even happened.

Patrick, Joe and Taylor raised eyebrows as we came out. Taylor especially lingering for a moment too long on my blood-stained shirt. Patrick and Joe didn't seem to notice until Pete made a point of it.

"Patrick can you give Cassie a quick check over when we get back?" Pete says gesturing to my blood-stained shirt.

I narrowed my eyebrows, I was healed. I was okay. "Uh, Pete I'm fine."

"Patrick still needs to check you out." Pete frowned, "From what Hayley said, you shouldn't have healed that fast."

Patrick shuffled awkwardly, "Well yeah. I can try. She's right though, she healed what's the big deal? I mean if she wasn't alright then she probably still wouldn't be walking."

I nodded in agreement, but Pete shook his head with a stern expression. "Please, both of you. Cassie just got stabbed by a vampire, look at all the blood. Just check her out anyway, we have to make sure that it’s healed on the inside as well."

I frowned, but both Patrick and I decided that it was better to agree with Pete on this one than fight him.

With no more vampires in sight, we walked back to the van. As the van started up, I couldn’t help but glance at the blood stains on my t-shirt. Why had I healed as fast as I did?

 


	5. In The Shadows

"There doesn't seem to be anything wrong." Patrick spoke as I sat on a chair, the next afternoon in our basement. He'd just finished examining the place where the stake had been driven into my stomach, the night before "Like maybe I should do some blood tests or something. But it's clear to me you're perfectly healthy."

"Definitely don't want to do blood tests." I pulled a face at him, "As I said maybe it's just my powers changed, and I can heal myself now."

Patrick nodded, "It certainly does seem plausible."

"So, is it true you found another lead, right?" I asked him to change the subject.

"Sure did, another tip off. Quite close to the one yesterday," Patrick spoke, as he pulled out his laptop, "I'm even wondering if there's a tunnel between the two."

He pulled up an image on screen, a city map. Patrick had marked out where we had been attacked, where we had the video from and a third location not far from there. He pointed between a long underground tunnel that connects the two.

"So, there's two entrances?" I questioned, "So we were on the right path then?"

Patrick nods, "I think so. It would probably explain all the leather jackets in the entrance we went in. I think they all just hid in the other section near the other entrance when we arrived. Then tried to make sure we didn't find it by distracting us with the other vampires and the speaker."

"So, can we go check it out tonight?" I grinned, the prospect that we might have a second shot at finding Annie was making me impatient.

"Well Pete did say if I gave you the all clear that we could go." Patrick grinned at me slyly. "I'll go see him now. I'll let Pete know and between us I'm sure we can round up the others."

I nodded. It sounded like a plan.

Filled with nervous anticipation, I climbed the staircase back up to the main part of the house. I frowned it was awfully quiet up here, where was everyone?

I poked my head into the kitchen and my breath caught for a moment as I caught the reflection of the moon on the bench as it rose on the horizon outside. I rubbed at my temples, experiencing the now familiar searing pain that burnt through them.

I sighed, this was one thing that I couldn't bring myself to talk to the others about. It had been like this for six years after all. I always assumed it was just a side effect from ending our vampire curse. I didn't think you could use a power like that and get away with it unscathed.

"Cassie?" Hayley questioned, noticing that I had paused in the middle of the kitchen. I'd barely seen her there.

Shaking my head, I looked up at her, noticing her concerned expression. I put on a smile and said, "Hayley, I was just coming looking for you. Patrick's found another lead, so we were thinking of following on it."

Hayley still looked concerned, and neither of us said anything for a moment.

"You've been getting those headaches a lot more, frequently haven't you?" Hayley frowned, noticing that I was changing the subject. I hadn't specifically told her about them, but she'd caught me a few times over the years having one.

I nodded slowly, "Yeah, last few months they've been getting worse,"

Hayley frowned, "Odd."

"Like so many other things that have been odd. I mean, I healed fast again, for the first time in years. It's insane I don't know what's wrong with me," I sighed, "Patrick says everything looks normal but I'm starting to wonder."

"You know, I was only joking about you being a vampire again. Don't take me too seriously." Hayley grins. "We've been so stressed lately that they're probably just migraines."

"I know, maybe. I mean I keep telling myself it's that it's that or just my abilities." I replied.

"if anything, that's probably all it is. Maybe our powers are all just fading and they’ll come back stronger than ever. If it's something, we'll work, it out Cass." Hayley sighed pulling me into a hug. "For now, let's just focus on finding Annie."

"For sure. What's these vampires deal? That one last night tried to kill me, those others bit Pete..."

"You girls ready to go?" Pete questioned, he looked between Hayley and I seeming to realise he was interrupting us.

Hayley and I exchanged glances. "We'll talk about this later." she whispered.

I nodded.

*************

Patrick lead the way this time as our entire group headed towards where he had found the possible location to the vampires' base. It was easier to find than the first one, we simply moved large dumpster over and there was a man hole that lead underground. All of us climbed down the ladder into the dark halls below.

I looked around it, and sighed. It wasn't as if the vampires had flashing arrows down here telling you where to go. There were two separate directions we could take. Patrick had brought up the map but was looking at it in confusion. I took a deep breath trusting my instincts for a moment.

"Do we want to split?" Pete questioned with a glance at me.

"No. At least not yet." I spoke, I was certain that I'd heard noise from the left us, "I think they're that way."

Patrick nodded, holding up the map, "I think they are too." He confirmed.

My heart thundered in my chest as we walked along the corridors of the underground. I searched, looking for any sign of vampires but the halls seemed to be vacant.

"Stop here." Patrick spoke suddenly, causing our entire party to come to a halt. I looked around us noticing a worn iron door. Patrick squinted at it, dusting it off slightly before attempting to pull the door open. With a loud creak it did so. Beside me, Brendon scowled. I was afraid that the vampires would be altered to our presence now. Yet none came.

Slowly, our group moved in after Patrick. The hallway was dark, and I could faintly catch the scent of blood. I shivered, moving closer to Pete. We walked for a few more steps when suddenly I felt the ground shift beneath us. I had to be imagining it, but then there was a creak and suddenly, the ground seemed to fall from beneath us. I was falling, and so were the others too it seemed. There was a collective gasp and I heard someone scream. I rubbed my back and winced as my eyes adjusted to the lack of light.

I heard a loud snarl echo through the room. I looked up to see a group of vampires dressed in black leather studded jackets snarling at us their teeth bared menacingly. We were surrounded.

Quickly I pulled myself off the pile of arms and legs, wincing slightly as my body righted itself. Pete stood beside me slightly wobbly as he pulled his stake from his pocket. I stared them down meeting their gaze. Hayley was the first to move as she leaped forward, stake held firmly in her hand. Taylor joined her helping her to fend them off.

I nodded at Pete and the two of us took off side by side. It felt just like old times, just Pete had been a vampire. We'd almost hated each other back then. Since we'd both become human we'd relied on Pete's powers and my stake more than anything.

I punched and dodged my way through, knowing that Pete was doing this all with me. It took me a few moments to realise that Pete was no longer fighting beside me. My eyes searched through the crowd of vampires we were fighting but all I could see was black leather jackets rather than the rest of our group. I took a deep breath. I shouldn’t worry he was okay, he had to be he was tough.

I felt someone's arms around my throat, I jerked back ramming my arm into their stomach. They groaned, and I used that to swivel and ram my stake into the vampires' chest. They crumbled to dust.

Another came, punching me in the gut. I slid along the ground, wincing as my body hit something hard and cold. Brendon hadn't been kidding, they felt stronger than normal vampires. I looked up at the vampire that had punched me, he had thick dark hair that almost covered his eye. Chaos ensured around him as the vampires fought off the others. Yet, his eyes were solely on me.

Regaining my strength, I stood again, just as he leaped forward. I raised my stake and he knocked it, sending it tumbling out of my hand and getting lost in the sea of feet surrounding us. I gulped.

I tried not to think as I dodged around him my eyes searching for my stake.

It was at some point I noticed the blonde males' eyes on me. He had longish hair and looked familiar somehow, but I decided not to question it. He didn't attack me, and he wasn't fighting either. He just seemed to watch from the side of the wall which seemed odd considering the circumstance.

My eye caught on my stake, and I reached to pick it up. My eyes flickered around for my next target.

"I can probably help you." A voice spoke calmly over the fighting vampires. I looked over at him and raised an eyebrow. Ignoring him I drove the stake through the nearest vampires' chest.

I turned to look at him, "Oh, really?"

"You're the one she wants to talk to." He spoke, and I saw the glimmer of his teeth under the light. I froze, of course he was a vampire if he was down here and I didn’t know him. I took him in properly now, leather jacket, pale skin, he was one of them that was for sure. I narrowed my eyebrows. I leaped forward stake aimed right for his chest, I knew just what to do with his type.

"Hey, hey stop. Don't stake the messenger." The vampire flinched, turning away from my stake, rather than fighting, he held up his hand defensively, "I'll take you to her."

I raised a suspicious eyebrow at him, "You want something don't you?"

He grinned, "Just don't kill me, that's all I ask."

I sized him up, he'd obviously been a few years younger than me when he'd been turned. Besides he hadn't come at me baring fangs, so he seemed quite civil. He promised to take me to her, which I assumed was the queen or if I was luck my daughter. That's what I'd come here for right.

I knew it was stupid to go alone but I knew I could also stake him in an instant if he proved to be of ill intent. Besides I knew this might be my only chance of finding my daughter.

“So, do we have a deal?” He questioned, when I didn’t respond.

“Yeah, we do."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cassie, geez do you really think that's the best idea!?! Do you think this new vampire is going to actually help her or just lead her into a trap?
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


	6. Quiet Is Violent

The vampire didn't say his name, or much at all. But true to his word he leads me through a hidden door into a series of complicated tunnels. He was strangely quiet, which struck me as odd. I was so used to vampires being chatterboxes or all teeth. I wasn't too sure which I preferred. I guess there had been Gerard, he'd been quiet and ended up helping me work out what I needed to do to break the curse. So perhaps it wasn't always a bad thing.

"So, how long have you lot been down here?" I questioned him, my voice echoing in the tight space.

He turned to me, raising a slight eyebrow, his eyes focused straight back ahead, "A couple of months."

"And you?" I asked.

"About that." He spoke not looking. I think he knew what I was referring to. All this had risen right under our noses. I thought we had managed to protect this city, but I guess not.

"So, do you have a name?" I asked.

"We're here." He spoke instead as we came to a metal door. He knocked exactly six times on it. A second later it creaked open as it opened to a separate room. He leads me inside. As we stepped over the threshold, I looked around us and gasped. It was a large room with high ceilings and concrete flooring.

It took me a moment to realise that we were in the same room we had been in the night before. Yet it looked different now, there was a large throne at the end of the room. Small party lights had been strung behind it. A figure sat in the chair, but it was difficult to make out their features because they weren't paying attention to us, but the glowing object they held in their hands.

A whiteish blonde haired male vampire moved from out of the shadows, causing us to come to a stop. He instantly glared at the blonde who had lead me here, before viewing me with what looked like curiosity. There seemed to be an unspoken word between them, and the new vampire nodded.

The newcomer gestured towards the stake in my pocket. I glared at him in disbelief he wasn't asking me to give it to him, was he? I looked to the vampire that had lead me here who nodded gesturing towards it. I raised an eyebrow, I wasn't too happy about this, but I knew at least I still had a chance of escaping without it. Grudgingly I took it from my pocket and gave it to him.

The vampire smiled, giving me a curt nod as he tucked it into his pocket. He flanked me on the other side as the original vampire walked forward. I felt a little like a prisoner as I followed them. I frowned, maybe that was what this was.

I frowned, if that was the case why had I handed my stake over like that? Deep down I knew why, there were so many things I wouldn’t normally do but I had to find Annie. I mean I wouldn't have even come in here on my own, if it wasn't for the chance I might find her. I would’ve drove the stake through the blonde’s chest the first chance I got.

We came to a stop; the original vampire gave a small cough. "This is her." The blonde bowed in front of the figure, gesturing to me. I noticed that the other vampire that had joined us bowed as well.

The vampire on the chair jumped slightly, gazing over us. I could faintly make out her long hair and dark eyes as she tucked what looked to be a phone beside her.

"Well, well you finally found me for real, Cassie." She grinned as she rose from her throne. I frowned, realising that she knew my name.

As she stood into the dim light I could see how beautiful she truly was. She had long brown wavy hair and wore a black choker around her neck. She had thick winged eyeliner. She wore a crown made of gold thorns. Like the blonde she looked to have been a few years younger than me when she was turned. For a moment I was lost in her awe.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Chrissy." She spoke calmly, walking up to me and holding out her hand as if to shake it. She seemed to be acting as if she had no idea as to why I was here. I knew that she did though because of what the blonde had said and besides she knew my name.

"Whatever, where's my daughter?" I yelled at her, slapping her hand away feeling an icy chill rush up my arm. I wasn't here for chit chat or niceties, I even thought of adding a few choice words to the end of that.

Chrissy pulled back her hand looking a little disgusted. "I take it you received my note then?" She questioned.

I frowned, so it was her. I felt the anger rising in my fist. I took a deep breath. Fighting wouldn't solve anything until I found out where Annie was. Besides with her guard dogs here, I wasn't sure I could get away with much.

"Look, I'm sorry we weren't able to talk in person last night, but I didn't expect you to bring so many of your friends." She spoke as she fell back into her throne, seeming disinterested as she barely met my eyes.

"Where's Annie?" I repeated, before she could continue.

She let out a long sigh, as she examined her manicured fingernails, "Being taken care of."

I couldn't believe this, I was used to vampires like Brendon and William had been, who seemed to want to tell me all their plans and in fact had taken quite great delight in it. This Chrissy just seemed bored of talking to me.

"Look just get to the point, you got your pets to bring me here for a reason. What's it going to take for you to give me some information about my daughter. If you know something, now's the time to say it." I yelled fiercely, causing one of the blondes beside me to jump.

"In due time, Cassie." She spoke, I caught a glint of a smile on her face, she was starting to look amused by the whole thing. Perhaps I was wrong about her being bored. She twirled her hair as she looked over at me, "I mean, we've already moved her to a safer location, so she's not even here right now. Now that you hunters have found us, we're leaving Chicago in a few hours anyway."

Why was she telling me this? I don't know what was worse the fact that they'd moved Annie somewhere or not knowing what they'd done with her.

"What do you mean you're leaving?" I snapped.

She gestured around us, "You've found us twice in two days. You leave us with no choice but to move on. Chicago has gotten too small for us these days it seems."

"We keep finding you because you took my daughter." I glared at her. "You tell me where she is, and we won't bother you anymore."

"No can do." Chrissy shrugged, "I don't trust you, I've heard what became of the Dandies years ago."

"So, this is what this is about huh?" I frowned at her, as I crossed my arms, "Is taking my daughter, some sort of revenge attack for finishing the Dandies?"

Chrissy laughed, she seemed amused by the idea, "No, of course not. it was wonderful when they fell. All vampires celebrated. They threatened everything we'd built; murdering in busy streets, drawing hunters out and trying to turn them. It was unbelievable, someone had to stop them. Yet all of us were too weak at the time. Your lot did us all a favour."

"If not for revenge, then for what?" I frowned at her, raising an eyebrow.

"I thought you would've already realised by now." Chrissy shrugged. "It's simple, we need her."

I frowned, this was ridiculous, "What could you possibly need with a four-year-old? At least the Dandies didn't go for small children."

Chrissy rolled her eyes. There was a small buzzing noise. She returned to her phone. She tapped away at it for some time. I was confused, thinking she would say more. Yet, she had seemed to have forgotten me. I looked at the two vampires that were flanking me, but both just shrugged as if they weren't sure what she was doing either.

The original blonde let out a small cough. Finally, Chrissy looked back up at me again, she regarded me with confusion. "Are you still here?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow.

That was it. I narrowed my eyebrows and I felt my fist begin to tremble on its own. Every bit of anger I'd been trying to suppress came bubbling to the surface. I leapt forward, punching out at her. I was almost surprised that her two little guard dogs hadn't tried to grab me. All I felt was my rage pouring out onto her.

Her head cocked up right before I was about to hit her face. She grabbed my wrist twisting it slightly. I winced, as I used my right leg to kick out at her, she flipped me into her chair sending a sharp shooting pain up my back. She grinned. Gritting my teeth, I leaped forwards kicking and punching, watching as she dodged around each one of them.

She kicked me straight in the gut pinning me to the ground with her black leather boot. I gritted my teeth as I struggled beneath her grip, I was beginning to feel dizzy and the blood was pumping loudly in my ears. She smiled, exposing her teeth. "Interesting," she spoke, amusement in her eyes.

Focusing my strength, I forced her off me, she fell backwards, flipping back up to meet me a moment later. Her grin grew wider, as she punched out at me. I howled as she punched me in my right arm. She was powerful.

There was no sense in holding back now, mustering my strength I leaped forward diving on top of her and pulling her to the ground. I punched down at her like nothing I'd ever done before. It took me a few seconds to realise I was only meeting leather, rather than a person. I looked where I was punching and cursed.

I looked around me, even up in the beams of the ceiling but she was never where to found. Dammit it, she was worse than William. I looked around for the vampire that had lead me here and his friend, but they were gone too. I wished that I'd learned that trick when I was a vampire.

All that remained was my stake lying on the ground with a coloured piece of paper underneath it. I frowned picking it up. The only notable feature was that it gestured towards a town a few hours from here. I scowled. What was this supposed to mean? A thought struck me, what if this was their next town? It could be a trick, but if it wasn't then I'd just hit the jackpot, the others were going to be so excited when I told them especially Pete.

I looked at my arm which was searing with pain. I was surprised to notice there was a massive bruise on my arm that pulsed and then began to disappear on its own. I was starting to worry that Hayley's joke theory about me becoming a vampire again might be true, especially when I worked how odd it was that I could still see in here.

I figure I should probably head back to the others, so I walk across the room the door that the vampire had lead me through. The only hint of the vampire's presence was the throne like chair still seated at the other end of the room. With a sigh, I closed the door behind me.

I tried to remember the way I came, I followed the tunnels back to the other room. I couldn't stop myself from thinking that I wouldn't be able to make it back there, yet no vampires appeared so perhaps it was the safest route right now.

Sneaking out of the hidden corridor, I expected the fighting to have died down since I'd left. In fact, the opposite had happened. Vampires were everywhere. I caught sight of Taylor a few meters away as he stabbed a stake right through an older looking woman's chest. She let out a howl as she crumbled to dust. Taylor quickly went for the next one, I could see rips and blood on his shirt making it clear he'd been fighting like this the entire time. It made me feel awful for leaving like I had. I thought of the note in my pocket, at least I'd gotten a clue on these vampires next move.

Tightening my grip on my stake, I headed into the crowd. Staking anything that I could. Then my eyes caught on the orange haired figure lying lifeless on the floor. Beside her was a second one with slightly curly hair. I gasped, barely thinking I raced through the crowd of vampires towards them.

Hayley had her hand to her head, one entire side of her face was covered in blood, Joe's chest was stained in blood. Barely thinking, I felt them both for a pulse they both had them, but they were weak, they were both losing a lot of blood. I was surprised the vampires weren't going crazy for them.

That was when I heard a loud clunk and a groan from behind me. I turned catching sight of a shape falling, they fell to a group with a thump. My heart stopped as he fell, it was Pete.

"Pete!" I yelled loudly, I could already see the blood. I had to stop myself from crying or overacting. I stared up at the vampire that had hit him. They held a lead pipe in hand, I looked behind them noticing that a pipe on the other side of the corridor was broken and beginning to flood the tunnel with water. My focus returned to them as they grinned at me menacingly, and I held my hand tighter on the stake.

He raised the pipe high into the air, and I looked around searching for my options. I could move, but he might just hit Joe or Hayley instead. The vampire squinted for a moment before shaking his head. He turned in the opposite direction and ran, disappearing in the blur of people.

I was confused, why had he left me? Trying not to focus on it, my eyes searched the room. Noticing how the water was beginning to fill the tunnel, it would reach me in a few moments. Soon the entire tunnel would be flooded, it wouldn't bother the Vampires, but it would the rest of us. I frowned, we needed to get these three and possibly more out of here.

There was a loud high-pitched squealing noise, and I reached to cover my ears, as did the vampires in the room. They dispersed within seconds, flicking up water as they moved. I could see Brendon, Patrick and Taylor now looking stunned, their injuries evident. Then there was a fourth figure at the end of the hall holding a strange whistle like object in his hand.

The biggest surprise was that the person holding it was Andy. 


	7. Half-Alive

I was a shell of a person as I waited outside of the basement, back at home. I had curled myself up into the foetal position, at the door after Patrick had chased me out of the room long ago. I hadn't even bothered to change out of my wet clothes since we'd made it back and was now making a puddle on the floor. I didn't care though; my appearance and my own personal state was the last of my worries. All I wanted right now was for my friends to be safe. So many people that were important to me had their lives on the line right now. Hayley, Joe, Pete and Annie. I cusped my face in my hands refusing not to cry. I should've been there. For all of them.

Yet, I'd been so stupid. Thinking like the old days I'd gone trusting vampire boy to take me to Chrissy, the vampire queen. Which to be fair he had done, and I had found a clue. Yet, what had I possibly lost in the process? Even the clue didn't seem so worthwhile anymore, not if all my friends could've ended up dead. I leaned my head against the wall, letting the pain wash over me. What had I been thinking. I was such an idiot.

"You happy with yourself?" Andy yelled down at me, as he stopped in the corridor. He didn't seem to care that I was no longer among the living. Sure, he'd saved us, but I had nothing to say to him. I didn't really have much I wanted to say to anyone. "Look I care about Annie too, but is all this really worth someone getting killed?"

"You came to help us Andy." I growled up at him, "If you didn't believe in what we were doing, then why did you come?"

Andy frowned, biting his lip for a moment, "The only reason I came was because Joe sent out a distress signal. I knew something was up, I came."

Somehow Andy's words offered me no comfort. Things had been worse back there than I thought. Guilt rocked me, Joe had been the one to help us get out of there. I couldn't thank him enough for calling Andy. And I was still grateful that Andy had come.

"What I'm trying to say, Cass, is that we're not hunters anymore. When are you going to accept that?" Andy spoke his eyes loaded with daggers.

I felt the rage building up inside of me, my fingers trembled, "And Andy when the hell are you going to understand this is my daughter we're talking about? God know what those vampires who've taken her have done."

"I know Cass but look around you. Patrick's down there right now, working on the three of them. Now that out powers have been fading the vampires are a million times stronger than us. I know this was all our lives once upon a time, but those were our glory days. When are you going to start accepting that the vampires are stronger than us now? Those days of hunting are over. Whether you like it or not."

I took a deep breath, simply letting the force of Andy's words wash over me. After everything that happened, I saw Andy's point. We weren't who we used to be. Yet, while that bitch still had my daughter I wasn't hanging up my stake just yet. I wasn't taking this from Andy, when I knew what was right. When I knew just what I could do.

I stood up, looking him directly in the eyes, "Thank you for what you did back there Andy, and I truly do appreciate your opinion. But I'm done with your attitude. You might be done and that's okay, but I'm not."

Andy looked genuinely stunned, as he stared at me. He seemed to be totally speechless. His words came out as small stutters rather than words. I wasn't in the mood to wait for them to form.

"I know what I have to do now." I nodded, "So, thank you."

Not waiting any longer for his response, I turned and marched myself down to the basement.

As I made it down there, I noticed how the room was lit with dozens of lamps and candles. Patrick was in the centre of the room at his desk writing in a notebook. As he looked up, he gave a tired smile at me. I immediately noticed the prominent red scar down the left side of his face. I'd been so focused on Pete that I'd barely noticed.

"Ah, Cassie I was just about to come and get you. I'm all done for the night." Patrick spoke, his expression unchanging.

"How are they?" I asked settling my hand on the chair across from him.

"Well they've all stabilised to see the least. But considering the damage Pete especially took, he's doing okay. I'm just hoping that there isn't any permanent brain damage, I'm keeping him out of it to let him heal." He explained.

Permanent brain damage, my heart wavered at that. There was the real possibility that he might not be the Pete I knew when he woke up. I'd seen enough movies and tv shows where this sort of thing had been thrown about to know what happen. Would he even remember me? Or how to do things?

Patrick looked away, "I probably shouldn't have said that."

I blinked realising that I was trembling on the office chair. I pushed it away, letting it ram into the desk. Patrick jumped a little, but continued, "I think one of them stabbed Joe with his own stake. It should heal up though, he just needs some rest. The wound wasn't too deep, but he lost an awful lot of blood."

"And Hayley?"

"Same deal, she took a pretty bad blow to the head. I'm not sure what it was, she lost a bit of blood, but she should heal up though."

I sighed, the nagging feeling returning to my chest. Andy did have a point, this was my fault and I'd dragged everyone else into this. Even Pete had been badly injured, just because I'd been focused on Hayley and Joe's injuries and not on my own surroundings. I should've protected him. I felt in my pocked for the crumpled note. Finding Annie was for now, something I had to do on my own.

"The thing is Patrick, I've decided that I'm leaving."

There was a clatter and Patrick looked over at me from his desk, he looked genuinely shocked, "Leaving? Like for real?"

I nodded, "Annie's not going to find herself, and you boys need to stay here to keep an eye on the other three."

"No no no no." Patrick shook his head, racing out from behind the desk, he looked me directly in the eyes. "That is a bad idea, just wait a little longer." Patrick grabbed my hands holding them tight. His eyes were filled with concern. I looked down at his hands, they were still slightly tinged with blood.

I sighed, before I shook my head and pulled away.

"I'm done sticking around here. I can't keep waiting and hoping that someone will magically work out a way to find her. That everyone can keep risking their lives like this."

Patrick nodded, biting his lip, "Maybe you are right then, we should leave this up to the police now. We don't have powers anymore and even in strength we're getting weak. I mean if even Pete was this badly injured."

I frowned, deciding against mentioning that I think Pete had been trying to protect me. It should've been me that took the blow. Plus, I still didn't think Patrick's idea was a good one. Informing the police was just an act of dragging more people into this. Which was exactly what I was trying to avoid by leaving.

"Really that's your only plan? Leaving the police to get hurt by the vampires. They did nothing about this before, in fact they were vampires themselves. Remember!"

"That's not what I meant- "Patrick spoke.

"Look, I know I can do this. I spoke with Chrissy, she's the vampire queen- "

Patricks eyes grew wide, with everything that had happened I hadn't told anyone that I'd met her.

"She said herself that they were leaving Chicago tonight. I can't hang around waiting for something happen and waiting for these three to be better again. By then it might already be too late." I gestured to the piece of paper I'd found in the back of my jean pocket, "This a clue Patrick, and I know I'm the only one who needs to follow it."

Patrick bit his lip for a moment but nodded solemnly, "If you think that's what you need to do."

Suddenly, he pulled me in a hug, "You stay safe out there okay, and call me if you need me. I'm only a phone call away."

I nodded, promising that I would. Patrick had always had the kindest soul. I knew it was hard for him to let me go like this. Especially when it was unspoken that we may never see one another again if something were to happen to me.

I had just one thing to do before I left. Realising what I mean, Patrick opened the room for me. Three beds had been set up into a makeshift hospital room. There was a mess of machines, and I silently wondered where Patrick had acquired them from. The three of them were sleeping, at least that's what I told myself.

I stood over Hayley's bedside first. She was fast asleep, but her injuries were clearly visible, half of her head bandaged, and the small wounds covered up. I turned to Joe whose arm was covered in plaster. The one that stopped me the most was Pete. From Patrick's word I had a feeling that the machine was the main thing keeping him alive right now. His entire head was bandaged.

I let out a long sigh, as I took his hand in mine and sucked in a deep breath. Seeing Hayley and Joe injured was one thing. But it was a million times worse to see the love of your entire life in this state. I squeezed his hand tightly, knowing he wouldn't be able to respond. But part of me still hoped that somehow somewhere he knew how much I cared for him.

"I'm going to find her." I told him, "So don't give up on me yet."

As the words left my lips, I head the door creak behind me. I expected it to be Patrick back in to check up on me, but instead it was Taylor who walked in with a bunch of flowers in his hand. He set them beside Hayley's bedside.

He considered me for a moment, before frowned, "Patrick told me you were leaving, is that true?"

I nodded, preparing for him to try and stop me as Patrick had.

"I might not be able to read minds anymore, but I think it's the right thing for you to do." He let out a long sigh, "As Patrick said, we can't stop you."

I nodded, "Thanks Taylor." I was a little relieved that someone didn't think it was a crazy idea.

Taylor sighed as his eyes fell on Hayley, "You know, Hayley and I have been friends since Middle School and there's so much the two of us have been through together. I've seen her at her best and at her worst." He smiled sadly, "But most of all it hurts me seeing like this, when we first started hunting I always feared of something like this happening, but then we became vampires and we never had to worry about this sort of thing anymore. Now that it's happened I don't know how I'm supposed to feel."

I guess, neither Taylor or Hayley had mentioned how long they'd known each other and I hadn't realised that it had been that long. I pulled him into a hug, and he let out a soft sniffle. He smiled gratefully at me, pushing me away. I left Taylor there. I knew it wasn't romantic love, but Taylor and Hayley had always shared a bond that I couldn't even begin to comprehend.

  
I walked up the stairs and went to my room, packing up some of my things into a small backpack. My stake, a photo of Annie, Pete and I at the park, and another of the two of them with Pete attempting to teach Annie how to play Bass. A third photo was of our entire gang, I looked over everyone's faces. Brendon, Pete, Hayley, Joe, Andy, Taylor, Patrick and me in the middle holding baby Annie in my arms. We looked so happy, it was hard to believe how different things were right now. Although I knew it might never happen, I hoped we'd get to experience happy moments like it again.

"A little birdie told me you're leaving Cass." Brendon frowned, and I turned to find him leaning up against my door frame. I jumped startled by his appearance as I carefully tucked the photo in my backpack.

"That little birdie was right then, I'd assume that it was Patrick huh?" I spoke, "I don't know what he's told you but I'm doing this alone."

"All by yourself? Not even Patrick or Taylor's going with you?" Brendon questioned.

"I can't wait around waiting for the police to find her, you know I just can't Brendon."

Brendon nods, "I understand that, but are you sure that you don't want someone else to come?"

I shook my head, "No, you need to stay here. Taylor and Patrick are going to need some help you know."

"You sure?"

"Positive." I stop him. I didn't need Brendon to talk me out of this or decide to come with me. The whole point of this was no one else getting hurt because of me.

Brendon opened and closed his mouth as if he was about to say more, but instead he simply nods, "Okay."

I picked up my backpack and marched past him, I felt Brendon pull me back by the shoulder. I glanced back at him angrily.

"I'm really sorry. I was there, I should've done more..." He spoke with detached eyes.

I nodded, "I know Brendon and it's okay." I sighed, "I was the one who left to see the vampire queen rather than staying and helping watch everyone else's back. If anyone should be saying sorry it should be me."

"Patrick told me what you did, you had to talk to her Cassie." Brendon spoke, "Remember I was the crazy vampire years ago, best to find out what's going on in their head rather than endlessly fight them. You did the right thing."

There was a moment of silence between the two of us, Brendon didn't like to talk much about when he had been a vampire. None of us really did.

"Look, I still don't agree with you going off on your own. But I'm going to keep searching for her back here too. No matter how far away you might end up, don't forget that."

"Thank you." I hugged Brendon too. He looked surprised but hugged me back.

With those words I turned, pulling the bag strap tighter on my shoulder.

"Not too late to back out now." Brendon teased.

I turned to him, letting out a long sigh, "I'm doing this, whether you like it or not."

"Alright, go." He spoke waving his hand out the door. "Good luck."

Leaving Brendon, I pulled the flyer from my pocket, filled with purpose as I headed out the door. Unsure of what my fate would now bring.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> So it's possible that this is one of the last weeks of regular updates on this for a little while. I'm hoping to keep it to 1 or 2 weeks between chapters like The Moon Will Fall but I'm not sure if I'm can keep up with both of them when they both have quite a few chapters left. We'll see how I go though, hopefully I can get them both done. :)


	8. All In The Cards

I took a long deep sigh as I gazed up at the screen. There were no buses leaving for Pine Ridge until the morning. I thought of going back to the house get the car, but I couldn't bear to go back there. It would just make things worse. Brendon or Patrick would try to talk me out of leaving in the morning and I would have to force myself away from Pete's side once more. I wanted to be there for him, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I had to find Annie.

I guess I was stuck here for a little longer. I frowned as I looked around the bus terminal. The coffee shops were briskly closing for the night. There were a few people lined up for the final bus. I could see a man sleeping on one of the many benches scattered around the room. A woman with dyed light pink hair was reading a book on another. I frowned looking around, was it possible to sleep here for the night I wondered?

My eyes rested on the benches, choosing one by a window. I sighed wishing I'd brought a pillow or a blanket with me so that I could sleep a little more soundly. For tonight this would have to do, I would try and find a hotel room when I made it to Pine Ridge.

I frowned as I lie down on the bench, I sucked in a deep breath right as I realised there was no longer anything to distract me. Patrick's words that Pete could have suffered some sort of long term head injury lingered in my mind. Would Pete want me doing this? Was I forgoing him by leaving everyone and going off my own. Hayley and Joe as well. I felt my eyes grow watery and I rubbed them just as the tears began to fall. I had made myself alone in all this. No one could possibly understand about vampires but them, we were a team. I should go back, I told myself. I was in no way prepared for this.

"Are you all alone sweetie?" A woman's voice drawled in a southern accent.

I look up to see a woman with light pink hair. I was startled for a moment, blinking away my tears. The woman didn't say anything, but her eyes were judging me as if there was some unspoken word between the two of us that she knew.

"You're welcome to join all of us ladies." She spoke, gesturing to a group of about four or five other women of various ages with suitcases and back packs scattered around them. I could see one of the girls, a blonde-haired teenager perhaps passing around candy to the others. Beside her, one of the girls rocked a small baby to sleep.

I but my lip for a moment. Seeing the chance at perhaps what could be the best way to spend the night.

"If you don't want to, of course that's fine too." She frowned at me, looking a little nervous.

I picked up my backpack and nodded at her, "Oh no, I want to."

As I approached a few of the girls wriggled over for me. I found myself wedged between a girl with bright red hair and glitter eyeshadows, she was probably in her mid-twenties like I was. On the other side of me was the blonde-haired teenager who had been passing food around to the others. She offered me a selection of strawberry twizzlers, with a smile I took one or two from the packaging.

"I'm Elise, so what's your name?" She asked as she tucked the packet into her backpack.

"Cassie." I smiled at her.

Perhaps waiting in the bus terminal wouldn't be so bad after all.

***************

The bus leaving Chicago was far too crowded, on the seat in front of me a woman rocked her crying baby to sleep. The guy next to me had his headphone volume up to loud and a couple at the back of the bus had a massive argument in front of everyone, with one of them moving to sit up the front. I was squished in the windows corner, just willing this torturous bus ride to be over. The waiting was unbearable. I was frustrated that none of the girls from our bus station slumber party were headed here as well. We'd all traded numbers so I wondered if perhaps I would meet some of them again someday.

It had been fun just having a girls' night, perhaps not a place I ever expected to have one, but it was good. I'd laughed the most I had in days.

Yet, as the bus rolled along; the warm and fuzzy feelings faded, and Chrissy was back in my thoughts. I sighed, as I looked over the travel flyer for Pine Ridge for the billionth time this morning. It was exactly where I was heading right now, in the hope that this had been her clue and what she'd intended me to do. I'd now inspected it enough to notice the distinct lipstick stain on the back. It further proved that this was her work.

It looked as though it was a large city, and its brochure boasted about the city's three large towers which gave you a view over the entire area, and its pine trees. They seemed a little obsessed with those.

I'd slept, (Well at least tried to) as I'd waited at the bus station until the next morning for the first bus that would get me here. The girls had been good for me, but I hadn't gotten much sleep last night.

As the bus arrived in Pine Ridge, I let out a loud sigh. The passengers around me scrambled to get off. Following behind them I lugged my small backpack off the bus. As my feet touched down on the concrete I looked around in amazement, this bus station was a lot bigger than I had expected. With a high glass ceiling and metal structure holding the whole thing up. There were people everywhere, many with large hiking backpacks. I was overwhelmed for a moment. It had been such a long time since I'd been somewhere I wasn't familiar with on my own. Usually I'd have Pete or Annie with me. I sucked in a deep breath, I had to be independent about this. I knew it was unlikely, but I hoped if Pete had woken up by now that one of the guys back home had explained to him what was going on. My phone was remaining switched off, I couldn't bear to think what was happening back there.

I wandered the town for a few hours, just trying to get my bearings. It was smaller than Chicago, but confusing to a newcomer like myself. They seemed to take this Pine Ridge thing a little too seriously with dozens of tacky stores selling merchandise of little pine trees and such. I silently hoped that I wouldn't have to spend too long in this town. Perhaps I could buy one just to take home as a joke.

I frowned as I looked around, there was nothing about this town that made me think of it as a place that vampires would like. Sure, it was crowded with lots of alleys and side streets to lure unsuspecting victims into. But it didn't seem to have the night life that vampires would normally be interested in. Why would Chrissy move her coven here? It seemed they weren't like other vampires I'd encountered before. The thought concerned me. That made them unpredictable.

By the time I found myself in a coffee shop, the reality began to dawn on me that I was completely alone out here in this town. My hand hovered over the zipper on the front pocket of my bag. If I opened it that would allow me to access my phone, and the powers that went with it. Patrick had said to call him. I frowned, knowing if I called them so soon they might even try to track the number. That wasn't the best idea. I was doing this alone now, and I was sticking to it. No one else was getting hurt because of me. If I talked to any of them now, I knew I'd be on the next bus back to Chicago.

Silently I focused on drinking my coffee, trying to keep my thoughts at bay. I knew if I went too far into them I'd start crying over Pete again as I had last night. Thinking of Pete also lead to Annie and I didn't want to think about that either. I frowned, this was useless.

When I'd finished, I left a tip for the waitress as I made my way back on the street, it was late afternoon now, and people were hurrying home from their work. I sighed, wondering where I was going to sleep tonight? I guess I should look up some hotels on my phone or go and see some of the reception desks to see if anyone still had rooms available. I hadn't exactly thought this through.

That was when I saw a bright blue flyer flickering on the ground. I was drawn to it somehow. A magic shop. It advertised readings, tarot cards and other similar items. I frowned at it skeptically. Then I remembered of the witch woman who had once helped me by hinting of the curse. She'd disappeared off the radar since then but perhaps this place could do the trick. I wondered if there was someone like that there who could help me or if they were just a tacky magic shop run by a wannabe. I thought of the tacky merchandise shops, it was hard to tell.

Deciding to put thoughts of finding somewhere to sleep for the night out of my mind, in preference of seeking out some answers. I set out in search of the magic shop. I grabbed my phone and entered its location into it. I grinned realising that it was only a five-minute walk from here if I kept my pace.

When I arrived at my destination, I came to an older style building that's facade had been painted a deep purple with a glittery sheen to the paint. In the window we're various decks of highly decorated cards, wall hangings and dream catchers strung in the window. I was relieved to find that the store said it was still open.

Taking a deep breath, I opened the door. A light jingling noise announcing my arrival. The store was packed with various charms and spiritual posters. The woman at the counter was young, dressed in a rainbow shawl with a black dress underneath. She didn't pay much attention to me as I walked inside.

I walked around the shop for a moment realising that there was only one other customer in the shop, a guy with dark blondish brown hair. He was muscular and was looking over a set of charms intently. Then suddenly, when I walked past, his attention broke, and he stared directly at me following me as I moved through the shop. He raised an eyebrow, before looking as though he was still looking at the charms, but I could see his eyes flicker to me as I approached some of the items. What was his deal I wondered to myself?

The boy was still staring at me, as I approached the woman at the counter. She smiled at me, finally acknowledging my existence.

"Look can you help me?" I demanded, "I'm looking for my daughter and-"

"Oh, do you want a reading then, sweetheart?" She questioned, before I could finish.

I nodded, I think that was what I wanted. I wasn't sure about all this witch stuff. It sounded promising. She gestured to the seats behind the counter. I offered her money, but she shook her head. "Your aura concerns me. For you, free."

She leads me to a table and began to shuffle a deck of cards in her hand before laying them out across the table. Her hands hovered about them, she picked up one. It displayed and old man on it with a lantern. The hermit, the card read below it.

"You've been doing some soul-searching I see." She spoke, before placing the card down as if it had little meaning to her. I frowned, would that be what you'd call the last day or so? Did this make her reading accurate? I was slightly sceptical.

She pulled out another card, it showed a dramatic looking skeleton creature holding a scythe, I frowned as its name was death, a shiver running up my spine. My throat ran dry as my thoughts immediately concluded that my worst fear would indeed come to life. The woman didn't look too concerned though, "Something is about to begin while another is about to end. It's not necessarily a death, perhaps a transformation may take place."

I frowned, I still didn't like this card. I was grateful when she placed it back down on the table. The next one she picked up was a moon card, displaying a large moon, with two dogs beneath it. 

"You're anxious about something." She frowned, "There is an illusion I see. The one that is the source of all your troubles. Things may not be what they seem."

I frowned, well she got that right. At least I wasn't paying for this. I'd practically told her that I was looking for my daughter. I wish I could find that witch woman again, she'd been a lot better. I was starting to think this woman was a fraud, those cards all an act. I already had my hand on my strap when I noticed that she was still examining the card, she stared at me for a moment and I was glued in my spot. "There is more though,"

"I see the moon in your eyes." She said cryptically.

"Excuse me?"

"The moon it glows all around you." She spoke again, "It's no wonder this card came up."

I frowned, tapping my finger on the purple table cloth. I wasn't here for talk about moons. I wanted answers or prophecies. Just something useful that would help me out of this mess.

"That's great and all but what about finding my daughter?" I glared at her from across the table.

She shrugged, "I can't guide you on that path. You must be patient."

I frowned I was done with all this psychic stuff. Death, Hermit and the Moon, none of those cards had seemed particularly cheerful. Asking this woman for help hadn't helped at all, in fact it made me more concerned for my future. I shoved a few dollars towards her, although she'd told me it was free. She looked surprised by my indifference.

As I stood up, I felt my vision start to blur. I raised my hand up to my head as it began to burn in pain. I dropped my bag to the floor, I needed air. I raced outside, my movements wobbly as the world spun and shook around me. My heart thumped in my skull and I felt an awful taste in my mouth as if I was about to throw up. I fell to my knees in the middle of an alley. I was dry retching as I fell to my knees. I didn't just want it to stop, I needed it to.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


	9. Wolf In Sheep's Clothing?

I clutched my skull, just praying for the pain to stop. My entire body felt as though it was on fire. Worse yet, I was alone. No one was here to snap me out of this. I fell to the concrete clinging to the coldness it provided, but it did little to stop the fire running through my veins. I clenched my teeth, letting out a small grunt to stop the pain from consuming me.

"Miss, are you okay?" I heard a male's voice ask, along with footsteps and the shadow they provided as they walked towards me.

I blinked startled for a moment, a momentary distraction from the pain surging through my bones. It shouldn't've come as a surprise someone catching me in the middle of one of these mysterious episodes in the middle of the street. A fear struck me in the chest, I didn't want to draw attention to myself out here or end up being looked over by medical staff. Instead, I barely glanced up at the newcomer, and told them through gritted teeth that I was fine.

My entire body convulsed a moment later, and I let out a sharp groan. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder, "Just take a deep breath. You're okay." The male's calm voice spoke again.

I doubted his words, but I was desperate. I took a deep breath, allowing my mind to focus on nothing. My confidence wavered for a moment as, yet another sharp pain struck me in the chest. I took another deep breath, and slowly I felt the pain in my skull subside. I opened my eyes, as my breathing returned to normal, and the disgusting taste left my mouth. Tilting my head up, my eyes met with the male who had helped me. He was a male around the same age as myself, perhaps a few years younger. He had blondish brown hair and warm smile.

I looked at him closer realising that he had just been the guy watching me in the store. My heart missed a beat. Had he followed me all the way out here? But why?

"Feeling better?" He questioned, as if there was nothing unusual about his appearance.

I sat up straighter now, turning around to face him, "Yeah, a lot better, thanks." I nodded. I was stunned that what he'd told me had even worked. His posture relaxed as if he was relieved by my answer.

He offered his hand to me, as if to help me up. I took it, and I felt the strength in his arm as he helped pull me back to my feet. I offered him a polite smile. We stood in awkward silence for a moment.

"So, uh, my name's Ashton, and you are?" He questioned, his eyes focused on my own.

"Uh, Cassie." I replied, a little uncertainly. I wasn't sure what to make of him yet, he'd helped me, but I didn't exactly trust him, "You were watching me in the shop right?"

He bit his lip for a moment, as if my words had thrown him off balance slightly. "Yeah, I was uh... curious about you? You uh, how do I put this...had a weird scent."

I froze, his words replaying in my mind. Two of them stuck out, weird scent? That wasn't usually something a human would bring up? My chest tightened and for a moment I thought all my symptoms from a few moments ago might come back. This guy might seem polite, but he was a vampire I was certain of it. They sure had changed their tactics over the years. Well at least he hadn't tried to kill me yet. I still had a chance of escape. I just needed my stake, I frowned as I felt my pocket realising that it was still in my bag at the magic shop. I hoped my feeling was wrong.

I back away, pulling away from him as I shot daggers with my eyes, "What are you?" I growled.

He looked totally stunned for a moment, as if he was confused why I would even ask that question. He shrugged, "I would've thought you'd have already known. I'm a werewolf."

I stared at him. There was little I could do to prevent the small gasp that escaped my mouth. I'd heard of werewolves existing but never had I once seen one with my own eyes. What had I walked into, did everyone in this town know about them? A chill ran down my back as I glared into his eyes. I had almost died from the venom of one after all, I had every reason to be afraid of someone like him.

"So, they do exist." Was all I allowed myself to say, unable to hide the awe from my voice. His expression remained unchanged, as I examined him carefully. From what I could tell he looked like a human if he hadn't told me I wouldn't have even known. I wondered if I'd been able to catch his scent like I had when I was a vampire if I would've been able to know otherwise. I frowned, people like him were uncharted waters for me. I had no idea what he could do.

"It's my turn, what are you then?" He questioned.

I searched his eyes, but there seemed to be no malice in his tone just curiosity. I guess he was just able to tell I was a hunter blood was all. There was nothing for me to worried about telling him I supposed.

"Well I was a vampire for a few months, a while ago but I'm just a hunter blood." I answered him, though I wasn't still sure that status still stood considering the way that we had all been seeming to lose our abilities lately.

He blinked, seemingly stunned by my words. I was prepared for him to start questioning me as to why I still wasn't a vampire right now, but it didn't seem to be what he'd picked up on. "Wow! So, you're a hunter blood? I honestly thought they were a myth, but I guess not?"

"Well they aren't." I smiled over at him. This time I noticed he was the one to back away from me, I even though I caught a bit of fright in his expression. "Hey, don't worry I don't hunt werewolves."

"Lucky." He breathed a sigh of relief, and his shoulders relaxed.

"To be honest you're the first werewolf I've ever met though." I reply nervously.

As he was the first one, I couldn't exactly be too sure whether I hunted werewolves or not. But for the moment I decided to give this Ashton guy the benefit of the doubt.

"Geez, hopefully I make a good impression on you then." Ashton grinned.

"And hopefully, I'll make a good impression for all those Hunter Bloods out there." I answer returning his grin.

His smile faded for a moment, and I noticed him sniffing the air. "It's weird though, I can detect a hint of werewolf on you as well?"

A werewolf? I blinked at him. Ashton was the first werewolf I'd met in my entire life. I frowned, as I tried to come up with a reasonable explanation. I knew it was a long shot, but it was probably the only thing that could explain it.

"Well that could be from years ago when I was a vampire." I started, "Another vampire injected me with werewolf’s venom with the intent to kill me."

"Which it would've." Ashton nodded, "But obviously it didn't because here you are."

I nodded, realising that I needed to explain all this a little further.

"Well I'm a hunter blood right, and each of us have a special ability. One of my friends used to be able to read people’s minds, another creates bursts of electricity with his bare hands and another could use his voice to get people to do what he wished them too. Mine involved healing and the ability to break an entire version of the vampire curse that had affected my friends and I."

"So, you didn't die obviously, and became a human again? That right?" Ashton questioned with a raised eyebrow.

I nodded slowly.

"But you obviously didn't become a werewolf though? Not even show signs of one?"

I quickly shook my head, "No way." I thought about it a little more, as Ashton shot me a surprised glance, "I mean hey, I managed to pat a wolf once just after I became human but that's all. That was like six years ago though..."

Surprisingly Ashton remained in silence. I was worried that I had upset him somehow, as he tapped his foot impatiently on the ground. "But it's not possible..." He finally muttered, shaking his head in disbelief.

"What's not possible?" I raised an eyebrow.

He looked me up and down, "You." I shot him a look, and he continued, "I don't understand how it didn't affect you any more than that. Maybe it's because you're a hunter blood or because you were a vampire? That werewolf venom would've stayed in your system for months possibly years. How are you still human?"

"Whoa. Stop right there." I yelled at him, he blinked at me startled by my ferocity. "It's a hunter blood thing for sure."

He let out a long sigh, but still his bemused expression showed that he didn't look convinced. "Yeah, I guess so. I mean it's impossible, that was six years ago?"

I nodded, but his uncertainty was even making me start to doubt myself. I stopped the thought in its tracks. I didn't want to think of any possibility that I could ever become another supernatural creature ever again. It could still be a while until I saw either of them, but I had Pete and Annie. I couldn't go back to living in the shadows again.

"You're not from here, are you?" Ashton questioned with a raised eyebrow. Seemingly changing the subject.

"No, I'm from Chicago." I sighed, "I'm alone on a crazy mission to get my daughter from the vampires that took her." My mind flashed with a new possibility, "Happen to know if there's been any around lately?"

Ashton shook his head, "No, I haven't seen any vampires here for a while, they all ditched about three or four months ago. What makes you think they'll be here?"

I frowned, pulling out the flyer that I still had in my pocket. He bit his lip, as I explained to him everything that had happened, especially about Pete.

"It looks like Chrissy and her gang are back then." Ashton frowned, "So this is what you were asking Jess for help with right? I mean, hey she's a pretty good witch, but she likes to leave people with more questions than answers. Something about believing people find their own path. She's much better if you want a potion or a charm to ward off against evil spirits."

"Tell me about it. All she kept going on about was moons, and she even pulled out the death card on me." I grinned before mimicking her, making gestures like I was looking into a crystal ball, "The moon is in your eyes." I spoke in an eerie voice.

"Not too helpful right?" Ashton grinned, looking as though he was trying hard not to laugh. I had a feeling after what he'd said that he'd had a similar problem with her before.

"No, I mean I knew a witch once that helped me break the vampire curse, but she's kind of missing in action now so she's not much help." I explained.

"I see." Ashton nodded, "You know there is sometimes another one around these parts who might be able to help. She travels a lot, so she can be quite a tricky one to catch. She doesn't speak in quite so many riddles."

My eyes lit up, someone they could help me? Maybe Ashton was going to be more useful to me than I thought.

Ashton quickly pulled a notepad from his pocket and scribbled down a number and passed it to me.

"Thanks, Ashton. You've been a real help." I speak, as I notice that there are multiple numbers listed.

"My numbers the one below in case you need anything." He smiled. "If you don't get me, it'll at least be one of the Pack. Tell them you know me, and they'll do their best to help you."

I looked down at the notepaper, sure enough there was a second number written there. That must've been who’s the second number was, sure enough his name was written above it.

"Thank you." I smiled at him, I was truly grateful for his help. I sighed, "Well I guess this is goodbye then?"

"For now." Ashton nodded. "Good luck with finding your daughter Cassie. Once you find her, you should both come meet the rest of my pack one day, bring Pete too once he's better."

"Yeah, I will." I smiled. "I just hope we find her."

That was when Ashton eyes widened, his face growing slightly pale. I frowned wondering what was wrong. Before I could look around Ashton growled, "Vampires."

"They always have to come and bugger things up, don't they?" I frowned.

"Yeah, they do." Ashton agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! ^^


	10. Hunter

Fear ignited in my bones as I moved closer to Ashton. My eye locked on the group of vampires that were now charging towards us from both directions. I frowned, noticing that each wore black leather jackets, with silver studs along the sleeves. They were the same as the one that the vampires had in Chicago, so I'd say they were related. I noticed one point to Ashton and me, and all the vampires around them broke into fanged grins.

I frowned, I'd hoped that I would have had more time here before any of them had found me. In fact, I'd hoped that I'd been able to find them on my own first. I frowned, I could possibly dodge my way through them, but who knew how many streets that they had cornered. They could have the entire block for all I knew.

Beside me, Ashton was frozen solid like a statue. I didn't think he was going to run. His earlier words had suggested that he was familiar with Chrissy's coven. I wondered if he had any tricks up his sleeve for getting rid of them. I frowned, what could werewolves do anyway? Then the thought came to me of one thing I knew for certain about werewolves and vampires.

"Can't you just bite one?" I question Ashton nervously.

For a moment, a smile plays on his lips, but he shakes his head, "I wish. There's dozens of them though, they'd probably manage to kill us both before I could bite enough of them, even if I shifted into my wolf form."

I frowned, remembering that my pockets were still empty, and I was without my stake. All I had was the flyer and the note that Ashton had given me. A feeling of doubt rose in my stomach, "Damn, and my stakes still in my backpack in the shop."

Ashton shoots me back a concerned look, and he bites his lip his eyes moving between me the vampires.

"I have an idea. Do what you can, I'll do my best to take them out. In the meantime, you watch my back, alright?"

I looked around the vampires nervously, as they grinded to a halt forming an almost circle around the two of us. I nodded at Ashton, right now without my stake it seemed like the best idea.

A moment later, and I notice the way his irises shimmer with golden, before taking over his eyes. I gasped in shock, he'd seemed so human only a moment ago. It felt odd seeing him like this. I let out a second gasp as I noticed his nails turn to sharp claws, and his teeth seem to sharpen before my eyes. He doesn't seem to notice my surprise as he lets out a grunt. You'd think after years of seeing vampires, that this kind of thing wouldn't surprise me. Yet, it still managed to.

He races towards the group in front of him, his claws striking though the air. The first vampire he meets shrieks dropping in pain to the ground. I had to say I was impressed. Though as I look around I realise that the other vampires are catching on, Ashton raises his claws and I watch as two vampires take him on either side bringing them to a halt. He lets out a growl and the two seem matched. The other vampires crowd around them and begin pulling him against the wall. None seem to come for me though and for now the vampires on the other side of me haven't moved. They start to form a line, almost like a barrier. I quickly deduced that this was so, we couldn't escape.

For a moment I think of running and leaving Ashton here with the vampires, there was a gap in the wall of vampires right in front of me if I moved quick enough I might stand a chance. Though I'd promised that I'd watch his back.

I narrowed my eyebrows, analysing the crowd of vampires that were attacking the werewolf. I knew that I would be risking myself without my stake, but I could still punch and kick without it. I race forwards towards the group and the vampires on the fringes of the huddle, hiss and turn their attention to me. Relying on my instincts, I duck and weave my way around them, swinging my foot out every now and again to trip one. As a few of them fall like dominos, I can't help the grin that appears on my face. I hadn't lost this.

Just as my confidence is reaching its peak. I feel something icy grab on my shoulder, and I feel their fingernails against my neck as they spin me around to face them. My eyes meet with a dark-haired vampire, and I only manage a shriek as they lift me in the air and drag me to the wall by the throat. The vampire grins, a look of pure delight in their eyes.

I cough and splutter, and I can feel that air is no longer reaching my lungs. I can faintly see Ashton still fighting his way through the crowd. Three of them have him pinned but he thrashes around with his teeth exposed. I wonder if he was trying to bite one? My heart sinks, I'd been trying so hard to keep everyone out of this, and within five minutes I'd dragged Ashton into this when he was only trying to help. I would never forgive myself if he was killed because of me. He had nothing to do with this. All I ever brought anyone these days, was pain and suffering.

Suddenly, the vampire holding my neck lets out a sharp sound. Their grip wavers for a moment as their eyes roll back into their head. I cough and choke as the air enters my lungs again. I notice the arrow in their chest as they begin to fall their body slowly disintegrating into dust. Arrows were a lot slower at destroying them than stakes it seemed, but they did the job. I hear a few groans from Ashton's direction and manage to catch sight of two arrows flying into the attacking vampire's backs. Ashton collapses to the ground as the vampires disintegrate around him. His eyes instantly search around him, before landing on me with a stunned expression.

Perhaps he thinks it was me who had shot the arrows. But I had no idea either. I looked around us, and on the top of the surrounding buildings. Just who had shot them? I looked over at Ashton who had clearly realised that it wasn't me, we exchange nervous glances as we move closer together again.

That's when I hear a soft thud from behind us. When I turn, I find a boy with thick dark curly hair and a dark black hoodie on. I couldn't help but stare as he tucked a crossbow into his backpack. He surveyed the two of us carefully. I noticed now that Ashton had moved beside me, his claws still extended and his irises slightly golden. Ashton's posture and glare didn't give me much trust in the new comer.

The boy stared at Ashton looking a little dumfounded. I suppose being greeted by someone that looked like Ashton did in this moment wasn't useful for making someone feel safe. Ashton seemed to realise this, his claws and glowing eyes quickly disappearing.

"Uh, thanks for that." He grinned at the boy, as if he hadn't just looked like a monstrous being. I nodded hoping to ease the tension.

The boy was still staring at Ashton though, his expression one of concern. A moment later and his face softened, "It's alright, I don't hunt werewolves." He spoke calmly, I breathed a sigh of relief his words reminding me of my own, "But you know, considering you're a werewolf, the two of you were getting your asses kicked by those vamps. I couldn't watch any longer, I had to do something."

I grimaced, it was embarrassing someone calling us out like that. Especially one that was a total stranger. I could be mad at the kid, but he had helped us.

"Well if I'd had my stake than we probably would've had a chance..." I replied in frustration. This guy sounded as though he might be a hunter like me, and especially when I was supposed to be a Hunter Blood I didn't want him thinking I was useless.

The boys' eyes suddenly lit up, "Wait, you're a hunter too?"

I suddenly felt nervous, sure I'd figured he was a hunter already. Yet, the way he looked at me so expectantly, as if those words were the greatest thing he'd heard all day. His words filled me with nerves and the feeling that something was expected of me. Yet, right now I wasn't exactly a hunter to look up to considering what I'd done to my friends.

"Ah, yeah. I am. I was semi-retired until a few days ago, but I am a hunter none the less." I ended up replying.

From the ways the boys' eyes winded you would've thought I'd announced I was a famous musician like Pete and the boys; or even the queen. "Oh wow! I've never met another hunter before! Have you been at it long- What's your technique- Why did you start hunting-?" He speaks quickly in a rush.

"Whoa, slow down kid." Ashton spoke noticing my expression, "We get it you're a hunter, she's a hunter too. But just who are you?"

The boy looked frustrated at Ashton, as his attention turned over to him. I was grateful to be out the spotlight for a moment.

"I'm not a kid. In fact, I'm almost twenty-one. My name's Calum." He replied, he looked uncertain for a moment, "I'd tell you more but out in the open like this and with vampires lurking that's all you're going to get."

I frowned, but Ashton began to introduce himself to the boy and I found myself expected to do the same.

"I can't believe I finally met another hunter, " Calum spoke when we were finished, "You were getting your ass kicked, but you have to teach me how you did that dodge and kick thing."

"Uh..." I spoke nervously. I hadn't expected to pick up a fan so quickly.

"Look uh, we need to get out of here." Ashton spoke with a frown looking between the three of us, "I can smell more vampires coming, and Calum's kind of right, we're sitting ducks for them out here."

Calum's face fell with disappointment. I felt bad, there was a lot we could probably learn from one another as his technique seemed different to mine. I'd always wanted to learn to use a crossbow, but no one had never taught me. He seemed to curious about mine too since I'd mentioned the stake.

"But you know perhaps we could get a bite to eat, and you two could talk it over. I'm happy to pay, I mean you really helped us out back their Cal." Ashton added, he frowned, "If it alright if I call you that?"

Calum nodded, but frowned, "Okay, but I'm not sure that it's safe to talk about this kind of stuff in a public place?"

Ashton frowned, "I guess not. My apartments only a few blocks away and I can cook. We can head over there, instead. Is that alright with you Cassie?"

With a hint of doubt, I nodded. I was nervous about going somewhere with a werewolf even with what appeared to be another hunter. Yet my curiosity won out and it appeared that I was sticking with Ashton and the newcomer for longer than I thought. It couldn't hurt, perhaps the three of us even made a reasonable team. Though silently I swore to myself that I wouldn't let people risk themselves for me again until I found Annie. Was I betraying Pete and the others somehow by doing this?

Calum scowled for a moment, still considering Ashton's offer. I still wasn't sure whether he trusted Ashton, but I think he wanted to talk to me. He nodded, "I guess it's fine with me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apoligies, I think I uploaded some of this story wrong, so if you've recieved multiple notifications or the story wasn't making sense it should be fixed and in order now. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! :)


	11. Shared Goals?

Moving quickly, the three of us went back to the magic shop to collect my bag. It was sitting right where I had left it, a small white envelope sticking out of the front pocket. I frowned finding it odd until I noticed inside contained the exact amount of money that I had given the woman. Frowning, I located her and tried to offer it back to her, but she had refused saying it was a gift. I'd gone to argue with her about it, but Ashton shook his head and had pointed to the time on his phone. I frowned, realising that if I wasted my time arguing with her then the vampires might have enough time to track us down again. With a quick nod and a word of thanks, the three of us left the store.

We walked the streets following behind Ashton, until we arrived at a tall apartment building a few blocks away from the magic store. The building was mostly glass with a small coffee shop underneath. Ashton began to walk inside as if it were nothing. Calum's mouth dropped to the floor, as he shot a surprised look at him. I was stunned, this place much cost a lot to rent.

"You live here?" Calum had questioned.

Ashton shrugged, "Uh, yeah. Is it a problem?"

"No, it's just well wow. This place is amazing. " Calum quickly shook his head, and as we walked inside the foyer and towards the elevator. We loaded into the lift together and took it up to the twenty fourth floor.

When we finally came to the room, the main room was massive. There was a long window that extended the entire length of the outer wall behind the dining table and kitchenette. The place was immaculately kept, not a thing seemed out of place. It almost looked as though it was something out of a magazine cover rather than a place that someone lived. If Calum had looked stunned before, he did now. His jaw had totally hit the floor, as his eyes bugged out as he looked around. I couldn't help but be impressed too, I'd never even thought I would step foot in a place like this. Alex's place had been good, but it was old fashioned. This was incredible.

The illusion was shattered however as my eyes fell onto the sofas that were facing towards the television right as we walked in. There were long, violent claw marks along the fabric, and it was torn in places contrasting greatly from the rest of the room. I bit my lip, and my heart missed a step as to how they'd been created. Uncertainty rose in my stomach.

Beside me, Calum raised an eyebrow. He looked away a moment later, the grimace evident on his face. I guess I was even a little surprised he'd come back with us. I mean I knew that both of us had said we didn't hunt werewolves. Yet, I could see it in his eyes that he was questioning that. To be honest I was too, I didn't know much about them at all and I'd walked right into one's apartment. Perhaps this was one of my worst decisions yet.

Ashton looked a little nervous as he gestured for the two of us to sit at the dining table near the back of the room. Calum's expression quickly changed to a half-smile. Pushing away my fears, I sat beside him just as Ashton disappeared over into the kitchen area.

I dumped my backpack down beside Calum's and his crossbow on the floor. It seemed funny against the neatly kept apartment to have the items.

Neither Calum or I spoke for a moment, which allowed my eyes time to explore the room. They soon fell onto the wall in front of us. There were two cork boards hung side by side on it. One was littered with what looked to be clippings and print outs from the internet and newspapers. Some had scrawled hand-written red arrows connecting between them. Curious, I pulled back my chair and walked over towards it.

I read over them with a frown headlines and sentences sticking out at me:

_'Fears rise for two young teenagers who have been missing for three days after leaving for a hike....'_

_'The bodies were found dumped near town bridge, little is known as the only clues to what occurred but both victims were found with two distinct marks on the neck.'_

_'Mystery surrounds the disappearance of a group of students in their early twenties near university grounds.'_

_'Fifth disappearance this week near popular night spot.'_

I read over them noticing that there appeared to be a theme, many of them were cases of disappearances, many with little information. Some others had hand scribble posted notes, some attached on bright yellow post it notes. Words like vampire and werewolf were commonly littered throughout them. I frowned, what was the point of all these?

I heard a rustle of paper, and nearly jump through the ceiling when I realise that Calum was now standing beside me looking at them too. He had his hand up to one article and was reading it intently with a frown. His hand dropped slowly, and I heard a distinct sniffle and I noticed the way his eyes were looking slightly glassed over and a little red and puffy. He caught me staring and turned away from the board, not meeting my eyes. It was as if he was pretending he hadn't been looking at them.

I frowned, there were so many articles pinned onto here that I couldn't place which one exactly he'd been looking at. Whichever one it had been, it had upset him. I couldn't stop myself from wondering just which one. I looked back at him, now sitting back at the table as he sat blank faced staring down at the knots in the wooden table.

I hear a clink of glasses and looked behind Calum noticing that Ashton had returned with drinks. 

"What are all these, Ash?" I questioned to him.

Ashton blinked at me for a moment, as if confused. His eyes moved to the corkboard behind me. His cheeks flushed slightly with pink as he set the glasses down onto the table.

"You found those huh? They're just work." He explained with a slight shrug, "There's been a lot of disappearances around here lately. Quite a few of them have been related to vampires, werewolves and a bunch of other supernatural occurrences. If I can track the werewolves, I usually try to help them. I work a lot with the police though to try and help solve them. I have a few friends in there, which is how I managed to get a place like this."

Wow, that was surprising. I guess that's why he had been so calm talking to me when he'd noticed that I wasn't doing so good. He must've dealt with dozens of people before like that.

"So, does that mean that the police know that you're a werewolf?" Calum questioned in a quiet voice.

Ashton shrugged, "A few do. It's a bit of a quiet thing. Those that do know, it doesn't seem to bother them much. I mean they all know they'd be fairly lost without me. It's not like they have any other supernatural creatures working for them."

If there was one thing I picked out from that sentence was that there was a good chance that the police weren't corrupt vampires as they had been in Chicago when the Dandies had been running the place. I mean, if they were willing to work with a werewolf and Ashton didn't seem to think any of them with special abilities.

"Look at those photos on the other board, they're a lot better." Ashton continued as he gestured to the corkboard beside it. I noticed that It was covered with photographs, many with large groups of people. "That's my pack."

He grinned, as if he were showing us a photo of his kids. It made me happy, yet it only reminded me of my only friends back in Chicago. My heart sunk, I could only hope that everyone was still doing okay. Pete especially, I hadn't realised how much I was missing him. Yet, at the same time I had to remember what I was doing all this for, I needed to find Annie and if it meant I had to do it on my own like this than so be it.

Someone behind me let out a loud sigh, breaking me from my reverie. I turned back to the guys, both were now sitting at the table. Ashton sipped on his drink, while Calum ran his finger along the top of his glass, barely taking a sip. His eyes were devoid of tears, but were directly on me.

"So, uh, Cassie, now that we're here. Will you answer my questions?" Calum asked.

I guess I couldn't keep avoiding it much longer, especially with Ashton and Calum both staring at me intently. I nodded, taking the spot back beside Calum where a drink now rested.

"So how long have you been doing this?" Calum asked first.

I could feel Ashton's gaze on me as Calum began his interrogation. I'd already told him most of this when we first met, but Calum hadn't heard any of it. So, I guess I was going to have to re-tell bits and pieces again.

"Just over six years," I began and soon I found myself explaining about the night where I'd first met Pete, Patrick, Joe and Andy at the coffee shop. I told him how I'd asked them to train me, and about how I'd discovered Pete was a vampire. He'd looked shocked at that, but nothing could compare to when I told him how I'd once been a vampire.

"What the hell?" Calum yelled, "You were one of them? How does that even work? I don't understand. Wait, you are human right?"

Ashton gave a small snigger, as he knew what had happened. He seemed quite amused by Calum's reaction. I shook my head quickly, ignoring him, "I'm getting to that."

That was when I explained about Hunter Bloods. He'd sat up straighter when I'd started talking about it. He'd even questioned if he could be one as well. He seemed annoyed that I had no distinct answer for him, but I hoped that no one, especially not Calum ever had to go through what we'd been through to find out.

I then moved onto explaining about how we'd broken the curse. This time, Ashton had asked a lot of questions like how I'd known that had been the reason and he had a few questions about Brendon.

"So, your friends now with the guy, that tried to kill you on more than one occasion?" Calum stared at me totally dumbfounded.

"Uh, yeah. He's totally not like that now, I promise. He was Pete's best friend before any of this happened and a hunter too." I countered. "I forgave him I guess?"

Calum didn't look so convinced but nodded along anyway. If Ashton found anything odd in that he didn't mention it.

By the time I'd explained about Pete and Annie. I was exhausted and missing them more than ever. It took everything I had to hold back my tears. I hoped it didn't make me seem weak but Calum and Ashton's sympathetic gazes were enough.

"So, Calum. You've asked a lot about me, but I'm curious how you ended up doing this whole hunting gig too?" I glanced over at him, expectantly. Honestly, I was tired of talking about myself, but was curious about the other hunter.

Ashton nodded, "Yeah, Cal. I've been wondering too."

Calum looked like a fish out of water, as he stared between the both of us. He was silent for a moment as he looked away. He fiddled with the string on his black hoodie looking uncomfortable. Perhaps I shouldn't have asked him about it so soon. He sucked in a deep breath.

"Well let's just say that you're not the only one the vampires took someone from." He spoke cryptically, I saw his eyes flicker momentarily to Ashton's board. His tone was aggressive, as he clenched his fist, "My best friends left me. They both joined a vampire gang a few months back. They wanted me to join them too, but naturally I refused. Right now, I'm just trying to find them. The two of them need to be stopped before they can hurt anyone. I obviously can't save them, so I want to be the one to shoot the arrow straight through both their chests."

Now, it was my turn to be shocked, the fierceness in his voice had surprised me. I would've never have guessed things would be this way. Two of his friends were vampires and he wanted them dead. It seemed so harsh, yet for a while there that had been the way that I had seen Brendon many years ago. I'm sure Pete would've taken the pleasure in doing the same.

"I mean no one should be allowed to live like that, they're both dead to me now. I just want to finish the job." Calum spoke angrily, his fist shaking, "I still can't believe they chose that for themselves. Who'd willingly want to be a vampire?"

No one said a word for a moment, the three of us sat in stunned silence. I had no words, I couldn't imagine two friends turning on you like that without an explanation. I knew all vampires weren't necessarily evil, and I'd like to think that I wasn't when I was one. Yet, if his friends chose this for themselves they had to be evil. No one in their right mind would choose that. I knew I certainly hadn't.

"I'm so sorry." Ashton finally spoke, as he let out a long sigh. He shot a sympathetic glance in Calum's direction. Calum half smiled at him.

"Well that's about it, my stories not as long as Cassie's over here." Calum spoke, sobering up. "Well we've all talked except Ash, so what about you?"

"Uh- "Ashton stuttered looking uncertain at being suddenly thrust into the spotlight, "Maybe later, uh-. But, look what you both said got me thinking."

Calum and I exchange glances and nod at him to continue.

"Well Cassie wants to find her daughter; Cal wants to find his friends and I don't particularly appreciate these vampires stomping around here thinking that they own the place. They've caused my pack way too many problems, so I propose that we help one another, maybe by forming our own little team? What do you both think about that?"

I exchanged glances with Calum as he bit his lip, staring at Ashton with an uncertain expression. I sighed it was a good idea, Calum and I were both hunters and Ashton's skills as a werewolf would be invaluable. Ashton had a point the three of us all could help one another. We'd make a good team. I'd even though it myself earlier when I'd agreed to come here.

Yet, something stopped me. The exact reason I'd come all this way out here was to get away from my friends and team, so that they wouldn't get hurt. How would two hunters and a werewolf have any more chances of finding my daughter than the seven of us had?

I bit my lip, Calum had said that he was searching for his friends though. So, no matter what we decided he would continue to do that with or without our help. From what I could gather, being a werewolf seemed like it was something that Ashton took seriously, especially when it came to his pack. I looked back at the photos they were evidence of that. As was the wall of mysteries he was trying to solve. Even if I said no, he would still be doing all that even if I didn't help. Therefore, if something happened to any of us, it wouldn't be directly my fault. I wouldn't have forced anyone into this, and it had been Ashton's idea after all rather than mine.

I glanced over at Calum, who was biting his lip nervously. He looked over at me, I could see the hesitation in his eyes as he tried to work out what I was doing. I thought about it, could I see myself working with these two? Possibly. Would it be as good as working with my friends? Of course not. Yet with everyone's abilities fading it had been getting too risky. The injuries had been proof of that. In this case Ashton seemed like a strong werewolf and Calum seemed to be a skilled hunter as well.

I nodded slowly, noticing that Calum nodded not long after I did. Ashton who had been starting to look worried, grinned.

"I guess that's it then?" Calum half-smiled, still looking a little uncertain.

"Not quite, I'm curious where it is that you two are living right now?" Ashton questions.

I frown. What kind of question was that? Yet, I bit my lip realising that I hadn't exactly worked that part out yet. "Well, I only just arrived here today. So, I haven't had a chance to find anywhere yet." I answered.

Ashton nodded his eyes moving to Calum, I followed his gaze noticing that Calum had ducked his head slightly. He bit his lip, looking nervous. "Well ... wherever I can find space, I guess? I'm kind of homeless since the guys I was living with abandoned me, and I couldn't afford to keep the rent up on my own."

Ashton seemed to consider our words for a moment, he looked around his apartment drumming his fingers on the table.

"Just as I suspected." Ashton nodded, "Well if you're happy to take couches, both of you are welcome to stay here for the time being."

Calum and I exchanged stunned glances. Was he being serious?

"Really, you'd let us do that?" I questioned. Calum nodded sharing my bewilderment. I mean I knew that years ago I'd camped out at the warehouse back at Chicago when my own apartment had become unsafe, but that had been a huge building not an apartment like this.

"Sure, it'll be nice to have you guys around." Ashton smiled.

Calum and I exchanged glances, "You in?" He muttered under his breath.

I nodded slowly, unsure if any of this was real or whether what I was agreeing to this was the right thing.

"Well okay then."

********************

The three of us talked for at least another hour or two after that. It wasn't until we caught Calum nearly falling asleep in his drink that we mutually came to the agreement that it was time get some sleep. Ashton had brought in some blankets and pillows from the cupboard in the hall. In the meantime, Calum and I had quickly taken ownership of the lounge room with our belongings making the whole place seem a little more lived in and less like the magazine cover we'd walked into. I'd taken the sofa closer to the wall, whilst Calum had taken the one across from me.

Ashton had left us to it after that, retiring to his own room.

"Can I turn out the light?" I questioned to Calum, not long after Ashton had left.

"Wait, uh Cassie." Calum spoke, softly in a whisper, "I want to ask you something now that Ash isn't here."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Okay, shoot."

"Well you said you were a vampire, right?" He asked, chewing on his lip nervously.

"Yeah, what about it?" I asked him, I knew how shocked he'd been at the time, but I hadn't expected him to bring it up again.

"Well, like how did you do it? Like how the heck are you a human now? Plus, that guy too?" Calum questioned with wide eyes.

I frowned, this was what it was about, huh? I was sure I'd explained it well enough, but I guess not. Plus, I guess Calum had looked kind of stunned at the time. He'd more than likely forgotten everything I'd said.

"Well as I said before, it had a lot to do with my Hunter ability of being able to heal thing. It's hard to explain, but for a moment it felt like my entire body was shutting down, the werewolf poison in my system was quickly killing me. I was in Pete's arms at the time, and the two of us were a mess. It was around that time we'd started to realise we liked each other, we kissed and the next thing I know we're both human again and so was everyone else effected by the curse.

Calum was dead silent, and I bit my lip wondering whether I'd said the wrong thing.

"I had a feeling it was something like that." Calum said, "Look, do you think if we find them, my friends I mean? That perhaps you could save them too?"

For a moment I stared at him dumbfounded. Was he really asking me to do something like that? It had been a miracle enough the first time, let alone a second. Sure, I'd done it once but was it even possible for me to do it again. Could I really turn vampires back into humans? Possibly without having to kiss Pete or become a vampire again myself? I wish I knew, but with how my abilities had been lacking lately I would be amazed if I could heal a sprained ankle.

"Perhaps I could." I shrugged, "It's been a while though."

Calum's entire face lit up, the hope seemed to be enough, "You know if you could do that, then I might not end up having to kill them after all."

That would be wonderful. Though I deep down I was uncertain. I didn't have the heart to tell him that I wasn't even sure my powers still worked after all, especially like that. It kind of felt like it was a one-off thing. I hated giving people false hope and that was exactly what I knew I'd done. But as Calum grinned, quickly turning off the light. I couldn't bring myself to tell him otherwise. Why was no or I don't think so, such a hard word?


	12. Encounters

"Alright! I'm done!" Calum yelled, the sweat pouring down his face as he collapsed onto the ground, his chest rising and falling heavily. I wasn't sure if he'd be able to handle it, but he had.

"Wow, you are a brutal teacher Cassie. No wonder you're a hunter blood." Ashton grinned, as he moved to take his turn.

"I was taught by the best." I grinned back.

Though deep down my heart ached as I thought of the others. I hadn't taken my phone out of my bag since I'd arrived here, for all I knew there could be dozens of messages by now. I could only imagine what was happening back there right now. I couldn't help but wonder whether Pete, Hayley and Joe were doing okay. How were Brendon, Patrick and Taylor going, too? They might not have been injured but with everything going on it can't be easy on them either.

All this training was making me think of Pete especially, we'd used to train like this all the time. My heart skipped a beat as I thought of him, I missed him so badly. There was nothing Calum or Ashton could say or do to change that.

Yet in saying that perhaps right now Calum and Ashton were the best thing for me. It was nice to be around other people with their own goals that still crossed with your own.

It had been about a week since we'd first arrived. Calum and I were still living in Ashton's apartment. I'd grown used to sleeping on the couch, it wasn't half bad. It was a strange alliance between the three of us. Calum had insisted I train him and Ashton had agreed as well. So, of a morning we'd train on the rooftop of the apartment building. Calum was teaching me how to use a crossbow. I wasn't as good at it, as I was with my stake, but I was slowly improving. Well at least that's what Calum seemed to think.

Calum was incredible with his bow and arrow, hand to hand combat obviously wasn't his thing like it had been mine. He had stamina though, I'd give him that.

Ashton on the other hand, we discovered was an expert at boxing. I held the boxing pads up for him as he punched without needing gloves. I could tell just by looking at him that he was holding back, because his eyes would shimmer with golden as his punches grew stronger. As they weakened his eye colour would fade.

By morning tea time, we'd start off on research and start mapping out a plan for the afternoon and marking out leads on the map. Apparently, Ashton seemed to think, it was easier to search for a group of vampires of an afternoon, that way they couldn't run. We hadn't found a lot yet, and we hadn't seen any of the black leather jacketed vampires since the other night. I worried that they had moved on again and that I'd missed my chance. Ashton still seemed to think they were around, he said that his mysterious sources proved they were still close by.

I was beginning to feel a little more at home here, like one day Ashton had caught me looking at my photos and had suggested we put them with the others too. Seeing mine up there, Calum had produced photos of his own and they were quickly added as well. I noticed he had two pictures: one was a large group of people, I made out Calum quickly, as with the older woman who looked as though she could be his mother, and a girl who looked slight similar that I assumed to be his sister. The second was a picture of Calum with two other boys, it was an older picture as they all looked quite little, about twelve or thirteen at most. The two other boys in the picture struck me as familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on why that was.

As each day passed, my headaches grew more painful. There would at least be about ten minutes a day where I'd drop to my knees, letting the pain rack through my body. Calum and Ashton were both getting nervous about them, suggesting that I even go and see a doctor. Perhaps they were right. Yet, I couldn't understand them though because I would feel totally fine afterwards. For now, I preferred to just ignore them.

It was around lunchtime that day, that Ashton received a phone call. He frowned, the entire time. Calum and I exchanged glances neither of us able to hear what was being said, "Alright, thanks Josh. That helps a lot."

Without saying a word, Ashton wrote something down on a piece of paper and attached into the board. He frowned as he stared at it for a moment. "Another one near that street." He tapped his foot and pulled out his phone, "There's an abandoned building right near there."

"What's up Ash?" I asked noticing his frustration.

"That was one of the pack. Someone found a body drained of blood right near the one from yesterday. It was covered in dozens of teeth marks." Ashton said.

I frowned, that sounded exactly like Vampires, but were they who we were looking for? Calum beside me looked a little spooked. He seemed to take on vampires with ease, but it appears the details were a little too much for him.

"So, are we going to check it out?" I questioned.

Ashton nodded, "I think so, that is if you two are both up to it?"

Calum and I exchange glances, I was totally up to it. Calum bit his lip but nodded back nervously. I had a feeling if I'd disagreed he would've as well. He hadn't changed much since we'd been here, he'd still seemed wary about Ashton, and seemed to agree to most things like this if I did too. I guess it had a lot to do with being the only other hunter here.

By the time afternoon rolled around, we were walking around the streets that contained the abandoned buildings that Ashton had mapped out. Unfortunately, there were a few more abandoned buildings in that area than we'd initially thought. So, we had a few to check. Calum held his crossbow tightly, and I had my stake in easy reach in my pocket.

We walked along a main street, a few people raising eyebrows at Calum's weapon. I hoped people thought it was just cosplay or something similar. This was my main issue with going out in the afternoon. At night people didn't notice things like this as easily. With a frown, Calum tucked the crossbow away into his backpack. The stares were obviously bothering him.

We came to the first destination, a dilapidated office building around the block from where the body had been found. The door was bordered up with nails, and Ashton easily kicked open the door for us with little hesitation. As the three of us walked inside I noticed that it was lined with rows and rows of desks. All of them lined with a thick layer of dust. Some of the windows had been kicked in and a large graffiti tag in bright pink spray had been written across the back wall.

"A bit light in here for vampires, don't you think?" Calum frowned glancing around us.

I nodded in agreement, there was nowhere to hide from the sun in here. Unless they were able to walk in the sunlight like I'd once been able to do. In any case this was a terrible hideout for vampires, they'd all be turned to ash a few seconds after the sun rose.

"I know, but we haven't tried the basement yet." Ashton frowned, his eyes locking on a fire door to the left of the room.

He walked over to it, with the two of us following behind him. Ashton opened the door into a dark staircase, I let out a sneeze as the dust went up my nose. He switched on a flash light, illuminating the path. I followed behind him, only pausing when I realised there wasn't another set of footsteps behind me.

Calum still stood at the top of the staircase, looking down at Ashton and me with a doubtful expression. He shivered, his face slightly pale. "I don't think I can go down there."

I heard a frustrated groan from behind me, and Ashton tapped his foot in frustration. I frowned, Calum may be a hunter like myself, but it didn't mean he didn't get scared of things. I started to climb my way back up the staircase. If this was a vampire's den, then there was no way in the world that I would leave him up here. I could understand his fear though, we were walking down a dark staircase with no idea what it leads down to. The report Ashton had given couldn't be helping things. If we were in the right place, it could be rather dangerous down here.

I sucked in a deep breath, as Calum shot me a relieved glance. "Sure, you can do this Cal." I spoke in a calm voice, thinking of the way that Ashton had once talked to me, "You just need to put one foot in front of the other. Besides, Ash and I are down there with you too. You want to be a hunter, right?"

Calum nodded slowly.

"Well walking into dark places where we don't know what we're up against is kind of what we do." I added.

"Besides we have a torch." Ashton spoke, grinning as he switched it on and began to wave it around the stairwell.

Calum hesitated for a moment, before he managed a small grin. He made a soft nod before taking the first step. We took the staircase one step at a time together, until we caught back up with Ashton. Ashton looked relieved, and the three of us began to walk again, Calum sticking close by me.

As we made it to the bottom, I found myself trying not to gag. It smelt dreadful down here, like mould and dirt. I narrowly dodged a few cobwebs. I guess it had been years since anyone had been in this office block. We looked around, Ashton moving the torch around the room into each corner.

"There's no one down here." Calum sighed, as Ashton continued to lead the torch around the room. Revealing dozens of old filing cabinets and an ancient looking computer. I nodded, that was about the extent of what was down here.

Ashton shook his head, "No, there might not be now, but someone's been here recently though," Ashton frowned, noticing our confused expressions, he added, "The place reeks of vampire."

"How many do you think?" I questioned.

Ashton remained silent for a moment, as he sniffed the air.

"Hard to tell." Ashton frowned, "I don't think it was many though and I don't think they stayed long."

His torch paused on something, a large brownish red stain on the wall. I gagged realising it was blood. I fumed, they'd been here. I knew it.

"Guess we were too late then." Ashton frowned.

"Well now we've established that the vampires aren't here, can we leave?" Calum spoke, noticing Ashton and I's eyes on him, he added, "This place is giving me the creeps."

I nodded, it was giving me the creeps as well. As we left I couldn't help but look back at the wall. I shivered. I couldn't help but wonder if those stains were left as a way of saying that I was running out of time to find her. Neither Ashton or Calum seemed to notice anything was wrong as we climbed the fire escape back up to ground floor.

I looked outside noticing that the sun was now setting outside. We were running out of time for our search, and we still had at least another building to search. We'd spent longer than I thought down there.

We walked outside and found ourselves in a crowd of people. I guessed that it was peak hour, with people heading home from school and work. The three of us stuck together as we headed towards the next spot, hoping to reach there before it was too dark.

"Mikey?!" Calum suddenly yelled, breathlessly his eyes on something further along in the crowd. He broke away from us, pushing his way through the crowd. I looked over at Ashton who shrugged, the two of us pushing through the crowd after him.

"Mikey!" I could hear Calum yelling over and over into the crowd. He was an idiot! What was he doing? We weren't supposed to be drawing attention to ourselves.

My eyes caught on Calum right as he stopped. People dodged around him, but he continued to stand there. Ashton and I stopped behind him noticing that he was staring at something on the ground. A leather jacket that had been left discarded there. He slowly picked it up, checking its pockets with a frown.

I held my breath, I couldn't quite see what he was looking at. Eventually he turned to us the jacket in his hand. There were silver studs all along the shoulders. He clutched it tightly with a miserable expression.

"Can I smell it?" Ashton questioned, gesturing to the jacket, "It's one of theirs, right?"

I noticed the hesitation in Calum's eyes for a moment, as he surveyed Ashton before he nodded and handed the jacket over to him.

Ashton took it, bringing the leather up to his nose. He frowned, "It smells of vampire, it thinks it's from the same coven as the other night. This might just help us find them." He spoke tucking it across his arm. "I guess we'll keep moving then. If ones around, we must be close."

Ashton began to walk again moving into the crowd. I started moving after him, but I noticed Calum didn't, he looked fairly shaken up. He looked around him, as if searching still. He caught me staring and began to walk again as if nothing was wrong, his expression suggested otherwise.

"Was that guy one of your friends?" I questioned in a whisper, as we moved through the crowd. I thought of the way that Calum had called out someone's name right as he'd raced off. They'd had a jacket too meaning that whoever Calum was calling out to was probably a vampire it made sense.

Calum looked startled for a moment, but quickly nodded, "Yeah, I think it was him. I've spent six months searching for him and that's the first time I've seen him since the night after they left." He paused, "The last time I saw him, he asked me to join them. I'd almost forgotten how different he looked."

I shot him a sympathetic smile. I knew how hard that could be. Seeing Patrick and my brother just after they'd been turned had freaked me out dramatically. It was like working out whether that person was who they once were despite their appearance. If that had been the first time he'd seen him in that long, it was easy to understand how shocked he would be.

"Alright, here's the next one." Ashton spoke, "We better be quick, it's getting dark."

The three of us bailed into a long-forgotten jewellery store. It's vacancy, made obvious by the dated style of the display cabinets around the room. A few had been broken, words tagged all over them by intruders. I looked around noticing the windows once more. It was way too light here for vampires.

Ashton let out a sigh, "So they weren't here then either. We've got a few more spots to search, but after what we've seen today I say we leave them until tomorrow morning."

I nodded in agreement, I'd seen enough for one day. Especially when I glanced over at Calum who still looked incredibly shaken. He was putting on a brave face, but I think after he saw what he thought to be one of his friends, had terrified him.

*******

Later that night, I had just started to doze off. When I heard someone softly sobbing from across the room. I peeked out from my blankets noticed that Calum was sitting tucked up with a torch as if he was sneakily trying to read. Yet, tears were streaming down his face as held a piece of paper.

I pulled my curls out of my eyes and sat up. "What you got there?" I frowned as I whispered over to him.

Calum shot up; leaping at least a foot up in the air. He tucked the piece of paper away discarding it beside him like it was rubbish. He rolled over pretending to be asleep. A second later he rolled back over again to face me, he let out a long sigh noticing that I was still watching him.

"He left me a note." Calum finally spoke, his voice quiet.

"He?" I questioned, realising that he was referring to the vampire he thought he'd seen today.

"Uh, Michael. You know the guy I was calling out today. He'd left it in the jacket. I took it out before I gave it to Ashton." He explained.

"Whoa, can I see it?" I questioned.

Calum slowly shook his head, "No." Noticing my surprise, "It's not like that. It's for my eyes only at this point."

I frowned, for his eyes only? What was that supposed to mean? What was Calum hiding?

He sat in silence for a moment, collecting his thoughts. Before he looked back up at me again, "I just don't know how to feel anymore. Have you ever spent a great deal of time thinking something was one way, and then discovering things might not be what you thought they were?"

"For sure." I nodded. I'd certainly been through that experience, finding out I was a hunter blood among many of those things.

"Well that's what this is." Calum spoke seriously, he let out a sniffle. "Just it's worse because I don't know which part I'm supposed to believe."

"Oh, Cal." I sighed, "I guess the only thing you can do is trust yourself, what you believe. I mean I don't know what that letter says but whatever that guy said to you- "

"Cassie it's okay- "Calum sighed, "I just need to sit on it for a while I guess. But thanks."

It was frustrating knowing that Calum was hiding something from us, but at the end of the day the three of us were a team but three separate people. I guess I just had to accept his wishes. Right now, that was all I could do I guess. Geez I missed Chicago.

 


	13. Hiding The Truth

Another day, another empty building I sighed to myself as I followed Ashton and Calum out of the apartment block that lunch time. I was beginning to lose hope, Ashton's theory was good, but it didn't seem to be going too well.

Surprisingly what had worried me most today, was how detached Calum had seemed all day. His stare had been vacant as we trained, his punches had no effort in them. He'd been staring at the boards in the kitchen for at least twenty minutes this morning. I wondered what exactly had been in that letter that his friend had left him that had made him like this. I'd tried asking him again, but he had only shaken his head. Even Ashton was starting to notice.

"Cal, before we go in; are you alright?" Ashton questions him, as we made it to the barricaded doorway of our next search area.

"Hmm? What? Yeah, sure I'm fine." Calum nodded, barely looking Ashton in the eyes. He looks up managing a small smile. Ashton doesn't look convinced but nods anyway.

I bite my lip, noticing how as soon as Ashton's eyes were off him that Calum's moping quickly resumed, returning him to his zombie-like state. Sure, I knew what it was over the letter, and after last night I thought I might have more of a chance of getting an answer out of him than Ashton seemed to. Yet, I decided against it. I knew if I was upset about something more than what I had told them, I wouldn't want Ashton or him bothering me about it either. I sighed, I just wish I knew what I could say to help.

"Damn, the scent seems to disappear right about here, but there's no one here." Ashton frowns as we stood at the top of an alcove that overlooked a library of old books which were scattered across the room. Papers and pages ripped from the books were scattered across the room, and many of the old boxed computer screens had been bashed in.

I frowned, if the scent disappeared here, then surely there would have to be some sign of someone at the end of it? The only explanation I had was that someone had travelled in a big loop or somehow covered their tracks.

"You don't think that they might have been spreading their scent around everywhere to trick you?" I questioned leaning up against the railing.

Ashton's eyebrows narrowed, and he seemed to consider my words for a moment. "You know what? I honestly wouldn't put it past them. You could be onto something there."

"Do you think they'd try that?" Calum questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Well knowing the vampires, this is all just a game to them." I sighed.

Ashton nodded, "Yeah, they have your daughter whether it's for a reason or not. So naturally they want to make us work to find her. If we want a shot, we just need to keep playing their game. I mean that's why you came here isn't it, Cass?"

I nodded. I certainly wouldn't have come to this town if I didn't think I'd have a chance of doing this.

"So, if this a game then I guess this is another fail then?" Calum sighed.

"Sure, looks like it." I sighed, "I’m actually starting to hope that the vampires change their tactics soon, I'm tired of walking around dumps of buildings."

"You and me both." Ashton agreed. "This was the last one I had marked down though, so where could they be? From what I know they'd have to be a large coven, so they'd need a huge place."

There was silence for a moment as the three of us seemed to consider this.

"You know, perhaps we're just looking in the wrong kinds of places then, we're assuming where they live are abandoned buildings, but what if they're not?" Calum said.

We were assuming a lot, here weren't we? There was a lot more ways that vampires lived that weren't always abandoned. Alex had his literal palace wedged between streets of normal buildings and houses, not that I liked to think of as a coven when we'd been vampires, but we'd had the warehouse. The Dandies had seemed to move their base around a bit, it certainly wasn't in abandoned places though. Not one of those places had been like this. This was just an abandoned dump.

"You could be onto something there, Cal." Ashton nods, "I guess we'll have to look into it."

"Well, it's getting late and dark, want to start heading back?" I questioned.

Ashton nodded quickly, taking one last glance around the room, "Yeah, let's get out of here. It's just making me even more frustrated. This was the last building we had to search."

I nodded in agreement, at this rate we were never going to find her. We'd searched about four buildings today, and all of them had ended with a similar conclusion, Ashton had declared the scent was gone, and the place seemingly abandoned. I wasn't sure what these vampires game was, but it was getting annoying. I frowned, why had the vampires given me that flyer if they weren't even going to show themselves?

_I guess this all part of their game._  I sighed to myself.

I held my hand up to block the light of the setting sun, as we emerged onto the footpath. Ashton stopped beside me, and I looked around for a moment realising that we were missing Calum. I frowned, as Ashton and I exchanged nervous glances.

"Cal?" Ashton called back into the building, yet there was no response.

I sucked in a deep breath, where the heck was he? He was right behind us only a moment ago. There was no way he could get lost in such a short distance.

Ashton swore before he took off back into the building, I followed behind him re-tracing the steps that we'd only just taken. My heart thumped in my ears as my feet pounded on the ground. What if something had happened to him? No, I couldn't think like that.

The two of us slowed as we came to the end of the corridor. We walked around slowly to the entryway to the room we had just been in.

Calum was standing there, frozen solid his eyes on something up on the ceiling. He held his crossbow in his hand, but his grip was trembling.

Ashton and I exchanged glances. Calum didn't seem to notice us though; his eyes were still trained upwards.

"Cal?" I called, waving my hand to get his attention. Calum blinked, he looked back up towards the ceiling before looking over towards us. His shoulders relaxed, then he quickly raced over joining us as if nothing had happened.

"Cal? You okay? What was that?" I questioned him, unable to hide the suspicion from my tone.

"Nothing." Calum muttered, "Let's go."

Ashton and I exchanged glances, but I followed him. I noticed Calum make one more glance backwards as we walked. I had a feeling that was a little more than nothing.

**********

When we made it back, I finally found myself with the odd urge to check my phone. I hesitated for a moment, my hand hovering over my back pack. I was going to have to do this eventually. I moved to turn it on, surprised as the screen illuminated. I didn't think it would even still have battery left on it. The phone buzzed and dinged a few seconds later, and as I expected I had dozens of phone calls and texts since I'd left.

There was a call and a text from Patrick from a few days with the words, 'How's it going?' written in the message. There was another call from Brendon, though he hadn't left a message or a text. Yet the name that stuck out to me the most was Hayley's, not only because it was her but for the fact that she had rung me six times in the past two hours besides the dozens of calls from the last few days. I hovered over the screen for a moment, I promised myself I wouldn't contact anyone unless it was completely necessary. Yet, the amount of calls from Hayley concerned me. Was everything okay back home?

Biting my lip, I called her back on video chat and after a few moments delay her and her now blonde hair appeared on screen. The other thing I noticed was the thin lines of scars all over the surface of her face. She looked a little pale, but at least it was better than when I had left her and the others.

She seemed to hesitate for a moment as she searched the screen, then her face widened, "Geez, Cassie, where the hell are you?!?!" She yelled into the speaker, "I wake up from a fight, only for Brendon and Patrick to inform me that you left to search for Annie on your own and didn’t tell anyone where you'd gone!? What the heck are you thinking?! Why didn't you let them go with you? Why didn't you wait?!"

Calum, who was sitting beside me on the couch watching the television; shoots me a look and points towards the phone in confusion. I grimaced, he was probably wondering who I was talking to and why they were yelling at me.

"Hi to you too, Hayley." I replied with a slight frown at all her questioning. I suddenly began to feel a twinge in my stomach, she was right I should've told someone where I was going but then I'd have had everyone here. After what I witnessed I didn't want that. I bit my lip, as I continued, Hayley still glaring at me through the screen expectantly, "Simple, I had a lead and I decided to take it. With you guys injured I thought it was better that I went on my own. So how is everyone?"

Hayley narrowed her eyebrows, as if to suggest we weren't finished that part of the conversation, yet she still answered me, "Joe's okay, he's a little sore but the worst of it is that he fractured his wrist. On the other hand, Pete's been awake, but he's been sleeping most of the day."

I frowned, that didn't sound too good. Pete was awake but sleeping a lot. Guilt began to flood me, I should be there with him not finding out what was happening over a screen. At least, Joe and Hayley were sounding better. That had to mean something.

"Patrick, still seems to think that Pete's doing okay though." Hayley added, noticing my expression, "All that sleep is helping him heal he hopes. He's recovering at least."

I let out a long sigh of relief, perhaps things weren't as bad as I had thought.

"So anyway, quit dodging, where are you? Say the place, and I'll be there to help." Hayley said.

I frowned, there was no way that I could tell her where I was. She'd be here within the day. I knew she could trace the call, but perhaps throwing her off the scent would work. "Uh, I'm in Columbus in Ohio?" I lied.

Hayley frowned, "You know I can still tell when you lie. I don't need to be able to read minds to tell that." She rolled her eyes, "Just tell me, Cass."

"Look I can't tell you just yet. Just know that I'm safe, I have some leads and I'm staying with some guys that I've made friends with. I don't need any more help." I told her.

"Guys?" Hayley raised an eyebrow, "Cassie? Who are you staying with?"

I frowned, I'd said a little too much. What was I going to tell her about this part? I wasn't sure if telling her I was rooming with a werewolf and another hunter was the best idea. I looked back over at Calum who was still watching me intently. He pointed to the phone and then himself. I raised an eyebrow at him. I could see Hayley watching from the screen. I didn't have much time to come up with something, the longer I hesitated the more chance she would know I'm lying.

"Is this one of your hunter friends?" He questioned in a whisper. I nodded, and Calum's eyes lit up. He wiggled beside me joining me in the frame. I guess I didn't have a lot of choice now I guess. I had to introduce them.

"Uh, so this is Cal. He's a hunter too." I told her, "Calum, this is Hayley."

Calum nodded, as he waved to Hayley through the screen, "Nice to meet you."

Hayley regarded him carefully, barely batting an eyelid. "Same to you."

"So how did you meet this one?" Hayley questioned carefully.

Calum glanced at me, seeming uncertain. He could tell Hayley didn't exactly trust him.

"He helped us out of a bit of a jam when I lost my stake, he's pretty talented with the crossbow." I explained hoping to ease her concerns.

Calum grinned.

"I see, that's cool." Hayley replied looking a little more impressed now. "Though who's this us and you used a plural before? So, I'd assume there's more than one?"

It was about then that Ashton walked into the room, he had timed his entrance perfectly. He raised an eyebrow at the two of us crowded around the phone. I was pretty sure by this point he didn't think I even had one.

"What's going on?" He questioned.

"We're talking to Hayley, she's one of Cassie's hunter friends from Chicago." Calum explained before I could answer, "Want to say hello?"

"Oh, I see." Ashton spoke, as he came to join us on the couch, "I guess I can."

I guess there really was no avoiding it now. I moved the screen so that all three of us were in the frame. Ashton waved awkwardly at her. I hoped that he wouldn't mention to her that he was a werewolf, or I had a feeling Hayley was about to start seriously questioning my choice in friends. Instead, Ashton made himself out to be a hunter like Calum and myself. I guess it wasn't that much of a stretch now that I'd been training them. I was glad that he'd said that, I guess he'd worked out perhaps that Hayley didn't exactly trust either of them. So, telling Hayley he was a werewolf right off the bat might end badly.

"There isn't anyone else hiding?" Hayley joked.

I shook my head, "Nah, this is it."

Hayley looked sceptical for a moment but nodded.

"So, you two are helping her find Annie?" Hayley questioned looking between them.

"Among other things, yes." Ashton says with a nod, Calum nods as well. I guess he was referring to helping Calum out as well.

"Good, I guess that's okay then." Hayley spoke. "But look Cassie, are you sure you don't want my help? Wherever you are, even if you're in somewhere super far away like Australia, I'll be there."

"Geez, I didn't go that far. I'm still here." I laugh at her. I certainly was not in Australia. Though if that’s where they’d taken Annie, I would’ve done it.

"You know what I mean, seriously though." Hayley grinned.

"Look I'll let you know, but I think we're all good here for now." I told her.

I looked behind me at Calum and Ashton who both nodded. It was then that I heard a buzzing noise. Ashton frowned, reaching for his pocket, he mumbled apologies as he moved into the kitchen area to answer it.

"I guess I'll talk to you later then." Hayley spoke, "Just don't leave me hanging for days like this time."

"I'll try not to." I agree. I honestly was going to try, even though I'd left Chicago it wasn't as if they were still my friends. I just needed to shut everyone out for a little while. Perhaps someday soon I might even bring myself to telling them where I was. I just hoped that didn't mean Hayley and the others would come marching here if I did. I appreciated their concern, but with everyone's abilities fading it wasn't worth the risk.

"I'll let everyone know you're okay, they'll be glad that I spoke to you." Hayley smiled.

"Tell Pete I love him, and I miss him. Also, that I'm sorry, okay?"

She nods, "I will."

I hung up the phone, I had barely realised that Calum was still sitting beside me.

"You miss him a lot, huh?" Calum smiled sympathetically.

I blinked for a moment, realising he was referring to Pete. "Yeah, I do. He's my other half, you know? We've been through hell and back together, it feels wrong doing this without him you know?"

"I know exactly what you mean." Calum nods. "It's nice that you feel that way about each other. Really, cute you know?"

I blushed, it seemed weird hearing someone talk about Pete and me from the outside. I sighed, I really missed him but at least Hayley seemed to think he was recovering even if it was slowly.  

"Do you two have a minute?" Ashton asked, suddenly bursting out from the kitchen. His eyes shifted between us, as he whispered, "Is your friend gone?"

I nodded quickly, fear once again re-igniting in my stomach. Whatever Ashton had to say was important, and I wasn't sure if I was going to like it.

Calum and I exchanged glances, but the two of us nodded and I dropped my phone on the table.

"Well that was just my pack. I need to get to them right away. I think I need the two of you as well," He frowned, as he bit his lip, "Well that is if you want to come?”

“Depends what for?” Calum frowns, viewing Ashton suspiciously.

“Well they think they have some information and it directly relates to finding Annie, and possibly even your friends Cal. I'm wondering if it might help us get out of this dead end we keep coming to."

I exchanged glances with Calum who nodded. "Well I guess then that we don't have a lot of choice." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made it in with a double update this week! Also, some possibly familiar faces might appear in the next chapter. ^^
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


	14. Pack

I bit my lip as the bus motored away. The three of us stood on the middle of a worn pot-hole filled road surrounded by trees. We were miles from the city. Yet, there had to be something out here. We were here to meet an entire pack of werewolves after all. I'd just expected a little more life was all.

Calum stuck close to me, as Ashton began to lead the way further along the road. I think we were both a little uncertain about meeting them. Ashton had assured us that everyone was friendly, but I had my doubts. Meeting one werewolf was one thing, meeting multiple werewolves was a complete other. I'd only just started getting my head around the idea that werewolves even existed, and that Ashton was one. Yet if someone had information that could help both Calum and myself, then I guess we had no choice but to take it.

As we rounded the bend, I caught sight of an old brick boarding house; it looked to be about three stories high and had high spiked metal fences, and a large garden growing around it. Green moss grew up the sides of the wall, but it looked rather well kept.

Calum and I exchanged nervous glances, as we approached the fence. Ashton looked around for a moment before pressing a large button on the side of one of the pillars of the gate. Suddenly I noticed the black square beside it light up, revealing a person's face. He looked to be a few years older and wore a black beanie. The person looked confused for a moment as he seemed to lean into the screen inspecting us.

I bit my lip, was Ashton sure we were in the right place? Or if we were, would they want us here?

A wide grin grew of the guys face, "Hey Ash...and friends." He grinned, "Come on in; I mean I think you know the way in by, now right?"

Ashton grinned back at the person on screen, "Oh I don't know, Ty. I haven't been back here for a few weeks, I might have forgotten the way?" He answered, the hint of sarcasm evident in his tone.

The guy shook his head, and the gate unlocked a moment later, slowly rolling open so that we could enter. The door was still a fair way from the road, so we had to hike across the grass up to the doors of the boarding house. I gasped as we drew closer, it was massive it's form towering over us as we walked.

"Why do you think they have all the fences?" Calum questioned quietly to me.

I bit my lip, I had no idea. Perhaps there was something they wanted to keep out? Or worse, wanted to keep in? I shivered at the thought. The guy Ashton had been talking to seemed nice, yet I was with Calum I couldn't understand why anyone would need such a big fence and a door intercom like that.

"When they bought it, they came with the place, I think?" Ashton answered, I blinked stunned that he'd even heard Calum who had been whispering quietly. He must have supersensitive hearing or something of the like. Honestly with my lack of knowledge still on werewolves that wouldn't surprise me. He shrugged, "I don't know though. If you're interested ask Tyler he's the one who owns this place."

Calum frowned, sinking back slightly. Ashton seemed to ignore this though as we approached a wooden door, we'd barely made it onto the landing when the door swung open. Two guys stood there; one had bright red hair under a black cap and the other was the guy from the intercom with the black beanie.

"Hey, Ash." The red haired one yelled, "Good to see you!"

"Yeah, not over the phone, for once, huh?" Ashton grins, "By the way everyone, Cassie and Calum, this is Josh and Tyler and guys, this is Cassie and Calum."

"Nice to meet you both." The red haired one; who seemed to be Josh nodded. The one in the black beanie; Tyler, nodded from beside him giving us a small wave.

"It's a pleasure." Tyler agreed.

My thoughts stalled for a moment, as I realised that both guys must be werewolves like Ashton. Perhaps they weren’t so frightening after all?

With introductions over, the three of us followed, Tyler and Josh inside. It was old, but homely, expressive sceneries hung on the wall and a tight hallway winding its way past numerous doors reminding me a little of a hotel. I guess Ashton had called it a boarding house, so it made sense.

"So, what is this place?" Calum asked. I nodded, it seemed way too big for two people, especially with that security gate. Why would they go to so much trouble?

"Well we sometimes use it for meetings like today, but it's basically a safe house for werewolves." Josh explained. "It's mainly for our pack but we take in a bunch of newbies and lost wolves too."

A safe house for werewolves. I guess that made sense? It would explain the fence too.

"Ash didn't you tell your friends anything?" Josh glared over at him.

Ashton shrugged, "Well, I guess it never really came up? Hey, they know what we are at least."

"So how did you end up starting this place?" I questioned, looking around noticing the wall of keys on the other side of the house. Some were taken, and others were still hung up on the wall.

"Well Josh and I had been friends for a while, and we were trying to find a place to live. It was rough being the only two werewolves we knew." Tyler explained.

"Then we found this place, that once belonged to some relative of Tyler's. No one had been in here for years, and the place had certainly seen better days. We did some clearing up and realised that with so many rooms we could probably do something with it. So, the two of us decided we could help other werewolves that needed somewhere to stay." Josh continued.

"After a while, we soon had dozen, of connections with a lot of other werewolves. Either they'd caught wind of what we were doing or that we'd helped. We don't charge people to stay here, so we run on the kindness of ourselves and other werewolves I guess?" Tyler said, "So that was how it became a meeting place as well as a place for our own pack."

I nodded, that was impressive. They suddenly seemed a little more impressive than just two werewolves that Ashton knew.

With that the two of them gave us a brief tour of the boarding house, if it had looked massive from the outside it was even more impressive from the inside. There was a large kitchen, with a fully stocked refrigerator and cupboard. There were dozens of bed rooms, with almost two floors on either side being devoted to them. There was a television and a gaming room. Yet, every now and again I'd spot evidence of the werewolves' presence, little things I wouldn't have even noticed not knowing what this place was for. There were small scratched on the carpets, walls and furniture. Furniture with heavily repaired legs.

Beside me, Calum was seeming a little more comfortable here, but we couldn't help but exchange glances when we spotted something out of the ordinary.

Our small group slowed as we came to a room marked with massive wooden doors, with a carved pattern around the border. Tyler turned to us, biting his lip and looking between Calum and I awkwardly.

"So, uh, we're going to have the main part of the meeting first. Which is going to be werewolves only for now. You're both welcome to wait. Perhaps go for a walk around here or sit out in the garden, you can go wherever you like or use anything you find. One of us will just come and get you when we're ready." Tyler explained.

Calum and I nodded quickly. This sort of thing was to be expected I guess. We were welcome here it seemed, but we were still outsiders. Ashton bit his lip looking a little concerned, I thought he might even be about to protest Tyler's call.

"We shouldn't be too long hopefully." Josh spoke quickly his eyes on Ashton for a second.

"Well unless Lily spends at least half an hour going about something completely irrelevant before we can even get started like usual." Tyler groaned. Ashton and Josh both pulled faces, giving the impression that this Lily person was a chatterbox and a major problem.

"Let me correct that, if Lily doesn't blabber on for hours, we shouldn't be long at all." Josh nodded.

"That's fine. We can wait." I nodded. Honestly, I was just grateful that the werewolves were going to try and help us at all.

Ashton didn’t look sure, but with a nod, the three of them left through the wooden doors. Leaving Calum and I alone. We exchanged glances for a moment, neither of us seeming sure what we could do while we waited.

"Shall we go for a walk like he suggested?" Calum asked.

I nodded, that sounded like the best idea. I wasn't sure how long they would be. The two of us began to walk along one of the corridors that we'd just been through.

"This is crazy, it's like they've got their own little world going on here." Calum exclaimed, once we were away from the doors.

I nodded, as we came to a small alcove at the end of the corridor. It was like a museum in here. There were dozens of sketches lining the wall, some of forests and others were sketches of wolves and different plants. I examined each carefully noticing the details, many had signatures of unfamiliar names. There were books too, many handwritten like journals left out on the bench. Some of the journals were recent from a few years back or so, I skimmed over a few of them. They told stories of lives of people who had lived in these halls at one point or another. In another cupboard on the side of the room were jars of herbs and other foreign items in containers. I could see Calum inspecting one of the drawings.

We stayed in there for a while, just looking through things. That was when I noticed the growing pain in my stomach, I could feel my vision wavering as the pages and image blurred in my vision. I squeezed my eyes tightly shut, feeling in my throat like I was about to throw up. My knees trembled, and I fell to them, wincing as I hit the floor.

"Cassie?" I heard Calum question as he raced to my side, kneeling beside me, "Oh no, is this another one?"

I turned my head to look at him, even though my blurry vision I could see the sympathy and worry in his gaze. I gritted my teeth, as a second bout of pain wracked my body. It felt almost as though someone was stabbing me right in the stomach.

"Yeah, and it's a pretty bad one this time."

Calum frowned, "You know, I think that you should get this whole thing checked out. I'm fairly sure having these as often as you do, isn't healthy."

"Cal, don't give me the lecture, okay?" I rolled my eyes at him weakly as I held my hand to my head, "They're just dizzy spells is all."

Though I was starting to not believe that either, they were far too frequent now for that. Perhaps it was just stress related to not having Pete and Annie around, yet they'd started long before any of this had happened.

"Whatever, do what you want." Calum shrugged. "Look, why don't you sit down at least. That might help?"

I nod and let him help me over to a seat on the other side of the room. I took repeated deep breaths, just hoping to stop the pain the way Ashton had taught me. Yet, even that didn't seem to be working. Calum bit his lip, his hand hesitating on his pocket. I wondered if perhaps he was considering calling Ashton, but he didn't.

I wasn't sure how long I sat there like that for, but eventually I heard hurried footsteps. Weakly I looked up to see Ashton was now standing in the corridor his eyes on me. I saw it in his eyes, he knew.

"Again? Cassie are you serious?" He questioned, "How long have you been out here like this- Cal you should have let me know- "

I shook my head at him and shrugged, even though my head still felt a little dizzy I told him, "Listen, I'm fine, I promise."

Ashton glanced at me sceptically, even Calum shoot me a surprised look.

"Okay, well, you both better come with me. Josh has something, and it's definitely something I think you'll want to see." Ashton said, changing the subject. "If you're right to move, Cass?"

I nodded, I could push through it. I guess the time had finally come for us to find out what we were doing here. The three of us left the room, retracing our steps back to the wooden doorway that we'd seen them exit into.

As Ashton opened the door for us, I gasped just as the eyes of about twelve or so people, were on us as we entered. They sat around a long board room like table, and a couple of them whispered to each other. They were of various ages, some younger and some much older than we were. Their piercing gazes were intimidating, and I was almost ready to ask if we could find out what Josh had discovered somewhere a little more private.

It was too late though, as Ashton led us to the front of the room, offering chairs near Josh and Tyler who were sitting at the head of the table. The room spun slightly, as we were seated, and I caught Calum eyeing me suspiciously from the next seat as Ashton took the one beside him.

"So, this is what we found." Josh spoke, pushing over a piece of paper towards Calum and myself. "It was left in our letterbox this morning."

We exchanged glances, moving it in front of us. It was clear almost immediately that it was a drawing done by a child in a juvenile style. Nothing had order, things were different colours. I frowned for a moment, what good was a child's drawing? Then I frowned my eyes locking on the name written and marked with yesterday's date.

"It's her drawing." I mumbled, in surprised horror, suddenly recognising the drawing style as to the one of my daughter. The middle figure, was clearly supposed to be her, with her thick curly hair almost identical to my own loopily drawn on the figures head. Beside that there were three other people shapes that she'd drawn much larger than herself, almost making them look as though they were towering over her. She'd drawn them with pointed teeth, but seemingly friendly grins. They even looked as though they were holding hands with the smaller figure.

I gasped the realisation of what this drawing must represent coming to me. She was with the vampires, that I was still certain of. Yet, a drawing like this gave me hope that perhaps the vampires weren't hurting her. Was it possible that they were even being her friends? I pulled a face at the thought. These vampires were not our friends.

Calum gasped staring at the drawing in amazement, "This is a clue, right?"

I nodded, it certainly seemed like it. If Ashton could somehow track the scent of this, we'd find the vampires in no time at all. If not, there had to be at least some kind of clue we could make from this.

"If you can, just wait until you see the other side." Josh spoke, leaning over from his side of the table to turn the drawing over.

I frowned, as I stared at the piece of paper, I couldn't see anything. The other side was simply just blank. There was nothing to see there.

"I can't see anything." Calum spoke, almost seeming to vent my own personal frustration.

I was just about to pass the piece of paper to Josh when I noticed a few dots, on the page. Then another. Then some lines. I loudly gasped, causing the entire room's eyes to fall on me if they weren't already before. What kind of trick was this? Calum still viewed me and the paper with confusion.

I frowned, why couldn't he see it now too? I frowned, surely, I could write it out for him too, so he could see it, or at least so that we'd have some proof of what was written there before it became blank again.

"Can I have a piece of paper and a pen?" I questioned to the group, unsure if anyone would even be able to produce either of those items.

It didn't take long though, a second later and both a pen and a piece of paper had been thrust over to me. I started re-writing the code down. I could see Calum's eyes widen as I scribbled madly. When I was done, I pushed the paper towards Ashton and him.

"Any ideas?"

Ashton shook his head, but Calum nodded, "Now that you've written it out, I think it might be in Morse code?"

I grinned back at him. Sometimes he was a genius which was great, but I didn't know Morse code.

"Do you know it?" I ask him.

"I used to..." He frowned, "My friends and I used to send messages using it from our bedrooms when we'd want to meet up and stuff. That was at least ten years ago now, I'm not even sure if I remember it."

"Well can you have a go?" I asked him.

Calum nodded, taking the pen from the desk in front of me. He chewed on the pen for a moment, staring at what I had written before he started writing down letters and words underneath it. None of the assembled werewolves spoke, it was as if they too were waiting to find out what it meant. Josh at least must’ve been able to read the code to tell me to turn it over. 

"Done. That's the best I can do." Calum sighed pushing the paper away from him. I noticed there were a couple of gaps, but he seemed to have identified most of the symbols.

Ashton took the paper from him before I could read it properly.

"Wait, I think these are instructions." Ashton frowned, "Looks like they explain how to get in somewhere, perhaps? It mentions climbing a ladder to a door? Then these look like co-ordinates."

"Let me see." I frowned, leaning over Calum's shoulder to try and see what the words said. Sure enough, Ashton was right, there was something about a ladder and a door as well as co-ordinates.

The piece of paper was quickly passed around the room. Though when it came back no one seemed very sure of where the coordinates lead to. All anyone had been able to figure out with a phone was that it was somewhere near the train line near the large park on the other side of the city. It was enough of a clue though, and a lot more than the abandoned building theory had provided us.

"We have to go investigate." I say to Calum and Ashton.

"It's too dangerous, this is definitely a trap." Ashton frowned, "It's clear although it was sent here that the message was directed at you."

"I think we should look." Calum spoke quietly, his eyes on the drawing in front of me. "This whole thing has been dangerous since day one, I think we can handle this, even if they've set us a trap."

I was stunned by Calum's words for a moment. I didn't expect him to agree so quickly to this.

"Besides, we can back you guys up if you need us. We can just wait around outside in case you need us." A young woman's voice breaks through the silence from across the table. I turn to the woman who has jet black hair and a warm smile. There's a hum in agreement around her from the other werewolves, including Tyler and Josh who even look a little stunned. "We want you to find your daughter, and your friends. The vampires have been allowed to run riot for far too long."

I blushed, how much had Ashton told them? I guess that had probably been what the initial meeting was for. Yet having a back up plan wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world.

"Thank you." I nodded gratefully. The woman smiled at me.

Ashton sighed, "Guess I can't stop you guys then. Now that everyone's decided to help us. Thanks, Lily."

I exchanged glances with Calum who shrunk slightly in his seat, I guess you couldn't argue with that. Though as the meeting adjourned, I couldn't help the doubt that began to roll around in my stomach. Was getting more people involved the best plan, even if they were just a back-up plan? Or were we just drawing more people into a trap?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did say their might be some familar faces in this chapter. ^^ They were originally going to be the main characters with Cassie during this part of the story but I came up with the plot that I have instead. Then found a chance to slip them in here, there's a good chance they'll be back before the end of the story though. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for reading!


	15. Danger Days

I climbed down the rusty metal ladder, taking a deep breath as my shoes met with the icy ground. I shivered, hesitantly moving my hands from the ladder. I looked around, if this was where the vampires were then this certainly wouldn't have been my choice of hide-out. It was cold, damp and derelict.

I couldn't help but wonder if we were the first people to have been down here in decades. There was a ladder though, so we couldn't have been the only ones. Besides, Ashton had caught a scent since we'd been down here, so someone or something had been here recently.

A second later and I felt the ground rattle and quake beneath my feet. Fear rose in my chest as I spun around with my torch noticing the bright lights of the train as it rattled past in the other section of the tunnel.

I let out a long sigh. That was all, there was nothing to be afraid of. At least not yet. 

I reminded myself that there was a group of werwolves waiting above ground, ready to come down here if things went south and we needed some extra help.

I turned my torch upwards towards the ladder, frowning. Where were Ashton and Calum, though? They'd been right behind me. Hadn't they?

I waited at the bottom of the ladder for a few moments, my heart pumping violently with every moment that they weren't there. I kept checking the opening and trying to listen for sounds but heard none. I frowned, biting my lip. Where were they?

Eventually I heard the distinct clomp of footsteps and the two of them emerged at the top of the ladder. Calum was trembling on the bars taking each rung carefully, Ashton was moving slowly after him.

"Took you two long enough." I grinned at them.

Ashton's eyes quickly turned onto Calum as he glared at him, "Well if someone hadn't stopped half-way down we might have been down a lot quicker."

"You can't tell me you weren't scared either." Calum glared at him. "You heard that noise too."

Ashton shrugged, a small smile on his lips, "I guess we'll never know."

Turning away from them, I realised that we could see a lot better down here now that we had three torches. We moved them around the underground room. Now that we had climbed down the ladder, the only thing left was to find the door. Yet as I looked around there didn't seem to be any, the only gaps in the concrete around us were clearly those connected to the train line. I bit my lip, maybe we weren't in the right place after all?

Calum let out a loud gasp, and I turned to see that his torch had revealed dozens of inscribed patterns and carvings along one wall. The three of us moved closer, inspecting them. Many were seemingly normal, arrow hearts with initials written inside them or just people's initials. Another was an intricate rose, that reminded me of the one from Beauty and the Beast. Between inscribing's of love hearts and various animals, we can't have been the only ones down here that was for sure.

"Wait, I think I found it!" Calum yelled, his voice echoing against the walls. He bit his lip, pointing to something in front of him. Ashton and I moved beside him.

There was what looked to be about four different characters, dots and straight lines just like the ones on the back of Annie's drawing. Ashton moved his torch onto it as well so that we could see it better. He nodded, before pulling his phone from his pocket and bringing up the chart of Morse code from the internet. We'd done it so Calum didn't have to spend ages trying to remember like he had last time. Ashton examined it for a moment not speaking another word. In that time another train rattled past causing the three of us to jump in surprise.

"Door?" Ashton questioned with a raised eyebrow after a few moments.

"What do you mean door?" I asked him, looking over his shoulder at the chart.

"I don't know maybe I'm reading it wrong, but I think it stands for door." Ashton frowned, moving his torch light around the room. There didn't seem to be any doors in here, only sections carved out of the rock around us. Any of them could be a door.

This had to be a clue though, the Morse code on the back of the sheet of paper had mentioned a door.

Calum nodded, his eyes on the code. "Yeah, I think that's right Ash. I think it just says door."

"But where?" I sighed, looking around, there was no other clue other than that. How were we meant to find it?

Calum's expression lit up as he started banging against the rock, nothing seemed to move or change though. He stared at it for a moment again, squinting his eyes.

"Wait, Ash. I think there's an arrow beneath it." Calum frowned, brushing off some of the rock beneath the code. There was now an inscription that looked like an arrow that pointed to the right. Could it be pointing to the door?

A moment later, in almost unison the three of us pointed our torches in that direction and I realised that was the only side to have only one gap in it that didn't lead onto the train line. It would be a tight squeeze but that seemed to be our best bet

I exchanged glances with the other two. Calum bit his lip looking uncertain, but Ashton nodded. "I think that's it."

"Are we seriously going to do this?" Calum gulped.

I knew what he meant, it was one thing to climb down into the underground, but it was another to get any further from the ladder. Especially one that you knew you could be the only way back out. All the clues from the back of Annie's drawing were beginning to add up; the ladder, the Morse code, the door and the train line. I was starting to get the feeling we were getting close to the vampires.

"I guess so." Ashton nodded. "You're the ones that wanted to do this right?"

Calum bites his lip, but nods as he looks over at me. I nod, Ashton was right this was what we came here to do. There was no use backing out now.

Hesitantly the three of us crowd around the small gap. I gulped, how were we going to do this? It was a tight fit and we needed to do it without leaving someone alone for too long. We didn't want to lose anyone down here. Especially with the possibility of vampires lurking.

"I'll go first." Calum spoke, quietly.

I was surprised, considering how petrified he'd been moving down the ladder and when we'd been searching the buildings the previous days.

With a nod from Ashton and me, he begun to wriggle his way along the tight area. Ashton followed him, then myself. I kept looking behind me afraid that something would jump out, yet nothing seemed to.

The narrow 'door' opened out into a large corridor after that. The walls were completely solid along here, so the only light came from that of our torches. I could hear water softly dripping down onto the bricks below. I shivered at the eeriness of it all.

It was about then that my pocket began to buzz. I frowned, I didn't even think I'd get reception down here, let alone a call. I guess phone coverage had improved a lot in the last few years. We were near the train line still too, so I guess that helped. I half ignore the phone, only glancing to see that Hayley is the one ringing me. I groan, declining the call. She was the last person that I needed to speak to right now. I know I'd promised I wouldn't leave her hanging for that long again, but we were in the middle of something big, I didn't have time to talk.

My phone began to buzz again, she would've had to have realised that I'd declined the call surely?

"Hayley what the heck? I can't talk now!?" I yell into the phone as I answer it, I frown noticing how my voice echoes in the space. Ashton shoots me a glare. I shrug, turning back to it.

"Cassie this is really important, you've got to hear this..." Hayley starts.

I swear for a moment I see something move in a blur of motion in front of us. Then I hear a loud thud behind us, that echoes through the corridor. My hair stands on end, as I exchange glances with the guys, as we turn in that direction.

The guy stands there in a dark beanie and jacket, the only thing marking him out from the walls around us was the blonde of his hair and the glimmer on the silver of his jacket. My mouth runs dry as he grins at us. He was the second guy that had appeared when I'd encountered Chrissy last time.

"Cassie?" I can hear Hayley's voice through the phone, but my eyebrows narrow on the blonde vampire as I let it drop to the ground not bothering to put it back in my pocket. Neither Ashton or Calum speak, and the four of us just seem to stare at one another. The vampire seems to be enjoying this.

"Well we meet again. You're pretty good at hiding, huh? It wasn't too easy to find you guys." I finally say to the blonde-haired vampire, "Where's your other friend, huh? Or is it just you this time?"

The guy grins, "Oh, he's around. So's Chrissy. She's been wondering when you'd catch up with us."

"Ah, I'm sorry I became a little lost, her little invite didn't offer many clues." I shrugged, "I didn't realise that she'd been expecting me."

"Yes, you seem to." The blondes' eyes shifted between Calum and Ashton.

I look at Calum and Ashton, Calum especially who's white as a ghost his whole-body trembling with fear. Ashtons' eying him warily. In normal circumstances, I might tell Calum to get out of here, but right now I wasn't even sure how we'd make it out and whether that narrow corridor we slipped through was the only way in and out of here.

We could contact the werewolves for backup, but I doubted they'd make it down here in time, they'd still have to make it down here the same way we had. That would take time, it had taken us at least fifteen minutes to make it down here with just the three of us.

"I see that I may be outnumbered, but you're in our territory now." The blonde smirked, "So I guess it's up to me to decide what's to become of the three of you. You know you shouldn't walk into a vampires' lair without a decent plan."

What were we going to do? I guess blonde vampire over here wasn't going to be of much help after all, he wasn't going to take me straight to Chrissy like his friend had. It seemed he had other plans.

"Cal, do it now." Ashton demands.

Calum reaches into his backpack, his hands trembling on the crossbow. He points it towards the vampire hands shaking. The blonde seems amused by this, watching him carefully. He doesn't seem to move to take the object from him. Which I immediately find odd.

There's silence for a moment as the blondes' grin grows wider and Calum holds the crossbow shakily. I frown, what was Calum doing? I'd seen him practicing, he was quicker than this? He'd taken down those vampires so easily with that same object only a few nights ago. What was wrong with him?

"Calum, why aren't you shooting?!" I hear Ashton whisper; the nerves clear from his tone.

Calum shook his head, his hand dropping, "I can't Ash."

"What do you mean you can't? He's a vampire." Ashton glared at him, "Isn't that what you do?"

I sighed I wasn't wasting my time with this any longer. If Calum wasn't going, then I would. I tightened my grip on the stake in my hand. I leapt forwards, lining up my stake straight for the vampire heart. Though, the blonde didn't seem to be making any attempt to move. I held the stake out in front of me, plunging it through the air. Then in a split second the vampires form moved and all I could see was the darkness of the ground. I fell forward, barely stopping myself from hitting the ground. I turned around on my heel, my eyes meeting with the blonde who smirked at me. Super speed of course. A jerk move, but I guess when I'd been a vampire I probably would've pulled the exact same trick.

My grip tightens on my stake as I lean forwards, I would have him this time. I wouldn't let him fool me again with it.

Then I hear the whoosh of an object as it goes flying past my ear. I frown in surprise. Where had that come from? Even the blonde seems to jump, his head quickly whipping in that direction. He lets out a snarl.

"Cassie! Stop!" Calum yelled. I frowned, as I heard the clamour of an arrow head as it fell to the ground. He'd been the one who had shot that hadn't he? What on earth was he doing. He wasn't supposed to be shooting at me! Whose side was he on anyway?

I didn't have time to deal with Calum right now. My eyes lock back on the blonde vampire just in time to see his fanged grin before he raced off in a flurry of black movement.

There was silence for a moment and behind me I could see Calum cowering slightly, Ashton glaring solidly at him.

"What the hell did you do that for? I almost had him!" I yelled at Calum, through narrowed eyebrows.

Calum simply shook his head, "Look guys I'm sorry, you don't understand but that was Mikey."

I viewed him with confusion. Come on that was a weak excuse, especially when I knew who that guy was. I wasn't even sure that guy had friends besides Chrissy and that other blonde vampire.

"What do you mean that was Mikey? That guy is one of Chrissy's guard dogs?" I replied. "He can't be a friend of yours."

We both stared at each other. I let out a sharp gasp. Wait, Mikey had been the name Calum had been calling out, and that had so evidently spooked him. Spiked jacket, like the one that blonde-haired jerk wore. I couldn't believe that they were the same person.

"Mikey as in your friend? But I thought you wanted to kill him if you found him?" I glared at him.

"Oh, I still do. I just freaked out you know?" Calum blushed.

I frowned, to be fair he had been shaking like a leaf. It was clear his nerves had been getting to him. I had to be mindful that although he was only a few years younger that he was less experienced than I was. It had been bad enough for him seeing his friend the other day. Yet, we'd asked him to attack him. Although he'd said he wanted to kill them, it was obvious that the words were easier spoken then done. Especially when you were staring an old friend right in the face.

"But shit, that other vampire you were telling me about must've been Luke. I think the two of them would stick together." Calum frowned, "Come on we have to try and follow him."

His other friend was possibly that other guy? I frowned it did make sense I guess. At least now we knew we were looking for the same coven. This wasn't the best situation to be in, but at least it seemed as though we were finally making progress.

Ashton nods, though the frown is evident on his face. "We'll have to be careful though, he's probably warned the others that we're here."

Calum and I frowned, exchanging glances but nodded.

Taking a deep breath, the three of us started walking in the direction that we'd seen 'Mikey' leave in. Amazingly, Ashton had managed to pick up a strong scent down here and he lead the way through the tunnels and weaving corridors.

Calum seemed to be keeping remarkably calm now, the only evidence that he was still worried, was the expression of concern on his face. I knew how tough this must be for him.

Things were looking similar in the dark corridor, water continued to drip around us. The occasional splash colliding with my skin. It seemed endless, as if the corridor wasn't going to end until we came to a door. The three of us frowned at it, uncertainly. Calum carefully tried to open the door, but it appeared to be locked. Ashton made him move, before he seemingly picked it open with his claws. Once inside, the three of us found ourselves into a large empty room with blank vacant walls. A single light shone down into the room. 

"It's just a large room." Ashton frowned, moving his torch light around into the dark corners of the room.

"And a dead-end." Calum growled, "Again."

That was when we heard the slam of a door behind us. I let out a gasp. The three of us moved closer, our eyes whipping around the room. I frowned, we'd walked right into the trap I was sure. There was no way we could get the werewolves down here in time now.

There was a thud and the blonde vampire from before reappeared, dropping to the ground from what seemed to be the ceiling. I blinked, I hadn't seen him up there before. He smirked. I think he'd been waiting for us.

"I wondered if you'd follow, but I didn't think anyone could be so stupid." He smirked, as his hand crackled with white fragments of electricity, just as I'd seen Pete's do dozens of times before.

I blinked, staring at the vampires' hand for a moment as it crackled with electricity. Vampires weren't supposed to have abilities like that. Pete had only had it because he was a hunter blood. Both Calum and Ashton let out a sharp gasp beside me. This was rare and we all knew it.

"Wait, how are you doing that?" Ashton glared at him.

The blonde shrugged, glaring at Ashton slightly for interrupting him, as he balanced a ball of light in his hands, "What's it matter to you wolf? Jealous? I mean your lot can't do very much can you? Turning into a wolf's just a cool party trick, right? A little lame, don't you think?"

Ashton let out a sharp growl, and I turned to see his eyes glowing with golden. His hands clenched into fists, as he turned back to us, "Stand back both of you."

Not prepared to argue, I moved back dragging a stunned looking Calum back with me.

I raised an eyebrow, what was Ashton doing? It was then that I noticed his form begin to change, claws extended, and his teeth grew into sharp points. Unlike last time he didn't stop there, soon a dark sandy blonde wolf stood in his place.

I blinked stunned, I knew he was a werewolf, but I hadn't exactly thought about the turning into an actual wolf part as I'd never seen him do it. When I looked up I noticed the smirk on the blondes' face, this was what he wanted wasn't it? Ashton was playing right into it as well.

"Ash, wait don't!" I called at him. Just as I saw a wave of shadowy movement as a second figure dropped down beside the blonde. Thankfully, Ashton as a wolf hesitated for a moment, viewing the second vampire sceptically. I frowned, looking back up at the ceiling, where were they all coming from?

"Mikey, quit playing with them alright?" The other boy glared at him. I gasped realising that it was the other blonde vampire from the tunnel, "I mean look you even made the wolf shift."

Ashton let out a low growl, and I noticed Calum hesitantly brush at his fur in what seemed to be an effort to calm him. Perhaps it was even a way for Calum to keep calm as well?

Mikey shrugged, seemingly unfazed by the other vampires' words. My stomach turned over, what were they going to do now?

"Luke." A voice spoke angrily, and it took me a moment to realise that it was Calum. He had stepped away from Ashton now and quickly raised his crossbow, there was no fear in his eyes this time. Only determination.

I barely had a second to work out what he was doing as the arrow went soaring through the air. Hitting the wall and ricocheting off it and onto the ground. Totally missing the newcomer who had dodged it. He picked it up from the floor twirling it in his hand. He grinned, seeming amused.

"Come on Cal? Aren't you happy to see us?" The other boy laughed, as he turned back to look at us, still twirling the item in his hand.

"No." Calum spoke dryly.

"Oh, I see how it is. Shame really." The blonde, Luke shrugged, twirling the arrow again, before shooting back towards us in the air. Calum caught it easily.

I gasped that was impressive. Even the two vampires seemed stunned as they exchanged surprised glances. Calum didn't even blink though; his eyes were focused on Luke.

Then I spotted a blur of motion, and in the time, it took to blink Calum was still standing behind me but the blonde vampire, Mikey, held his throat. I gasped, my grip tightening on my stake as Calum began to cough and choke.

"Come on, Cal we could've made this easy, the three of us could've made such a good team." Mikey grins, his palms igniting with electricity as he held it beside Calum's throat. Calum winced trying to tilt his head away from it.

Ashton lets out a growl, as he springs off from the ground on all fours leaping towards them, teeth bared. My grip tightens on my stake as I decided the best entry point. I needed to get around behind the vampire to stake him properly, but I also needed to watch that I didn't hurt Calum either. These vampires moved fast so I had to be careful.

I felt someone grab my arm, twisting my wrist backwards. I winced as the stake I held in that hand clattered to the ground as I lost my grip on it. My attacker spun me over and I landed on my bottom. I groaned, shaking my aching wrist as I looked upwards. Of course, it was the other vampire, Luke. I'd been so focused on what his friend was doing to Calum that I'd almost forgotten.

I growled quickly pulling myself up with my good hand. I punched out at him surprised that he didn't move or disappear like they usually did. The vampire simply grinned, not seeming to react.

I continued anyway though my punches with my stake hand were weak and painful, Luke took advantage of this grabbing my arm and pulling me so that I was facing him. I struggled in his arms, but it was no use he was so much stronger than I was. I frowned, I truly wasn't a hunter blood anymore. Escaping a vampire grip like this would've been child's play for me not that long ago.

That was when he opened his mouth, he started singing a song that I didn't recognise. I could feel the dizziness growing in my head. It was oddly familiar, it wasn't painful like my dizzy spells. Kind of calming I guess?

I frowned, realisation striking me, exactly like what Patrick used to be able to do.

"Cover your ears!" I yelled quickly, beginning to realise what was happening. It was too much of a coincidence now. I wasn't sure how, but both guys had our powers and worse, they seemed to know how to use them.

It seemed my cries were too late. Ashton quickly fell to his knees shifting back from his wolf form and Calum slumped in the other vampires' arms. Luke released me, and I fell to my knees, seemingly trapped there.

"Come on Luke, why'd you do that? It was just getting good. At least you could've controlled them or done something to them." Mikey groaned letting Calum fall to the ground as he glared at the other vampire. I winced, wishing I could do something. Yet my muscles didn't want to co-operate, Luke's powers evidently having frozen them.

"Honestly, Mikey didn't you hear the orders? Chrissy wants them like this." Luke frowned at the other vampire, looking cross.

"Yeah, but how are we going to get them up there?" Mikey frowned, gesturing to the three of us. "You've basically frozen them."

"Easy." Luke grinned, "I thought it would've been obvious by now."

He sang a few words, and my limbs moved on their own and soon I was standing up. I noticed that Calum and Ashton had done the same. I saw Mikey glare at his friend who shrugged.

"They weren't going to come quietly." He shrugged, "Let's take them up to Chrissy."

At least I was kind of getting what I wanted? I guess we had finally tracked down Chrissy and perhaps we were another step closer to finding Annie. Not that I was sure any of us could beat Luke's powers, even If we did. Yet, my mind swum with possibilities. If they seemed to have Patrick and Pete's abilities, then who else had them? Especially, how did these two acquire them in the first place. I was starting to think there was a lot more to everyone losing their abilities than I'd first thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


	16. Switching Sides

The two vampires seemed to be rather amused that they were able to control our movements. The three of us walked in between them as we walked up a set of metal stairs towards the surface. The worst part was that there was nothing any of us could do about it.

If Luke did indeed have Patrick's ability of being able to control people through his songs, then we'd have no chance until it had eventually worn off or Luke said so. Just as I would begin to feel my control return over my limbs, Luke would let out a few bars of another song. I growled, this was useless. There was absolutely no way to stop this.

I thought about the last time I'd been caught in a situation like this, it was around the time we'd learnt about the hunter blood situation and everyone's powers had started appearing. The Dandies leader, William had turned Patrick, originally activating his power and used it against us. Along with Patrick I'd basically joined the Dandies for a moment there just from hearing it, until Hayley had snapped me out of it somehow.

Eventually we were lead into a corridor, and into a narrow doorway. Through that doorway was a small room, where personal objects were littered around the room; photographs of a group of teenage girls, a computer and some gaming equipment, assorted make-up and some photographs of some adorable puppies. I might have found it cute normally but in this situation, not exactly.

Naturally, Chrissy emerged a few moments later, she was dressed in a black leather jacket and black denim jeans. He thick black eyeliner was as winged as ever. She seemed to view our group with amusement, as she settled into a large plush chair at the front of the room.

She grinned as she kicked her legs over the side of it, "Well I wanted Cassie alone, but this is so much better. It seems I managed myself a werewolf and a human too."

My stomach tightened; her words striking me. I knew deep down that I'd been the one to drag them into this. Without me, Calum would still be searching the streets for his friends and Ashton probably wouldn't be here either.

"Nice work, Luke." She nodded, smiling at him, "You can release them now."

Luke raised an eyebrow before letting out a sigh, he made a single noise and I felt the life come back into my own body. I wriggled my fingers, just to prove to myself that I could still use them. The movement triggered my memory, and I realised that I no longer had my stake on me. It had to still be down in that room where I'd dropped it. Damn. I looked around noticing that Calum didn't have his crossbow on him anymore either. I guess we were down to just a werewolf it seemed. Even then, I didn't think it would take much for Luke to use his ability to render us useless once more.

"What the hell is with you people?!" Ashton yelled, "Do you honestly find this funny, controlling us? Leading us here? Look I've met some vindictive vampires in my time, but this is just ridiculous."

Chrissy simply grinned, "Why of course dear, this is excellent entertainment. It's funny watching the three of you try to be heroes."

Ashton let out a low growl, I noticed his eyes shifting golden.

Chrissy's eyes shifted to Luke. Who shot her a shocked look, he started to nod slowly. This was dangerous territory we were walking into. She was just trying to push our buttons.

"Stop, alright. I'll behave." Ashton said, stepping back, his eyes fading back to their usual colour. "Maybe you are right."

"Good." Chrissy nodded, with a devilish grin.

Chrissy seemed to wait a moment to see what we'd say or if any of us would say anything. I glanced over at the other two, Calum was as pale as a ghost still and Ashton just looked angry. I thought about trying to attack again, but after attempting to fight Luke I knew I was weak, and if I did start to get an advantage he'd probably manage to control me again with his song.

"Anyway, I take it the drawing found its way to you then?" Chrissy questioned, changing the topic. "Annie did such a great job, I would be proud of her if it were my daughter."

"The Morse code message telling us how to get here was nice touch, did you do that part?" I smirked at her.

"Well I was starting to think you weren't going to find us." She shrugged, "I wasn't sure if you'd be able to work it out."

"It took a bit, but we made it, here didn't we?" I smirked at her.

"Where's all your other friends though?" She looked around, "I thought it might be nice to catch up with lover boy. How's he doing by the way? I think one of mine might have put him down for the count, a shame really-"

I clenched my fist, but I knew I had to be polite to her, I didn't want to find out what Luke was truly capable of, or Mikey either for that matter. I could only assume their powers were the same or like Pete and Patrick's. Though Patrick had usually been too afraid to use his power like Luke's was, so we didn't know a lot about it. Pete on the other hand was different story. I'd seen the damage he'd done to numerous vampires over the years. I may be tough, but at the end of the day I'm still human.

"He's doing fine." I frowned at her, "But alright, if we're playing this then what about Annie. She's still with you right?"

"See for yourself..." Chrissy smiled.

I viewed her with confusion for a moment as I raised an eyebrow. Suddenly the door to the front left of the room opened and Mikey lead a small figure out into the room. I gasped, my eyes falling on her curly hair. It was Annie. My girl.

I blinked, I was dreaming. I had to be.

"Luke!" She yelled loudly, quickly releasing one vampires hand and running to the other, wrapping him in a giant hug. Luke smiled a genuine fanged smile at the little girl. I gasped at the familiarity she had with them. Perhaps the drawing hadn't been a lie. Could it be that the vampires had been taking care of her after all?

"Look who's here to see you A?" Luke smiled, pointing over towards me.

I blinked, my heart beating faster in my chest. As she followed his hands, her eyes widened.

"Mummy!" She yelled waving at me, a moment later and she pulled away from Luke and came running at me. I froze for a moment, waiting for Luke to start singing at me and the moment to be over, but it didn't. I knelt as I wrapped her in my arms, I could feel the tears welling in my eyelids. I'd missed her so much. I had to be imagining this.

"Your daughter is safe, see?" Chrissy said, gesturing to Annie.

I frowned, my senses returning to me. There was a catch here wasn't there. I could see it. Things weren't over yet. I checked Annie over, looking for bite marks or any sign of injury or scarring. She looked perfectly healthy. Odd.

"Look what is this all for? You want something from me I know it." I frowned at her, pulling away from Annie, "I get it you're making a point that you're taking care of her? Come on tell me, what do you need her for, or better yet the both of us? Some blood sacrifices? Some other sick plot? I know I had a vampire try to marry me once so that he could have my abilities. You've dragged me around everywhere trying to find her, then bring her out like this. None of this is adding up."

Chrissy seemed to bite her lip, staring at me stunned as if she couldn't believe I'd even suggest such a thing.

Ashton beside me nodded, "If there's some reason you want the girl. You better speak it now, princess."

"We need her power," A male's voice spoke, "She can create, and she can take away."

No.

Those words were the worst thing I could hear. Pete and I's biggest fear about having a child was that they'd be caught up with what we had been all those years ago. We hoped that she wouldn't have any special abilities or powers? That if she was a hunter blood like us she would never have to use it like we had.

I was brought back to reality as the entire group turned to the person who had entered the room behind us. I turned as well, finding dressed in a white t-shirt and black jacket was Brendon, a small unfamiliar golden pendant hung from his neck.

I couldn't help but stare for a moment, what was he doing here? I checked him over he wasn't a vampire, again was he? No fangs or incredibly pale skin. Yet, the devilish smirk was there. One that I hadn't seen for years, not since he'd been a vampire. My heart thumped with realisation. Had this entire time been a lie? I trusted him, he was my friend just as much as any of the hunters. Yet here he was standing in the same room as my enemies. It seemed like the only reasonable explanation, but why would he do it?

"She did well, helping us to charm a pendant to be able to take and give away the hunter bloods powers is a pretty big feat for a four-year-old." Brendon grinned, gesturing to the golden pendant on his neck. "Even with help."

"Brendon?" I gasped, my words lost on the air, "How the hell could you? You were involved in this weren't you?" I stared at the pendant, knowing that was the proof to all of this.

Brendon shrugged, "This isn't the first time I've sided with the vampires Cassie. You shouldn't be surprised."

The world seemed off-balance for a moment. All this time he'd been deceiving us. What was real? What wasn't? Did I really know the guy who stood before me? I processed his words, had that pendant really taken away our powers and was my very own daughter partially to blame for that?

"I trusted you, you jerk." I yelled, feeling the anger build up. I wanted to rip that pendant right from his neck. I narrowed my eyebrows, leaning forwards, forgetting about my daughter watching and Luke. My hands rested on the pendant for a brief second, as I felt a shock go right through my body. I yelped, jumping backwards, my hand slightly red from where I’d touched it. Then I heard the singing voice. It seemed to make me back away from Brendon and the pendant and re-join the others, frozen in place.

"Your mistake." Brendon shrugged, glaring as he walked past me.

I couldn't believe him. It wasn't like when he'd been a vampire. Back then it had been clearly obvious that he was being controlled. I mean at least I'd always believed that was the case. For years now, I'd trusted and believed him, heck I'd even let him look after my daughter on numerous occasions and he did this. Now I was starting to think this was Brendon's true colours, vampire or not he had a dark side.

"Come on Annie, it's bedtime." Brendon spoke, ushering to the small girl as if nothing had happened.

Annie shrunk back, "I want to stay with mummy a bit longer."

Chrissy narrowed her eyebrows at the small girl, Annie nodded quickly. I wanted to grab after her, take all these monsters out on my own yet Luke's voice was still preventing me from doing that. Therefore, I could only watch as Brendon convinced and led her out the room. Mikey following behind. My heart sunk somehow seeing things like this made it worse. I didn't want her here with these people any longer.

With Annie gone, Chrissy scrutinised each of us for a moment.

"Do with them what you like Luke. I'm done with all three of them. It seems none of them are of any use to me now." Chrissy spoke, as she promptly left the room after them.

Luke nodded but seemed to view Chrissy with a scowl before turning back to the three of us. He smirked, "Hmm? I can do whatever I like with you three now. Huh?"

He looked between us expectantly, before he frowned, "Though it's not much use with you three as statues."

He sung a few bars of a song, and I could move again, finally. Ashton and Calum let out sighs of relief, as they moved their arms. I guess they'd been stopped from moving when I had.

"Luke what the heck. You know that was wrong and you let it happen!?" Calum yelled, "If I had my crossbow right now. I swear-"

"What would you do, tremble in fear again? Miss shooting at me?" Luke smirked at him.

Calum stared blankly at him, chewing on his lower lip.

"Enough." I growled at him, "Will you show us the way out of here or do something rather than taunting us please?"

"Very well. Behave and I guess I’ll show you the way out." Luke shrugged. Surprisingly he didn't seem to put up much of a fight as he walked past us opening the door for us, back out into the corridor. He beckoned for us to follow. The three of us exchanged glances but did so.

I couldn't help but glance back, was leaving Annie here like this really my only option. Yet, at least if Brendon and the vampires were looking after her I could deal with her being here for a little longer. I just hoped we could get her back before the vampires scheming plans come to life.

Soon, we were back down in the tunnels. Luke seemed to confidently know his way around down here. Calum cowered nervously, sticking close to Ashton and myself. My eyes scanned the corridors looking for possible exits or vampire traps. Yet, surprisingly there seemed to be none. Perhaps Luke was going to lead us right out of here after all?

The thought flickered through my mind for a moment, perhaps this was our chance to get the upper hand though. Take out Luke and we didn’t have to worry about him being able to control us. If Ashton were to bite him, that would probably be all it would take. Yet, I also knew he was Calum’s friend and if we wanted a chance at saving him then he had to be still alive. Well still undead, but whatever.

"One last thing, though." Luke spoke abruptly stopping right in front of us.

I raised an eyebrow. As Luke moved to stand directly in front of Calum, Ashton moved closer to him defensively, I did too glaring at the vampire. Our moves didn't seem to bother Luke though who simply smiled at Calum.

"Cal, please, this is your last chance." Luke spoke, with large pleading eyes, "We miss you, please stay here with us. Stop fighting against our existence with these guys. You could be great with us; strong, fast, powerful. It would be stupid to pass it up."

Calum glared at him stunned, and for a moment I was even worried he would do something totally out of character and agree. I exchanged glances with Ashton who shrugged.

"I will never be like you." Calum growled fiercely, narrowing his eyebrows at his old friend. "I don't care if we were once friends Luke. You and Mikey are both dead to me now."

Surprisingly Luke looked taken aback by Calum's words.

"This is my place, Luke. At least these guys don't want to turn me into a monster like you." Calum spoke icily, "I'm a hunter now, and in time you're going to regret it when I'm the one to drive the stake through your chest. Next time I'm not going to be so nervous, and even your silly little songs aren't going to deter me."

Luke was dead silent, he stepped back from Calum. For a moment I saw a flicker of something in his eyes, disappointment perhaps. That was when I heard the whoosh and the clatter of the train in the railway corridor as it grew nearer to us. The lights of the train reflected on Luke's solemn expression and then he was gone.

I frowned, that jerk had ditched us, maybe his plan was to keep us lost down here forever. I looked at Ashton, "Any idea how we get out of this place?"

Ashton shook his head, "I've got no scent to follow back on. We'd only end up back with the vampires, and as much as I'd like to break out Annie I don't think we have much of a shot of doing that in this state."

I nodded, "Yeah, we'd need a plan, I mean Brendon for one knows how I fight."

"And as soon as they feel threatened they put Luke on us." Calum frowned, tapping his foot. "Plus, Cassie and I lost our weapons anyway."

"Well let's just walk, theory is we should make it out of here eventually. I mean we are near the train line, right?" Ashton said, his eyes scanning around us.

The three of us nodded, beginning to walk towards the direction the train had just come from. I wondered how long it would take us to get above ground. I wasn't sure how far we were from the nearest station. Perhaps we were even better walking the other way-

"Calum, wait." I heard a voice call.

I paused, slightly startled. I looked amongst the three of us, none of us had said that. Ashton and Calum stopped dead beside me, turning towards the noise. Calum's shoulders had shot up to his ears as he stared in front of him.

I turned to find that Mikey was standing behind us. Fear went up my spine. What was he here for? Was he here to finish what Luke started? Mikey seemed to be visibly stunned that the three of us had even stopped. Calum's shoulders slowly sunk as he seemed to examine the vampire for a moment, before quite remarkably he stepped away from us and beckoned for his old friend to come closer.

I frowned, I'd had enough betrayals tonight, was it possible that this was just another one? Calum had already shot at me once tonight, but after what he'd said to Luke, his actions were surprising me.

Calum made a few more hesitant steps towards the vampire, Ashton raised his hand out to him as if to pull him back as the vampire approached. Yet he hesitated, biting his lip and pulling back his hand. We exchanged glances, neither of us seemed to be sure what was going on here.

"Cal, look I'm so sorry for what happened back there. I wish it wasn't like this. I wish I wasn't like this. I didn't know Chrissy was going to do that." The blonde took a deep breath, his eyes pleasing, "I'm so sorry but you know I can't control it even when I realised what she was doing. At least I'm lucky, Luke's a lot further gone than I am." The vampire boy looked like he was almost in tears, which I found an odd contrast to the vampire we had met earlier.

"I know, Mikey, I read the letter." Calum frowned.

"You did?" The guy seemed stunned at this. I knew that Calum had been shocked by it, but this must have something to do with what it's about.

Calum nodded softly, "Of course, and I'm trying to find a way to help you both, I promise."

I raised an eyebrow, looking at Ashton who was staring at the two of them in what looked like stunned awe. I was surprised too, this was like a total personality change.

"Thanks, Cal." Mikey nodded, the two boys pulled into a hug. I couldn't help but watch the exchange with a hint of fear, worried that Mikey would try to bite him. Yet no such thing happened and the two of them pulled away uneventfully.

"Anyway, I haven't got much time. Here's your gear back." Michael spoke, handing Calum back his crossbow along with my stake and phone, "But look, if you take the first passage to the left then you should find a ladder that will get you out of here and above the ground."

Calum nodded, accepting the items, "Thanks Michael. Stay safe."

"You too." Mikey agreed.

Both boys nodded at one another, Calum turned back to us and Michael disappeared a few seconds later in a whirl of black and silver. Calum didn't speak, he simply gestured towards the way Michael had told us to go. When we simply stared at him, he handed me my phone and stake before he beckoned the two of us to follow.

Just as Michael had said, the first passage to the left lead to a ladder which then took us up to a road plate. Ashton pulled it open carefully, and the three of us climbed out up into the bright lights of the city above. Calum closed the plate back up behind us, not meeting either of our gazes.

"Okay Cal, what was all of that?" Ashton questioned, glaring at him.

Calum sighed, producing a worn letter from his pocket, "I think it's about time I finally show you this."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> Not sure if I'll get to a double update in this week like the last couple but hopefully the next chapter will be posted soon. ^^


	17. We're Broken People

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second half of this chapter was originally going to happen in the second book, but it seemed to fit here? I was doing so well on double updates per week but I think we're now back to single ones. Anyway, enjoy! ^^

We'd only been back in the apartment a few moments when Calum finally pulled out a small creased piece of paper. He flattened it out in front of Ashton and me. The two of us exchanged wary glances.

Calum bit his lip as he gestured to the letter. I could understand how difficult it was for him to even show us this. I sucked in a deep breath, was I ready to read something like this? Especially after the bombshells we'd already had tonight. Annie, vampires stealing powers and Brendon were still at the forefront of my mind.

"I want you guys to read it." Calum spoke, pushing the letter closer to us, when he realised we were both staring at it rather than reading it. "I was frightened before but now I've seen it with my own eyes I understand now. I'm not sure what I believe anymore, but this might explain the way I acted tonight."

I bit my lip, noticing Ashton's uncertain glance at the piece of paper.

"Are you sure you want us to read this?" He questioned.

Calum nodded, "Yes."

"Alright then." Ashton sighed, finally picking up the piece of paper and putting it between the two of us. There were a few moments of silence as we both read through the page.

_Calum,_

_It's difficult to work out how best to write this. I mean, I don't even know whether I'll even make it through to the end or manage to get this to you. But I'm hoping that you'll get to read it; and know it's from me. The real me, the one that knows every dumb prank we pulled in primary school; and knows you never would want this for yourself. I know there's not much time left before I'm not myself again. Sometimes I'm not even sure who I am anymore._

_After all that happened, I can understand how much you must hate Luke and I for the choice we made. I honestly wish I'd realised earlier what we were getting into. Maybe I could've even saved both of us. When I agreed, I never expected it to turn out like this. I'm sorry that I even dared to try and talk you into it. That night will forever haunt me._

_I see you around a lot more now since our coven moved back. I feel guilty every time I do. I wish the three of us were friends again and we could talk like we used to._

_Yet, I made a deal with the devil and I'm scared what Chrissy will do if she finds out about you or even this letter. She's so far detached from society and I realise it more and more with each passing day. She can't see the wrong in her actions and how they hurt people._

_I wish I could understand why she chose Luke and I out of everyone to be her second in commands. It's nice not to be at the bottom, but it comes at a severe cost to both of us._

_Since we came back I notice how you're usually with the curly haired girl and the tall werewolf now. I can't help but feel as though the three of you are plotting Luke and I's demise. Honestly, I don't blame you. In fact, I won't hate you if you continue to. In a way I hope that you do._

_The point here is that no matter what Luke or I say to you. (And probably that werewolf for that matter). You must stay human, don't let any of us change you. Don't make the same mistake we made, and don't let yourself be tricked into making it._

_I'm sorry to end this here, but time is running out again and I can already feel her poison sinking once more into my mind. It makes me do things that I don't want to do, and I know that this is the same for Luke as well. We both miss you._

_Please keep fighting Cal, but don't forget who you are..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Come on Cal, just why won't you join us? Why do you keep fighting our existence? It's not so bad, we'll find you soon enough._

_Mikey._

There was stunned silence between the three of us. Calum was looking hesitantly between Ashton and I, as if trying to gauge our reactions. My eyes scanned over the page a second time ensuring that what I'd read was true.

"Wait, so Chrissy's controlling them?" I questioned in amazement.

It shouldn't be too much of a surprise, we originally thought that Brendon was being controlled by William. Yet, he'd never seemed to switch back to his usual self. I frowned was the same thing going on here? Just that this Mikey could think past it at times? The moment in the tunnels and the letter seemed to prove as much.

The doubt in my stomach grew, this could all just be a deceptive trick though. It would be easy for a vampire to pretend to gain back our trust. I mean it seemed likely that was what Brendon had done considering he'd been helping Chrissy, for what had to have been an extended period.

I stared at the paper wondering if this was the case for Brendon as well. Was Chrissy somehow manipulating him too? Manipulating all of them? I refused to believe that Brendon was truly evil. Same went for Calum's friends.

"This could change everything." Ashton frowns, "We have to find a way to help them. Perhaps Mikey might even be able to help us to get back Annie from them."

Calum let out a long-frustrated sigh, "Look I'm not sure about that. He seems to lose it; this letter alone is proof of that. You saw it yourselves, it wasn't until right when we were trying to find a way out of there that he was himself again." Calum frowned, "I'm honestly not sure if he can stay himself long enough to pull off something like that."

I frowned, it would've been nice to have an ally on the inside that could help us. Yet, the tone had changed so much by the end of the letter I could see Calum's point easily. We could trust him to a degree, but then again, we still couldn't.

"Cassie might be the chance we have at changing that." Calum grinned at me, "If she can make him human again then perhaps we can find a way to pull this off."

Calum's smiling at me expectantly and Ashton's nodding. They looked so hopeful. My heart lurches in my chest, I had to tell him. If what I'd worked out tonight was true, I didn't have my powers anymore. Neither did the hunters back in Chicago. I couldn't heal anything, let alone a vampire or more than one.

"I don't think I can do it." I speak quietly.

There's silence for a moment and when I don't continue Calum's face falls.

"What do you mean you can't do it? You said you could. You did it once, why not this time? Is this because-"

"It's not, I genuinely can't." I deadpanned.

"But-" Calum frowns looking at me in confusion "Why not?"

"I told you, I just can't." I repeated.

"Why not Cassie?" Calum frowned over at me.

Ashton's glancing between the two of us with a nervous expression. I can feel their eyes on me, my blood boiling. Why can't he understand?

"Stop! Enough, I can't okay!? I have no idea how I even did it the first time!" I yell, my voice filling the apartment, causing Ashton to jump from beside me. "Besides the reason I came here was because my powers were fading!"

Calum's mouth moved but I didn't give him the opportunity to talk.

"And now I think I know exactly who took them. It was those vampires, I'm sure of it. That's why one can shoot electricity and the other can control people with his voice. It's exactly what my friends Pete and Patrick used to be able to do." I explained.

"Cassie..." Ashton spoke warningly, glaring at me. Yet, his words had little effect, if Calum wanted the truth then that's exactly what he was getting.

"Now I can't heal a damn thing! So, I'm not a hunter blood anymore. I'm nobody."

Calum was pale, it looked as though all the life had been sucked out of him. I knew I'd taken it too far. I'd had a go at him for a bunch of things he didn't know about, things that perhaps I should've told him earlier. Ashton bit his lip, shooting a glance at Calum before narrowing his eyebrows at me.

My head burned, and it took me a moment to realise I was shaking, my fists clenched, a sharp shooting pain in my palms. I fell back into the couch, my body trembling. I closed my eyes, begging for the pain to stop. I could hear Ashton sniffing the air for a moment. Calum was dead silent.

"Cass, look at me." Ashton spoke quietly and softly.

I managed to glance over at him, from underneath my mane of frizzy hair that had flopped into my face. He lifted the hair from my eyes, as I trembled, my entire body quaking with no explanation. It was another dizzy spell, that I was certain, but it seemed more severe than normal.

"Dammit, I knew it." He frowned.

"Knew what?" I spoke in a weak tone.

Ashton let out a long sigh, he glanced over at Calum uncertainly, before his eyes met with mine, "Remember when we first met, how I told you that I could smell a hint of werewolf on you?"

I glanced over at him uncertainly, I wasn't sure I liked where this was going.

"Well it's stronger now." He simply said. "I think that werewolf venom from years ago is slowly making you one."

I shook my head, he was kidding he had to be. He even said it never took this many years for something like this to happen. "No, it'll pass in a moment. It's just another dizzy spell. It always does. Besides, no side effects remember? There's no way that's going to ever happen."

Ashton shook his head, "I'm not so sure of that, Cass. Not anymore."

I blinked at him, as he gestured to my face. I viewed him with confusion, until he switched his phone on. Turning the camera so that it was on me. I gasped, noticing my irises were a faint golden colour. I sucked in a deep breath. It had to be a filter, that couldn't be me.

"Alright, enough, what the heck did you do to her Ashton?!" Calum yelled angrily, I looked up just as he marched over to Ashton, pulling him by the collar, his eyes filled with venom. "You know what, maybe I'm changing my mind about that whole not killing werewolves' thing. Am I the next one you're going to do this too? Is this what you do, trick people into being your friends then make them like you? You've taken things way too far, Ash."

Ashton stared across at him with a stunned expression, "It wasn't me, Cal."

"Then who? Because right now you're the only werewolf I see in this room." Calum glared.

"Six years ago, a vampire injected her with werewolf venom to try and kill her whilst she was a vampire. That's when she became human. Yet, something must've prevented it from turning her or somethings triggered whatever was left of that. Maybe because she's a hunter blood? We don't know." Ashton shoved Calum off him, causing him to wince, "Now instead of trying to attack me, will you help us?"

Calum stared between the two of us for a moment, his eyebrows furrowed. He picked up his backpack from the floor and shook his head, "I can't deal with this, especially not now. Maybe I would've been better off joining the vamps huh? I can't believe I stood up for you guys."

"Cal, wait." Ashton calls.

The door slammed viciously leaving just Ashton and me in the apartment. We sat in silence for a moment. My body was still quivering and my vision still slightly blurry. I took a deep breath, trying to remind myself that none of this was my fault. How was I to know that Calum would take my words so seriously. What I'd once done was a miracle.

My heart sunk, unsure how to feel about any of this. There was the possibility I was becoming a werewolf or at least developing abilities like one; the vampires still had my daughter, and now even Calum had left too. Calum was the nail in the coffin, I'd promised him I'd try to help him save his friends and I'd even stuffed that up. Why didn't I just tell him the truth in the first place? Why was I so stupid? Would that be the last time we saw him? What if he went to try and find Luke and Michael again on his own, and got himself killed or worse turned?

I sighed, thinking out loud through my jumbled thoughts, "If this is true. Why now, why six years later? I mean who even am I anymore?"

"We'll work this out, Cass." Ashton sighed, his eyes lingering on the door, Calum's departure had clearly shaken him as well. "But I think that being around me and all those other werewolves sped up the process. If you said you don't have your powers anymore, perhaps that's even one of the reasons why?"

I nodded, pulling my knees up to my chin, my hands still trembling slightly on their own. The two of us sat in silence once more, both of us still shaken. I knew Ashton was right, but I just couldn't believe it.

I looked at my reflection in the phones display. What was I supposed to do now? I don't think I was prepared for this. When I'd first become human, I'd once considered the possibility of this happening years ago. Yet this wasn't supposed to happen, ever. There had always still been a chance though.

Ashton excused himself and a few moments later I could hear Ashton in the other room on the phone, to Josh I think from the tone of the conversation. My stomach twisted, I knew that they were talking about me. When they were done, Ashton returned and left the phone on the table, staring at it for a moment.

"Was it wrong that I didn't tell Cal about my powers fading?" I frowned as he sat beside me, I felt so dizzy, my strength weakening.

Ashton sighed, looking over at me, "Yes and no. You just wanted to help him, right?"

I nodded, "I still wish I could. I understand how much this means to him, I mean my friends and I drove for miles just to find a cure for vampirism. It was so easy in the end, we were all so relieved. No more blood, no hiding in the shadows. Pete and the guys were able to start their band again. I want all that for him and his friends, obviously."

"I can imagine." Ashton nods, though I notice the slightly far off look in his eyes.

"Do you sometimes wish you were still human?" I question him, biting my lip wondering if I'd gone a little too far in asking him that. I knew I would've been pissed if someone asked me about that when I was a vampire. Though did I really know what it was like to be completely human, even now?

"Not really," Ashton shrugs, "It's hard to think who I was before all this, but little things sometimes, like not being a huge secret would be nice. "

"Yeah, the keeping things a secret is always the hardest part." I sighed, "Making sure the world doesn't find out that their favourite bassist is a vampire slayer is tough too."

"You play bass?" Ashton looked at me surprised.

"No, but Pete does. You might have heard of his band before, uh Fall Out Boy?" I shrugged.

"Whoa, that Pete? He's a hunter?" He stared, "I guess that old video makes sense now."

"The entire band, uh, all of them were hunters before they got big." I shrug. "I mean hey you wouldn't know now that Patrick and Pete were once vampires huh?"

Ashton shook his head, looking genuinely stunned. "No way, you wouldn't."

"Hey, I'm curious though. How are you a werewolf anyway Ash?"

Ashton shuffled awkwardly for a moment, "It was kind of dumb, but I guess you should probably know now. I mean if I don't tell you Josh probably will."

I bit my lip, uncertain. After meeting Josh, I could totally imagine him doing something like that.

He took a deep breath, "So I was about fifteen, and on a camping trip with a few friends in the forest just out of here. I was on a dare, I can't even remember what it was now. But, as I went outside to do it, it started pouring down with rain. I was drenched and had totally lost my sense of direction. On my way back to the campsite with my dare complete, I slipped and fell into a puddle of water, I can remember that it was sort of shaped like a large paw print. I remember seeing the wolf that night, it turned around and looked at me, probably startled by the noise. I thought I was dead in that moment, but it simply turned and raced away. Covered in mud I eventually made it back to the campsite, everyone found it hilarious. I did too, though I just couldn't shake the thought of that wolf from out of my mind."

In my mind's eye, I could image Ashton as a teenager covered in mud. The thought was strangely hilarious. I knew if I'd been there, I would've probably lost it. I knew this wasn't the end of the story though.

Ashton continued, "Then the weeks passed, I would have these terrible headaches and migraines, I started missing school a lot because of them. I started blacking out or start walking somewhere and not be able to remember where I was going or what I'd been doing. Mum was concerned about me, and so was I. That was when Josh turned up. He'd been the wolf out there that night and had worked out what had happened to me. I'd drunk the water from a footprint of a wolf, apparently the rarest way to become a werewolf and one of the slowest."

"So that was it, you drunk water from a footprint?" I stared at him stunned, maybe what had happened to me wasn't the weirdest thing after all.

"Yup, a full moon or two later and I was a fully-fledged werewolf." Ashton nods.

"So, I take it that's why you didn't tell us when we first asked?" I teased.

"Well yeah, it's embarrassing. It's kind of a rare way to be turned and I was kind of dumb walking around in the dark and in the rain like that in the middle of the forest. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time." He sighed, "At least if this is legit, yours was a cool way. The kind of thing you can tell people and they'd be impressed."

I heard the key in the lock. Ashton and I exchanged stunned glances. He stood up defensively, just as the door opened. A moment later, and Calum marched in as if nothing had happened with two full bags from the grocery store, dumping them onto the dining room table. Ashton's fear quickly faded, and there was a look of amusement on his face.

"Alright, I'm back." Calum spoke, turning to face the two of us, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have left like that. But I bought a few things back, okay?"

He started pulling a few objects from the shopping bag, care items I guess like ice-packs, drinks and food items. "I don't know if any of this will help, but I was just going off what I know and-"

"No, it will help." Ashton nodded at him, "You did well Cal, this is exactly what we needed."

I stood up, although the ground swirled beneath me, "What made you come back?" I asked weakly.

"Well I thought about what Ash said," Calum spoke, meeting my gaze, "I realise too that you just wanted to help me Cass. Besides, I've lost too many damn friends already, so what if there is another werewolf?"

I knew how hard this was for him, he'd put all his trust in Ashton and me. For something like this to have happened, must've nearly destroyed him.

"Thanks, Cal." I nodded to him gratefully. Ashton nodded too.

Calum nodded back at me with a small smile. The nerves were clear in his eyes, but it seemed he was going to stick with us.

"So anyway, I was just talking to Josh, and it looks like we're going back out again." Ashton said.

I stared at him, I had no intention of going anywhere in this state. Even Calum shot him a stunned look.

"Look guys, I don't think if Cassie's a werewolf that she's going to shift tonight. But it's a full moon and unless you intend to possibly wreck my apartment, it probably the best thing if we don't stay here." Ashton spoke, "Besides Josh and Tyler are meeting us out there in about an hour, so we better get going."

I wasn’t about to argue with that, both Calum and I quickly nodded. I gulped, both excited and nervous about meeting with the two of them again. I just wish I knew what the rest of the night would bring. 


	18. Things Have Changed

Nervously, Calum and I followed Ashton as we left his apartment and walked through the streets. My vision was a little blurry, and Ashton would turn back every few moments to seemingly check if I was okay. Calum stayed beside me, keeping hold of my trembling hand as we made it to a gated park a few blocks away. It was pitch black, and completely empty except for the few park lights illuminating it. Ashton made me sit down on one of the park benches, Calum taking the spot beside me. Calum frowned, but Ashton looked calm as his eyes gazed around the park.

"So why did we come all the way out here anyway?" Calum questioned. "It's pitch back out here, is something going to happen?"

"Not sure, waiting for Josh." Was all Ashton said.

A few moments later and I noticed two glowing eyed figures emerge from the other end of the park. My already nervous butterflies, grew from the scale of one to about a million. As they joined us, we greeted them quickly. Though I could feel both werewolves' eyes sneaking over to me and hear them sniffing the air. I anxiously played with the ring on my finger pretending not to notice.

"Sorry we're late, we made it here as fast as we could. We were almost back home, after waiting for you guys." Tyler said, "Did something happen in the underground down with the vamps? You should've told us if she was bitten."

Tyler's mouth opened wide as he looked between the two of us, "Or wait, Ash you didn't did you?"

Ashton frowned, quickly shaking his head. His eyes were on Tyler, "It wasn't me, in fact I'm not too sure it was anyone. I think it happened to her six years ago."

"Six years ago?! But how, that's impossible?" Tyler gasped, he turned to Josh as if looking to him for answers.

Josh didn't seem seemed to be phased. "It could be I guess?" Tyler continued to stare at him in shock, "I mean I know of both a banshee and a witch that were bitten and took a couple of years for anything to happen." He sighed, "But we'll worry about that later, first we need to work out what's happening and roughly how long we have if we're right. It could be a false alarm, though it is a full moon tonight..."

I frowned, losing focus in the conversation. A banshee? Was that some other type of creature. I guess if there were witches, vampires and werewolves there had to be more. This was seeming more and more realistic, Ashton's theory about it maybe having something to do with me being a Hunter Blood was seeming more likely.

"How are you doing in any case, Cassie?" He looked at me with serious eyes, I bit my lip, feeling awkward everyone's eyes fell on me.

"Unwell, but I'm okay I think." I told him, giving a weak thumbs-up, "Just feels like another dizzy spell? A little worse maybe?"

Josh nodded, not seeming to answer for a moment. He looked back at Tyler who nodded. Ashton's face fell. Calum bit his lip, gripping my hand tighter.

"I honestly don't think she's going to shift tonight." Josh finally spoke, "But in saying that something is happening to her. Slowly though. Probably this has been happening for quite some time without anyone ever realising."

I stared straight ahead, hearing it from Josh too seemed to solidify the whole thing. I guess my dizzy spells were for a reason. I guess I felt better knowing that. Yet, I silently feared what all of this could mean. I sighed, there was no use fighting it, there was no use trying to change something that should've and could've happened years ago. Even though I'd been told it couldn't. Had something changed in all this time?

"Look as long as I don't have to drink the blood of a human, I'm happy." I told them, jokingly.

Tyler smirked, and Josh cracked a grin.

"Well actually- "Ashton deadpanned.

I stared at him, my heart beating quicker in my chest. I had been joking, I wasn't serious. Was there something even worse than that? I felt Calum pull away slightly looking uncertainly between Ashton and me. As the only human around, I didn't blame him.

"Just kidding- "Ashton grinned back, "You should've seen your expression though. That's only vampires thankfully."

I glowered at him, poking my tongue out. He rolled his eyes. He had to have known I would take that at least a little seriously.

"Look werewolves need the moon and a bunch of other factors, which is why we're all not sure on any of this." Josh explained. "Though if anything is going to happen tonight, it will soon."

Ashton and Tyler both nodded in agreement. I sighed, none of this was going to be quick I guess. My body was still quivering slightly as I felt my eyes grow heavy as my body slumped forwards.

***************

I woke up on the couch in Ashton's apartment. I sniffed the air, picking up the strong scent of cooking oil and cleaning spray. Things I hadn't been able to smell this easily for years. I rubbed my head, letting out a soft groan. What had happened last night?

"Good morning." Calum grinned, he was sitting on the other sofa.

"How are you feeling?" Ashton chirped over from the other side of the room, carrying a large breakfast tray in hand.

I considered his words, he was talking about last night, right? Honestly, I couldn’t remember much past meeting Tyler and Josh in the park.

"A little better?" I shrugged, "I mean I've been better, honestly."

Ashton nodded, laying down an assortment of breakfast foods down in front of us on the table. There was freshly cooked pancakes and toast. The sweet smell was intoxicating. My stomach grumbled at the sight.

"To be expected, none of this is easy." Ashton nodded.

"So, what happened? I remember blacking out, but that was the end of it?" I asked him.

"You fainted." Calum spoke, collecting a slice of toast from the pile. "Freaked all three wolves out a for a bit there."

"We did not." Ashton glared. "It's just different this time is all, it's a lot slower than usual. You pulled out okay though, and that's all that matters."

"So, it is happening then." I spoke glumly, "Am I really a werewolf?"

Ashton bit his lip before he nodded slowly, "I think so."

I sucked in a deep breath, I guess it was to be expected by now. I should've seen the writing on the wall ages ago.

"So, can I turn into a whole wolf then?" I grinned, thinking of the way Ashton had done so down in the tunnels against the vampires.

"Nah, you're not a full werewolf yet. That might take another moon or two. I'd say you can kind of half-shift by now though."

"Half-shift?"

"Like this." Ashton placed down his glass. His eyes glowed with golden and his teeth were sharp points, his fingernails, claws. I stared, could I do that? Calum almost choked on his toast before muttering a swear under his breath.

"Will you teach me?" I questioned, fascinated. Although I wasn't thrilled of the idea of learning the ropes to be another supernatural creature. I knew it wasn't worth wasting time being afraid, not this time. Especially in our current circumstances.

"Yeah. I mean if you learn how to use it properly, it could really help us with these vamps." Ashton spoke his features becoming more human. "But, to get as good as me, takes practice."

I sighed, I guess things weren't that easy after all. I was quickly reminded of when Pete had been teaching me about vampires how frustrated I'd been. These things were never easy.

"Alright I'm listening." I nodded sitting up straighter.

Ashton looked a little stunned but sat across from me regardless. "We'll just start with something easy."

He was silent for a few moments, and I could feel Calum's eyes burning into us both.

"Alright, I know. The first thing I want you to do is focus on your fingertips, you need to think of something that makes you angry or upset, that's the best thing when you're first learning.

I nodded, it didn't take me long to think of something I was upset about. Brendon's face quickly came to mind as I focused my energy on my fingertips. I gasped as I felt a subtle pain in my fingernails, they seemed to lengthen before they curved and bent slightly into sharp claws. Calum jumped back, landing on the other end of the sofa.

He stared at me, his breathing heavy and face pale.

"Sorry, Cal." I blushed.

"It's okay, just freaked me was all." Calum shrugged. "I already saw enough last night."

I frowned, nervous about what had happened last night and why no one had exactly told me. Yet I tried to push it out of my thoughts, if no one told me then things were probably better that way.

I inspected my hands in terrified wonder.

"Nice work, Cass." Ashton nodded. "Let's try something else."

With that, Ashton began to run me through some other things I could try. It quickly occurred to me that my body seemed to recognise things from when I was a vampire. Changing my eye colour and teeth seemed to be light work. It seemed that way at least and Ashton seemed glad to not have to explain them in too much more detail. I tried not to think about what might happen after the next full moon. Right now, I wasn't even sure if we'd make it that far.

As Ashton left the room, I sat there for a while just opening and closing my palm, shrinking and growing in claws. Calum was watching me with fascination now. On his return, Ashton seemed to view me with amusement.

"You aren't tired of that yet?" He said, gazing down on me.

I shrugged, "I guess not, no. Just practicing is all."

He looked over at Calum, "You okay?"

"Still freaked out, but I think I'm fine." Calum nodded. " I mean as long as I don't have to learn any of that to stay with you guys."

Ashton smirked, "Well I was thinking..."

Calum didn't say anything in response, my eyes quickly fell to him just as I heard the distinct thump of a vibration of a phone. He pulled it out from his pocket and stared at if for a moment his face growing pale. I glanced at Ashton who shrugged.

"Mikey?" Calum gasped, still staring at his phone as if it was possessed. If that was who was calling, then I guess it made sense.

"Answer it, Cal." Ashton spoke, biting his lip.

Calum nodded slowly, accepting the call. He pressed another button, holding it out towards Ashton and me.

"Hello?" A voice spoke distinctly and clearly. Calum must've put the phone on loudspeaker.

No one spoke, the three of us exchange glances. No one seems sure what to say to the person on the other end of the line.

"Cal is that you?" A voice spoke again. "Are you there?"

"Yeah. Yeah I am." Calum spoke in a slightly choked voice.

"Good," The voice replied, "Look, Chrissy's planning something big tonight, I think Annie could be in a lot of danger. Out by the park on western avenue. You know where I mean?"

"Near that big oak tree, we used to climb as kids?" Calum questioned.

"Yeah, that's the one. I uh...have to go." Michael spoke quietly, "See you tonight I guess?"

"Yeah, probably. See you tonight." Calum nodded.

The connection died as the phone began to beep violently that the call had ended.

"We trust him?" Calum questioned the two of us, as he put the phone down on the bench, "He sounded like himself. I think he's telling the truth."

"He is still a vampire though..." Ashton spoke nervously, chewing in his lip. "It's hard to know without talking to him face to face."

"Well you know him better than any of us Cal. So, what do you think?" I looked at him with a serious expression.

"It wouldn't hurt to check right? I'm sure there's plenty of vantage points we can use around there without getting caught if we don't need to intervene." Calum suggested.

Ashton nodded, "I suppose your right, then we can decide what we want to do from there."

"Well this sounds better than nothing, I'm in." I nod.

"I think this is the best idea but maybe you should stay behind Cass? I'm not too sure how stable you'll be considering the circumstances." Ashton spoke hesitantly to me. "I mean I-"

I stared him down for a moment, trying to register whether he was joking or being serious. My eyes flickered to Calum for a moment who shrugged.

"Me stay behind are you kidding me Ash?” I yelled across at him.

“Well- “

“Come on Ash, this is my daughter we're talking about." I frowned at him. "Look if what you say is true and this has been happening for years, then not much has changed."

"Look it’s just that I would blank out and such, so I'm worried the same thing might happen to you." Ashton started nervously.

"I'm fine Ash, besides I've been doing things like this during those dizzy spells anyway. Do you think I don't know what I'm doing?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Okay." Ashton frowned, still not looking convinced. "But I think you should stick with me tonight anyway."

I bit my lip and glowered at him.

"I think you should listen to him Cass." Calum nodded, "He knows the best out of any of us what might happen. Besides we don't even know what we're up against or how many vampires there will be or what they’ll even be doing."

I sighed for a moment looking between the two of them. I guess that they were both right. I thought of Luke, Michael, Chrissy and Brendon. I had a feeling all four of them would be there at least. At this stage we knew both Luke and Michael had powers, and Luke’s was the most dangerous of all. Chrissy would keep him close I’d assume.

"Fine whatever. All I can say is that we'll probably need to pack earplugs."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ^^


	19. Ground Control

It was still only morning, so Calum and I decided to duck down to the shops to grab a few things we needed before tonight. He'd missed a few things when he'd walked out on us the night before. Ashton had stayed behind claiming he had work to do, something about getting Josh and Tyler to come and help us again. Though he didn't seem to want me to go by myself either, so he'd sent Calum with me. While I could see Ashton's point, it felt restrictive. I was beginning to feel a lot like I was a kid who needed to be babysat.

Monotonously we walked the never-ending aisles of the supermarket. It was quiet in here this morning, making it seem almost as though Calum and I were the only shoppers. The only noises came from the whir of the shopping cart along the aisle, our footsteps and the muffled noise from the music over the loudspeaker.

"I'm just going to grab something from the next aisle, I'll be back." He nods, disappearing. I didn't think he was supposed to leave me, I could vaguely remember Ashton saying something about not letting me out of his sight, but I wasn't about to argue.

I caught sight of an object moving further down the aisle, it seemed to peek from the next aisle before disappearing back again. It was probably another shopper or part of a display, but an awful feeling began to rise in my chest. I narrowed my eyebrows, hoping to focus in on the shape but it didn't improve my vision much.

My stomach tightened, what if it was a vampire? I shook my head quickly, it was still light outside, so it couldn't be. They'd have been burned to a crisp before they could even make it to the door. I frowned realising if they'd gained our abilities did that mean they could walk in sunlight? The possibility burned in my mind. I hoped not.

"I think we'll need these tonight." Calum grinned, I gasped startled by his reappearance. He produced a packet of earplugs, holding them up to the light so that I could see them.

I grinned at him and nodded quickly, I didn't know how much they'd help but they'd give us a start. I mean I had been the one who had jokingly suggested them after all. I just hoped that they would work.

Calum eyed me suspiciously, but he pushed the shopping cart further along the aisle. I followed with him, and as we passed the corner where I thought I'd seen the shape I noticed that no one was there. The area was empty. I frowned, as I looked along the empty back aisle.

"You alright, Cass?" Calum questioned, he had paused at the entrance to the next aisle; one hand still on the trolley.

I nodded quickly, hoping not to raise his suspicions any further, "Think so. Was just thinking of tonight was all."

"Me too." Calum agreed, "Maybe we're trusting Mikey a bit too much."

I turned back to him, biting my lip, "Look, if you think this is the right thing to do then I believe you. If It doesn't work out, then I guess we'll just find another way around it."

Calum nodded, "I hope so." His eyes fell back to the trolley and he let out a sigh, "I'm just going to grab some milk, I'll be back."

He dashed away across the supermarket aisle to the back wall. Then I heard a grinding noise, and as I looked through the aisles I could've sworn I saw a shape in the next one. My immediate thoughts fell to Calum, in alarm my head shot back in his direction. He was still in my line of sight, just reaching the milk section. I took a deep breath. Perhaps this was what Ashton was talking about. Why he didn't want me to come tonight. I shook my head, no this felt too real.

Out of the corner of my eyelid, I saw something move again. This time in the aisle and moving at speed towards me. I gasped, moving on instinct as I grabbed their arm tackling them to the side of the aisle causing the products around them to fall off the shelves behind them. I looked up at them venomously.

The orange haired girl let out a small gasp and an 'ouch', as I looked her in the eyes noticing the thin line across her cheek.

"Hayley?" I gasped, taking her in for a moment as the objects rolled on the ground around us. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Phones are magical." A voice said.

I turned in the voices direction just as Joe walked around the corner with a phone in hand before Hayley could speak. I frowned looking between the pair of them, they weren't supposed to be here. This wasn't part of my plan. Alone had meant alone. Especially with what was happening now.

"I thought I told you not to follow me." I growled, releasing her grip. "That included tracking my phone."

"You hadn't answered in over a week." Joe spoke, "We were all getting worried, so we got Patrick to track your phone, sorry Cass."

Dammit Patrick, I growled to myself, I thought he was the one that I could trust. I knew I should've dumped my phone back at the bus station. I forgot all about this sort of thing. I shouldn't have put him past doing it.

"Sorry Cassie." Hayley blushed, "I was trying not to come but I just couldn't stay back in Chicago knowing what you were doing. Especially after what I heard on the phone. You sounded like you were in a real fight."

I'd known all along that once Hayley had found out where I was she wouldn't stay in Chicago for long. She must've heard everything from when she'd called me in the tunnel. 

Roles reversed, I knew I probably would've done the same to try and find her.

"Did Pete come too?" I questioned, my heart skipping a beat slightly.

She nodded. "Sure did, must admit his not at his best, but he wanted to come."

I looked around, expecting him to walk out next just as Joe did. Yet nothing happened. I looked back at Hayley expectantly.

"The rest of the guys are back at the hotel. Andy came too surprisingly." Joe explained. "We can go back there now if you want."

I blinked, stunned that even Andy had come as well? Especially after the argument we'd had right before I left. It was so tempting knowing I could go see Pete again, and the rest of the guys as well. But my earlier words came to light. Alone had meant alone. I knew for certain now that everyone had lost their abilities. All of them were weak, it was dangerous for any of them to even be here. Chrissy knew who they were, and they didn't know about Luke.

"Are these guys bothering you?" Calum spoke, appearing beside me and shooting the two of them a glare as he put one hand on the supermarket trolley. His eyes locked on Hayley and seemed to study her for a moment, then he gasped. "Wait, you?"

They seemed to stare at one another for a moment before they both let out a gasp.

"So, this him in the flesh huh?" Hayley grinned at me. "Nice to finally meet you without a screen between us."

"Could say the same about you." Calum nodded. "Uh, Hayley, right?"

She nods quickly, "Yeah, and this is Joe."

Calum nods, shuffling nervously as his eyes meet with Joe's. "So, uh, what are you guys here for?"

"Well when this one runs off on her own, you can't help but worry what mess she's gotten herself into." Hayley rolls her eyes, before turning back to me, "Oh, and while I'm on the subject did I tell you about Brendon? He's just as bad, even dumped his phone so we couldn't track him."

I frowned, I guess she didn't know the truth about Brendon or I was sure she would've used a few more choice words than that about him. I could feel Calum's eyes flicker to me for just a moment. He knew exactly who she was talking about.

"What about Brendon?" Calum narrowed his eyebrows.

Hayley blinked, "Man this kid is sharp." Joe nodded, looking at Calum suspiciously.

"I'm not a kid..." Calum growled under his breath.

Hayley didn't seem to notice this though as she continued, "Brendon ran away a few days ago with just a note. I did try to ring to tell you Cass last night and that we were coming but-"

Of course, the phone call, I hadn't exactly tried to follow it up. Not that it would've helped anyway.

I hated knowing what Brendon had done. Yet I didn't feel like I had the guts to tell Hayley or Joe what had happened. I didn't like admitting I was wrong especially about someone we had put so much trust in.

"We have to go." I frowned, pulling the trolley away, Calum shot me a stunned look, "You're welcome to hang around and look for Annie, but don't follow me okay. I don't want you guys to get hurt."

Calum seemed to take the hint though, moving out the way of the trolley and letting me begin to push it in the other direction down the aisle. He followed along with me, with a hesitant glance behind us.

"Whatever at least check your phone then, Cass." Hayley frowned.

"Wait, actually." Calum spoke, pulling the trolley to a stop, causing Joe and Hayley to pause. I glared at him, as I stopped as well. He took a deep breath, "Maybe you guys could help us."

"No, Cal." I frowned at him, whispering under my breath. What was he thinking?

"Cass, we need all the help we can get. Even after what happened, your friends are still hunters right? If what Mikey said is true-"

I stared back at him, he was looking at me seriously. I’d just been telling him about trusting him on Michael. Yet I wasn't sure I could agree with him on this. I mean the reason I'd left Chicago in the first place was so that these guys didn't get themselves hurt for something that Chrissy so clearly had wanted me to be separate from them for. 

Though we had the werewolves helping us now it seemed and neither Calum or Ashton had been badly injured in our time working together. Calum was just as human as they were. Perhaps tonight wouldn't end in the mess that it had last time. Yet, what if it did?

Hayley and Joe were staring between the two of us expectantly. I let out a long sigh. We didn't have a lot of choice I guess.

"Alright here's what you need to know."

**************

"Your hunter friends are coming?" Ashton stared at me as we returned later that afternoon.

Both Calum and I nodded quickly. Ashton shot Calum a stunned look.

"Yeah, turns out they tracked my phone and came all the way out from Chicago." I explained, sitting across from him at the table, "Once Cal got involved I kind of had to."

Calum blushed, looking away and even Ashton looked at him rather stunned but nodded.

"Well that's good because I got onto Josh and Tyler and their happy to pull the pack together to keep watch again. Turns out Josh had a similar lead on something going down in that park tonight, so they were already talking about getting a group together to investigate. This way we can work together and pool all our resources."

I nodded, "Werewolves, hunters, I guess we need everyone huh?"

"Seems that way." Ashton agreed.

"Damn, probably should've brought more earplugs." Calum jokes, before he gestures to the bag. We had brought a few more but it was probably only enough to cover Calum, Ashton, myself and everyone from Chicago.

"So where are we meeting everyone?" I asked. "I'll let the hunters know." It felt so weird referring to them as that, but I guess I didn't have much choice.

"With so many of us, we need a large meeting space. There's a gym a few blocks down that I think one of the werewolves owns. We've had a few meetings in there before. I'll see what I can do." Ashton nods, before disappearing into his room with his phone.

"Maybe this is all coming together?" Calum spoke once Ashton was gone. There was a hint of hopefulness in his tone.

I nodded, "I hope so, that or we've just made the worst decision ever."

"It can't be the worst decision made." Calum shrugged, "I've seen worse let me tell you."

I couldn't help but think from the way his eyes fell up to the board of all the photographs, that he was thinking about Luke and Michael again. My heart twisted, I still couldn't help but wish that there was something I or someone could do to change their fates. But there was no way to change the impossible. Even if we managed to get Annie back, they would still be vampires and Calum would be miserable no matter the outcome. 

I hadn’t exactly made better decisions either, trusting Brendon for all these years certainly hadn’t been the best one.

All I could do was shoot him a sympathetic glance and hope for the best.

"Do you think you can get everyone together in about an hour?" Ashton spoke out to us, his hand on the phone breaking our silence.

I bit my lip, it would be a push especially when I didn't know where the others were staying but I didn't think it would be impossible. "I don't know but I can try."

*********

The hour passed, and I found myself in an empty dance studio, I couldn't help but glare into my reflection. Making my eyes flicker golden for just a second. I could feel Calum's eyes on me, when he noticed I'd caught him looking he flashed me a half smile. I frowned, I could almost smell the nerves on him.

A few werewolves turned up at first, then Tyler and Josh with another few. I recognised some from the boarding house. Calum and I greeted each of them with uncertainty. I tried my best to remind myself that these were also my people now, yet I couldn't help but feel a little nervous around each of them.

That was when I noticed the air shift, and the werewolves' eyes fell back to the newcomers. A few muttered words to one another. My eyes caught on Patrick first, as he pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. Hayley's orange hair was unmissable. Nor were Joe or Taylor's curls. Finally, my eyes caught on Andy and his striking tattoos. Then I saw him, my breath caught as he grinned over at me.

"Pete." I gasped. 

 


	20. Reunited

"Pete!" I gasped.

My heart raced in my chest, as I pushed through the group of werewolves in front of us, stopping just in front of Pete. We grinned at one another before I fell directly into his arms, we pulled together into a hug.

We didn't need any words for a moment, as I stayed there in his warm embrace. I couldn't help but feel safe, if only just for a moment. My heart swelled, he was real, alive and was here. I'd been working so hard on trying to forget him, that I hadn't even began to think how I would feel when I finally did see him again.

"Hey" We spoke at the same time, as I pulled away from him. We cracked grins.

"So how are you doing? I asked looking at him directly. Right now, that was more important to me then the fact he was here. I frowned as I couldn't help but notice the slight scaring on his head from where he'd been hit. He looked a little pale still but otherwise okay.

"Good, a lot better since I know your safe." Pete grinned. "It scared me a bit when everyone told me you'd raced off."

I blushed, it was completely different coming from him. The guilt instantly rises in my chest, "Well...I uh...look I'm sorry and uh-"

He shook his head, "You don't need to be sorry, Cass. Just uh, maybe tell someone where you're going next time."

I silently fumed, as I gestured around us, "This is exactly why I didn't tell anyone. I was fine on my own. You needed to heal Pete, trust me."

"I know but..."

Someone let out a cough. I blinked, my attention back to the rest of the hunters. They were all watching us intently. I frowned, I guess we could have this conversation later. There was no point having an argument about this, I'd already had enough of one with Joe and Hayley in the supermarket. It was clear Pete and I had a lot of catching up to do but now wasn't the time.

"Everyone, thank you for coming." I nodded to the group. I blushed realising that I'd totally ignored everyone else. Although I knew I wouldn't have even asked them to come if it wasn't for Calum, I was glad that they were here.

"It's fine, it's just nice to see the two of you together again." Joe grinned.

Pulling away from Pete, I worked the group quickly. I greeted everyone. Other than the word, ‘sorry’, Andy had offered no explanation as to why he had changed his mind. Though I was glad he was here.

"So, who are all these people, I mean looks like you've got yourself a whole group assembled together? No wonder, you didn't think you'd need us." Hayley asked gesturing to the group of werewolves standing behind us. She pointed over to Ashton and Calum who were both watching us from a few meters away, "I mean I recognise those two, but who's everyone else?"

"Uh..."

I frowned, I was suddenly struck with a new problem, how did I explain the whole werewolf situation to them? I hadn't exactly made it to that part in my explanation to Hayley. I could feel the entire groups eyes on me as my mouth ran dry. I guess I could link to Ashton, which was technically the truth, but I was going to have to tell them about the werewolves eventually right?

I knew I needed to say something and quickly.

"Oh, hi everyone. You must be Cassie's friends." Ashton appeared by my side a few moments later, with Calum in tow. Mentally, I let out a sigh of relief. Surely Ashton would know what to say considering he seemed to do this sort of thing all the time. "I'm Ashton, it's nice to meet you all. Uh, this is Calum. It's great you could all get here on such short notice..."

The hunters seemed to nod but they viewed Ashton with suspicion. I made quick work of introducing everyone.

"There's so many people here? Cass, how did you meet this many people in such a short space of time?" Patrick questioned, looking at me rather than Ashton.

"Uh, I didn't." I blushed. "Cal's a hunter like us, and well Ash and his friends are..." My throat caught with uncertainty. Telling them I was friends with werewolves made it sound a lot like being friends with vampires. I was fine with it, but would they be?

Ashton eyed me warily but nodded, seeming to take over the lead. "Well the rest of us are werewolves."

I suddenly had six very stunned expressions meeting ours. The expressions varied, Hayley's expression was a mixture of concern and confusion. Taylor simply nodded not seeming bothered by this new fact. The rest of the guys were somewhere in between. Pete was looking Ashton up and down as if sizing him up.

"Werewolves? Cass; are you sure about this, they're kind of dangerous?" Hayley raised an eyebrow, her voice strained as if she was trying not to hurt my feelings. "I can't believe you didn't tell me you've been living with one."

"Wait, so you are serious?" Patrick gasped, shaking his head, "Werewolves are real? Then how come we never found out about them?"

I nodded slowly. “Yeah, it seems they are.”

"This is a bad idea." Joe frowned. "I'm with Hayley, werewolves could be dangerous."

I could see the werewolves in the room taking notice of what we were saying. Tyler and Josh were shooting each other uncertain glances from across the room. I bit my lip, knowing that this wasn't even the beginning. I didn't want to cause a scene in front of everyone. I couldn't help but look to Ashton for help. He nodded seeming to understand.

Ashton frowned, "Look that's just a rumour, not all werewolves are dangerous." He spoke, keeping his voice level "I mean I wouldn't want to get on one of our bad sides. Yet, I trust everyone in this room. They're here to help us. We don't like what Chrissy and her coven have been doing around here...and well Cassie's my friend and-"

I nodded, "Please guys, you have to believe me. These guys are going to help us. If you don't like them, then I guess maybe you should leave."

I couldn't help but silently think if you don't like them then you can't like me.

The others exchanged nervous glances, Patrick even looked as though he was about to take my words and do just that. My eyes fell on Pete, surely, he'd understand. Yet, he too viewed the three of us with uncertainty.

"I believe you." Andy spoke, emerging from out of the crowd, he looked back at the others, "Come on guys, they're going to help us. They can't be that bad."

I stared at him stunned, his tune had certainly changed. I couldn't help but wonder if what I'd said to him had worked. He seemed guilty over what he'd said to me when we'd talked what now seemed so long ago.

Taylor nodded moving to stand with Andy. "I do too. Guys, if Cassie trusts these people then that's good enough for me right now. We don't have time to argue about this."

There was silence, and the remaining group exchanged nervous glances. Pete was nodding now and so was Joe and Patrick beside him. Hayley shot the guys an unimpressed glance but seeming to notice she was the only one left she sighed and nodded. Ashton and I shot one another relieved expressions, but I knew things weren't finished yet.

"Wait, there's one more thing that I need to say." I spoke, biting my lip. Was I ready for this, "Actually I'm probably better showing you?"

I shot an uncertain glance at Ashton, but he nodded. We'd talked about this before we'd arrived today, and both agreed that I needed to tell them as soon as I could. Calum had seemed to think that was the best idea too. I just hoped that six years of friendship with these guys was enough. Surely if we could convince Calum, then my friends would pull through.

I could feel the groups eyes on me, as I took a deep breath. I wasn't sure I was ready for this, but I didn't think that I had a lot of choice. allowing my eyes to shift to their newfound shimmering golden colour for a moment, I figured any more than that was probably overkill.

There was a collective gasp amongst the group, I even heard a few gasps from the werewolves' side, I guess Josh and Tyler were the only ones who knew. I felt Pete's eyes boring into me as he shook his head. His glance moved between Ashton and me, then back on the group of werewolves.

"What the heck, you said that we were working with werewolves." Pete yelled, glaring at me icily, "Not that you were one?!"

Ashton cracked a small grin. I felt my skin crawl, I had no idea what to say. I'd hoped and thought that Pete out of everyone would understand this. Perhaps if I'd waited a little longer to tell him; or done so in private this would've been easier. Yet, the cat was out of the bag and I couldn't help but think that I'd blown it.

"Oi, what did you do to her, you filthy wolf?" Pete yelled at him.

Ashton's smile quickly faded, "It wasn't me."

"I don't care if you're a friend of Cassie’s." He growled, before anyone could stop him, he was airborne, his fist in front of him as he punched out at Ashton. Ashton simply raised his arms as a shield, not seeming to move to fight him. Pete fell back, staring at him in amazement.

I stepped between them quickly, raising my arms towards Pete. Right now, I trusted Ashton to do the right thing.

"Pete look stop okay? It's not his fault. It could've and should've happened years ago." I yelled at him, hoping my words were enough. "It had nothing to do with Ash or any of them."

"What do you mean-?" He spoke sitting up and straightening himself. He sent a glare in Ashton's direction.

I let out a long sigh and began to explain to him what had happened. Pete still seemed to view me with confusion during the whole thing, even when I was done explaining. I don't think he quite believed me. I couldn't bear to look at the others either, worried that their reaction was anywhere like Pete's.

Calum nodded, "Listen to her Pete, I've been here this entire time, Ashton did nothing."

"Besides we all know Ash wouldn't do something like this." Another voice spoke shakily, I turned to find Josh with Tyler behind him as backup.

"If you want to blame anyone then blame, Brendon." I frowned, his name still icy on my tongue. "Not only this, but his been involved with Annie been taken too. We found the coven and we found him."

"Wait, Brendon has something to do with Annie too?" He blinked at me.

I guess Hayley and Joe hadn't told him yet. My eyes flickered to them for a moment, and they both shrugged.

I explained to him about Annie and Brendon and everything in between. My guess was that Hayley and Joe hadn't told anyone else anything because questions soon came from the rest of the guys quickly about what had happened. Calum and Ashton answered a few of them too, and I was glad to have the attention off me for a moment.

When I was done, there was silence amongst the whole room. The werewolves had even stopped talking. Taylor shot me a positive smile, yet there seemed to be an awkwardness amongst the rest of the room.

Pete pulled himself up from the ground where he had been sat. He dusted himself off and I bit my lip, afraid he was going to leave. He stood a few meters away from me, and we were face to face. My heart pounded in my ears, as he lent forward, and I felt his lips soft on mine.

I couldn't help the sharp gasp that went through my body as I kissed him back. He pulled away a few moment later, a hint of regret evident in his face.

"I'm sorry, Cass. I should've been there. I should've helped you with all of this." Pete frowned, "I wish I'd known what he'd done again. I should've seen it coming, I should've watched Annie more-"

"You saved me, Pete." I broke him off thinking of the way he'd jumped in front of me the last time I'd seen him. He did care for me, I just think that this had been as much of a shock to him as it had been to me, I let out a sigh, "There's nothing to apologise for."

"I know, but I'm sorry. I should've realised it doesn't matter what you are. Hey, you liked me as a vampire, right?" He grinned.

I nodded, "Sure did."

With a grin we pulled into another kiss. Reminding me just how much of moments like these I'd missed.

Someone coughed again. Pete and is eyes flickered to each other awkwardly as we pulled away.

"Anyways, are we ready to start the meeting now. We have a lot to discuss and only a few hours to sunset. Shall we begin?" Ashton questioned.

I nodded, looking around at the others, "If everyone's fine with that?"

"Alright let's begin." Pete nodded. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ^^


	21. Storm

"Much happened yet?" Pete asked, as he a sat down beside Calum and me.

Calum beside me, shook his head, "No, not much. It seems as though they're all just standing in a circle."

I let out a long sigh, it had been like this for over an hour. Since sunset we'd been watching from the top of the rotunda at end of the park. Ashton seemed to think we'd be out of sight here, hidden by a thick bush of trees but still able to see what was going on. Considering the vampires hadn't fled yet I assumed that he was correct. At least it seemed Michael’s tip off had been true after all.

Although a large group of vampires had turned up including Chrissy and Brendon, Annie didn't seem to be anywhere in sight. I frowned, concerned we'd made a mistake. Perhaps in another situation we would've already gone down there, but with Annie's location unknown it seemed like the best idea to keep a look out up here until we had a better idea of the situation.

"Have you seen Michael or Luke?" Pete asks, biting on his lip.

Back at the dance studio, we'd filled everyone in on the situation. Deciding that no one could seriously harm either of them until Calum had tried to talk to them. Calum had seemed a little nervous about the idea but had been even less enthusiastic about anyone harming them. I guess he still thought there was something of the friends he lost in them. I wasn't certain either. Vampires played a deadly game at times; how could we know that this wasn't their plan all along.

Calum and I both shook our heads, "I can't seem to see either of them, or Annie."

"Ty says that their group can't see much happening." Ashton frowned sitting on Calum's side, dropping his phone into his lap. Joe joined him on the other.

We'd split into about four groups, around the park area. Tyler and Josh had each headed a group respectively along with another werewolf. Hayley, Josh and Andy and a few of the other werewolves had formed into one group, whilst Tyler, Patrick and Taylor had joined with more werewolves into another. There was a fourth group headed by Lily, who I vaguely remembered from the boarding house. I just hoped that everyone was safe.

Hayley especially had still seemed nervous about the werewolves but talking to Josh for a few minutes had seemed to ease her fears. She seemed glad to go off with him when the groups separated.

I kicked my legs on the end of the rotunda and winced as I felt the jarring impact of another headache. I'd hoped they were gone after last night, but I guess not. I could feel all four guys eyes on me and I shot them a weak smile. I didn't want to cause a fuss.

"Wait, what's that over there?" Joe gasped pointing into the distance. "Ash can you make out anything?"

Ashton nodded, his gaze on where Joe was pointing. I looked in that direction but couldn't seem to make out much there was two shapes with a smaller one. As they drew closer I noticed that it was Annie with Luke and Michael. Pete let out a sharp gasp from beside me.

"You weren't kidding huh?" He shook his head, as he looked over at me. He turned to Calum a moment later, "That's them, right?"

Calum looked a little startled by the attention but nodded his eyes were quickly back on the two vampires as they entered, walking towards the larger group.

"Problem is I can't tell whether Michael's himself right now or not." Calum frowned, "I mean he said he would help us for as long as he could but I'm not sure how long that is, if at all."

There was silence amongst the group at that. I kept my eyes on them, trying to resist everything I had not to go down there and try to fight them. I knew that wasn't part of the plan though. We needed to wait a little longer. Ashton was quickly messaging the other groups.

"Yeah, Josh says they just went right past them." Ashton nods.

"So, when do you reckon we go down there?" I ask.

Ashton frowns, "I don't know? Maybe when we work out what they're doing. We don't want to wait too long obviously but we need to make our move soon."

Michael steps slightly away from the group. As he does so he seems look up at us with a sharp nod. Our entire group exchanges glances, Calum nervously bites his lip as Michael turns back around as if were nothing.

"I guess this our cue then?" I question the others.

"Good as any?" Pete nods.

Both Ashton and Joe nod, before standing up. Pete and I do the same a moment later.

"Wait, guys wait!" Calum frowned, stepping in front of us. "Are you sure this is a good idea? We don't know if he's helping us now or not."

The four of us exchange glances and I bite my lip, we had only just had the conversation about whether to trust Michael or not. Just how could we tell when he was on our side? It hasn't been completely obvious. Though Calum had seemed to know last night down in the tunnels. Even with the distance was there some way that he could tell. Perhaps that was even why he was stopping us now.

"Well what do you think Cal?" I ask him, with the shoot of a serious glare. If anyone out of the five of us was going to be able to tell. Perhaps there was something in his mannerisms or actions that had clued him off.

Calum seemed startled as everyone's eyes seemed to turn to him. He bit his lip, glancing down at where Michael was standing.

"Not sure." He spoke, before turning back to us, "But perhaps this is our best move? I don't think we should stay up here much longer. If Michael saw us, maybe the others will too. Then we will be in trouble."

There was a mutual nod of agreement amongst the group, as Ashton quickly ran back through the plan.

When he was done; I put the earplugs in my ears, wrapping my hand around my stake. I may have claws now, but my stake was still my weapon of choice. The others did the same, Pete and Joe held their own stakes in hand with Calum beside me with his crossbow. Carefully the five of us made our way down from the rotunda and snuck through the bushes to the edge of tree.

There was the light sound of breathing and nervousness as we waited for the trees as Ashton inspected the situation. My eyes caught with Pete and the two of us smiled at each other. I tried to keep the worst of thoughts out of my mind. We would come out of today better off, surely.

"Okay, let's go." Ashton nodded to the group.

I sucked in a deep breath, exchanging one final glance with the others. I dashed forwards, sticking with the group, my eyes narrowed on the group of vampires. I leaped forwards staking one right in the back. It let out a screech before turning to dust. The other vampires were alerted to our presence from this. Pete and Joe had both taken a few beside them. Calum's crossbow shooting right into another's chest, they barely had time to react as their body crumbled to dust.

Josh's group emerged from the trees just behind us, and some of them must've taken hits as well because there was similar screeches and scenes of dust from there side as well.

For a moment I was lost a sea of vampire dust, and chaos. I saw Calum carefully directing his crossbow rapidly shooting it in all directions. To the side of my vision I noticed Hayley fighting off a dozen of them, her stake well in hand. I saw a flash of green light and caught sight of Andy's sword as he struck it right through the chest of a vampire, dusting them. Wolf shapes were flying everywhere launching themselves at the approaching vampires before they could reach the hunters.

"Cassie, let's go now." Ashton nodded to me. I frowned, realising that I'd been so busy watching everyone rather than doing anything. My job tonight was to stick with Ashton and make it to Annie and possibly open an opportunity for Calum to talk to his friends. With a nod I dived beneath the group of vampires as they yelped. I could sense Ashton beside me as he did the same, Pete following closely behind the two of us. I guess he didn't trust Ashton very much, because him following with us hadn't been part of the plan. I noticed Ashton's eyes fell on Pete and he smirked not speaking a word against him.

I quickly analysed each passing vampire face, using my stake on the occasional one as we made it to the centre of the group. Strangely it seemed they were waiting for us. Chrissy, Brendon, Luke, Michael and Annie were seemingly indifferent to the chaos around them.

Then I noticed the slight bubble-like substance around them, just as a werewolf tried to leap at them and they were rebounded backwards letting out a howl. A shield I guess? Clever.

Just how were we going to find a way around it? I looked at it hesitantly, surely there was some way to break it?

"Do you see what you've done?" Chrissy laughed, gesturing around us as her eyes caught on me. "We could've sorted this between us. Yet, you had to bring all these people into it. Or should I say animals- "

Ashton let out a low growl. I was nervous for a moment that he would shift. Pete glared at him, his eyes filled with mistrust.

Pete’s glare turned away from Ashton and was directed back onto Chrissy. He took a step forwards, Ashton doing the same.

"Careful guys," I whispered, "there a shield."

The two shot me surprised, Ashton turned back to them, examining the area. He let out a gasp nodding quickly.

"Excuse me, but have you seen what you've done?" I glared, gesturing around us, "Just what is your purpose here?"

"This." Chrissy grinned.

I viewed her in confusion for a moment as she raised her palm, I felt a wave of power hit me, sending me flying backwards. I let out a sharp gasp as I hit the ground. Sensing Pete and Ashton land beside me. I pulled myself up, just as vampires, seemingly unaffected grabbed at us, pulling us back towards the ground. I struggled in their arms and in my peripheral vision I could see Ashton and Pete in a similar position.

No, this couldn't be happening. I gritted my teeth as I thrashed about. I felt one of the earplugs fall from my ears as I did so. I saw Chrissy walk towards a frightened looking Annie her teeth exposed. My screams caught in my throat there had to be something I could do to stop this scene. It was quickly apparent that the time of the vampires looking after her was now over, and that whatever all of this was leading to it was tonight.

That was when I saw the arrow shooting through the air, it landed shattering through the shield. I let out a gasp just as it pierced Chrissy directly in the shoulder. She let out a screech, clutching at her shoulder and falling to her knees. She pointed to something behind us and there was a whir or motion and I noticed Luke had disappeared from her side.

I heard a coughing and spluttering noise from behind us and I searched around my eyes following where Chrissy had been pointing and I gasped. Finding that there was Luke who Calum held by his throat. Calum was kicking and struggling in his arms. His crossbow lying at his feet.

I struggled under the vampires' strength, I willed for my claws to extend properly. I felt them lengthen but the vampire simply laughed seeming to have moved into a position where they were useless. Ashton's eyes were shining with golden, but they faded with a frustrated sigh. I frowned, couldn't he turn into a wolf right now? I looked to Pete who was trying to push the vampire off him with little success. In fact, as I looked around I could see all my friends, those from Chicago and even the werewolves I barely knew struggling under the weight of the vampires. Chrissy’s blast had lost us our advantage.

That was when I heard the footsteps and saw a person's black boots as they walked towards Calum and Luke. For a moment I thought it might have been Chrissy, but as I looked up I gasped up at the blonde vampire, as his fangs extended into pointed tips. He grinned at Luke who nodded. My heart sunk, this was all a trap and I knew that we'd done the wrong thing trusting him and now it seemed Calum was going to pay the price. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


	22. Hey Youngblood

My heart thumped in my ears with every step the blonde vampire took, I couldn't shake the sinking feeling in my chest. The blonde stopped a few meters away, tilting his head left and right. I sucked in a deep breath.

For a moment I was reminded of that fateful day years ago. I pulled again letting out a howl. Not again. Yet here I was just as powerless and helpless as I'd been in that moment.

The blonde stood there, still as a statue and rigid. He was hesitating but why? I'd seen the same glimmer in his eye that I'd seen in many vampires over the years. They'd seemingly asked Calum numerous times to join them. Wasn't this what they wanted?

"Just do it," Calum wheezed at him, "It's okay, I get it, I can't run from the two of you any longer. I give up, you win."

No. He couldn't give up. This wasn't part of the plan at all.

Yet as I looked around at the defeated faces of my friends around me. I knew we had failed, no amount of planning could've saved us. This group of vampires had one-upped us once more. Yet, the blonde continued to hesitate.

"You aren't going to do it Mikey?" Luke asks the hesitating vampire with a raised eyebrow.

There was silence.

Luke raises an eyebrow, his fangs suddenly extending. "I guess it's up to me then."

I hear a sharp gasp of alarm.

"No!!" Michael yells suddenly, his hands quickly engulfed in electricity as he leaps forwards and tackles the other vampire. Calum falls from Luke's grip as the two vampires begin to fight. I hear Chrissy gasp from behind us.

There's bright sparks of electricity flying everywhere, and I can hear Luke trying to use his voice against the other vampire, but Michael simply clamps his unignited left hand over the other vampires' mouth.

Calum reaches forwards and picks up his crossbow, grabbing arrows from his sheath and rapidly firing them at the vampires around us. The vampire holding me turns to ash, and I grin, finally able to stand. I grip my stake, freeing Ashton first and then Pete.

I grinned, it seemed Michael was still helping us after all. I was still uncertain for how long that would be. I was unsure whether he had just put on the last few moments.

"Come on, we're out of here." I hear Brendon speak, I turn just as he scoops Annie up into his arms and begins to run. Disappearing into the ensuing conflict.

She kicked and squealed in his arms. No, he wasn't getting away again. I broke away, bolting after them. Hayley was now running by my side, she nodded. It was then that I noticed Annie open her mouth wide, biting her teeth into him with force.

Brendon yelled out in alarm, as she pulled away from him, clearly trying to make her escape. I blinked slowing at Annie's glowing eyes. Annie let out a howl grabbing the pendant from Brendon's neck and dropping it to the ground with a smash. It smashed into tiny pieces, beams of light spurted out of it moments later. Their light grew spreading over the group.

I heard Pete gasp from behind me, I turned just as his hands lit up with sharp bolts of electricity. When I turned to Andy he had his hand to the ground, causing the ground to split beneath it. Small flames of fire danced in Joe's hand. Their true abilities had never showed themselves before and I let out a sharp gasp.

Hayley gasped, pausing beside me, "I can sense emotions again."

I couldn't believe it. With Michael, Calum and Annie's moves combined, the tables had quickly turned, the remaining vampires exchanged glances realising this.

Seeming to understand the seriousness of what she had just done. Annie raced towards me, attaching herself to my leg. Her small hands clutching me tightly. I patted her head softly. Just thankful that she was here with me and seemingly okay. Hayley and I exchanged grins.

Around us the chaos continued, my eyes fell on both Michael and Luke who still appeared to be battling it out with their abilities. I was surprised that they still had them after what Annie had done. I guess they didn't work like that.

Wolves dashed everywhere, rounding the remaining group of vampires up together. We seemed to be gaining the upper hand. I looked to Patrick who was just breaking away from a group of vampires behind Hayley. He glanced at Pete's hands and nodded. His voice was soft as he sung the first few bars of a new song I didn't recognise. Joe raised his arm to the left of us, surrounding Brendon in flames.

My eyes narrowed on Brendon who looked stunned standing in the middle of the flames. I frowned realising that Chrissy seemed to be gone now. The wound wouldn't have turned her to dust, but it would've seriously injured her until she could get it out. So, Brendon was my focus.

"It was all so easy for Chrissy and me." Brendon smirked, his gaze meeting with my own, "Getting Annie to charm the pendant and sending Luke and Michael out to the concert that night. It was all going amazingly. Even injecting you with werewolves venom these past weeks so that you were weakened and couldn't use what was left of your abilities."

"So that's why." I frowned, it hadn't been six years, at least not entirely. Brendon had been injecting me with werewolves' venom for weeks. No wonder I'd only noticed it in such a short space of time. Somehow, I shouldn't be surprised.

"So, Brendon, what's it going to be?" I frowned at him, "There's plenty of werewolves here, I'm sure perhaps one of them can help you see the wrong that you've done."

"Just kill me Cassie." He smirked, "I deserve it right? Just like you did to William."

I considered his words for a moment, of course that would be the easy way. It was difficult knowing that he seemed to have lied to us for all these years. I pulled Annie closer he'd hurt my very own daughter more than myself.

"I'm not going to kill you." I shook my head, "No, that would be way too kind. You nearly killed me and my entire family. We trusted you Brendon and you betrayed that trust."

Tyler stood to the side, he stepped forward the flickering of the flame illuminating his face, "We know what to do. Do you mind if we take him into our care? At least until we sort this out."

I blinked, startled by his presence, when things had been heading south, his group must've joined us. I considered him for a moment. I nodded, I trusted him enough to do that. Joe and Tyler exchanged glances and nodded.

"Thank you." I nodded sombrely.

Joe and Tyler got to work moving Brendon away from the group. Hayley nodded at me, moving to help them.

As I looked around, it seemed we had regained the upper hand, most of the vampires had been turned to dust or had simply raced off. It seemed a few of the werewolves were injured and everyone else seemed to have scars and other hints of being in a fight. I couldn't help but grimace but for getting Annie back, I guess it had been worth it.

My eyes locked on Luke and Michael. Michael now had Luke in a headlock, his hands lit up with electricity that he held to the other vampires' throat. Pete stood around them, his hands held up balled in fists sparking with electricity of his own. Calum stood in front of them. His crossbow drawn and pointed at Luke's chest. He was going to shoot.

"Wait, stop." I spoke, walking over to them with a limp with Annie still clinging tightly to my leg. I guess she wasn't going to let go anytime soon, and honestly, I didn't blame her. Calum turned and looked back at me, shocked.

I gestured to Pete, "It seems everyone else's abilities came back when Annie broke the pendant. Perhaps that means that mine are back too?"

It appeared to take Calum a moment to realise what I was referring too. His eyes lit up as he let out a sharp gasp.

"Of course!" Calum nods enthusiastically. I hoped I wasn't getting his hopes up for nothing but perhaps I still could.

Calum grins turning to Michael, "Michael she might be able to help you. She once broke an entire vampire curse with her powers. I think she can make Luke and you human again."

Michael blinked stunned. His grip seeming not to weaken. "Wow, really?"

I nodded, "Otherwise I'd still be a vampire. Pete too."

Michael's eyes flickered between both Pete and me. He nodded, "Okay, let's try it."

Luke started to struggle in Michael's arms. Michael let out a sharp warning growl. The electricity in his hand glowing brighter.

"Come on Luke, you don't really want this, anymore do you?" Michael sighed. Luke didn't respond he simply glared at him icily before turning his head away, "Oh that's right, you're still under Chrissy's control, aren't you? And so am I..." He trailed off, "Cal we better get your friend to hurry it up. I don't know how long I have."

Calum and I nodded in understanding, from the letter and perhaps even a few moments ago it was clear how quickly he could change. Now all that was left to do was heal them I guess. I sucked in a deep breath, Surely, I had my powers back now, it would work this time.

"Shall we try it?" I asked as I turned to Pete.

Pete nods, I coax Annie over to Ashton who nods as she attaches herself to him like a tiny koala. Ashton doesn't seem to mind as he gives me a warm nod.

Pete and I pull closer to one another. Locking eyes for a moment, we smile before locking lips. The kiss was amazing, I felt every little bit of passion we'd been holding out on in it. We had Annie back, so this would just be the icing on the cake.

Yet, I felt nothing.

When I looked around both the vampires were still vampires. Every vampire left that was being rounded up by the vampires was too. I frowned, damn, I even thought that had been a better kiss then our first awkward one that had changed everything.

I frowned, I could feel everyone's eyes on me, particularly Calum's. There was so much disappointment in his eyes. We'd worked him back up. Even Michael let out a disappointed sigh. Guilt began to riddle me. Just why hadn't it worked?

I frowned, there was still one more thing I could try, I pulled away from Pete. Raising my hand towards the two of them. I sucked in a deep breath, concentrating on healing them as if I was healing a leg or wrist as I had many times before over the past few years.

Yet, still nothing. No spark, no magic and still vampires.

"It didn't work." I gasped, I could feel the tears welling up in my eyelids. I'd failed Calum again. I could see Michael's face fall, I'd failed him as well. In fact, as I looked around I could feel all the hunters' eyes on me. I'd failed the one thing that I thought maybe I could do.

"Calum, Michael I'm so sorry, I-" I spoke, softly through my sobs. Pete wrapped his arm around my shoulder patting me gently.

Just why couldn't I do it. What was wrong now? Surely, I could at least heal the two of them, even if the werewolf venom had dulled my powers.

"You know what I don't think it's you, Cass." Taylor spoke, stepping forwards, he must've been here this whole time and I hadn't seen him, "I think it's because of him." I looked up, blinking through the tears. He was gesturing to Calum. I raised an eyebrow, what's this got to do with Calum was there something wrong with him. Was there some reason because he was here that I couldn't heal him?

Calum looked dumbfounded, "What about me?"

"I think you need to be the one to try it, not Cassie." Taylor suggested.

"I don't need to kiss anyone do I?" He pulled a face.

I shook my head, under different conditions I might have even laughed at him, "I don't think so."

"I think I know what to do." Calum spoke, dropping his crossbow to the ground. Luke tried again to escape but Michael held him firmly in his grip.

Calum closed his eyes, I could see the concentration in his face. Perhaps I was the only one who could see it, but I let out a gasp as Calum's eyes glowed with white as he opened them. The light seemed to grow before fading, and he let out a grunt in pain grabbing his stomach he fell backwards.

Instinctively I reached forwards, catching him as he collapsed into me, he was pale. He blinked a few times before opening his mouth weakly, looking up at me, "Did it work?"

I glanced upwards my eyes meeting with Michael and Luke. Luke was now coughing and spluttering on the ground as he grabbed at his neck. Michael grinned, his teeth no longer pointed fangs. I focused my hearing enough to hear the steady thump of extra heartbeats. Ashton and I exchanged glances and he nodded.

I grinned down at Calum, "Perhaps, see for yourself."

Weakly, Calum pulled himself up, using my shoulder as a support. He straightened, his eyes growing wide. "Guys?!" He gasped as his eyes fell on them.

Luke seemed to hesitate, but Michael raced forwards pulling Calum into a giant hug. "I don't know how the hell, but you did it, Cal. Heck, thank you."

Calum nodded, grinning back at his friend.

"Cal-" A small raspy voice speaks.

Michael turned looking back at Luke, frowning. Everyone's attention turned the other boy as he weakly pulled himself up. Both Michael and Calum viewed him cautiously.

"I'm so sorry, Cal." Luke spoke, dusting himself off. "What the hell was I even doing? I hurt you so much, I knew you didn't want any part of what we became. I tried to stop but Chrissy was in my head and-"

"Luke it's okay, I get it. We're still friends." Calum nodded.

"We are? But I made such a mess and," Luke looked stunned.

"It's good to have you back." Calum interrupted him, a wide grin on his face.

Luke's expression grew wide, as he stepped forward. "Thanks Cal."

I smiled, not even attempting to stop the tears of relief as Calum and Michael pulled the third boy into a hug. Pete wrapped his arm around me, pulling me closer. I was glad to have him back too.

"I don't think we'll be seeing Chrissy for a while," Ashton smirked, "I mean look around us. All the vampires here are human again."

I blinked all the vampires? I looked around sure enough there were dozens of people exchanging confused glances, and the werewolves around them had backed away examining them carefully. 

"You mean I healed all of them too?" Calum blinked, as the three boys pulled away.

"I think so." Ashton nodded. "Whatever that ability of yours was, it was pretty damn powerful."

Just as I had been able to do.

Of course, Annie's ability allowed her to give and take away the ability of others. That pendant had just been an extension of that allowing the person possessing it to take the ability away without needing Annie present. I think when she'd broken the pendant, obviously realising that my werewolf abilities would dull it she must've somehow given it to Calum instead.

"Wait, does this mean I'm a Hunter Blood now?" Calum gasped in shock.

"I guess it does in a sense." Pete nodded.

Calum nodded slowly. Muttering something in shock underneath his breath. I was stunned too, I guess I didn't have my powers anymore, yet seeing someone else do something like that was impressive.

My attention quickly turned to Michael though as he opened and closed his palm as it ignited with silvery white bursts of electricity the same way Pete's could, "Wait, something's wrong, it seems I can still do this. Cal, I don't think it completely worked."

I frowned looking between them. Pete electrified his hand a moment later. He glanced between the almost identical bolts of lightning nervously.

Annie shook her head, pulling away from Ashton, "It's not a mistake. The pendants broken, and I didn't take your powers back."

Michael let out a sharp yelp, as he stared at his hand. A moment later he grinned, "Oh well, this is pretty cool anyway at least."

"Wait does that mean I can still do the control thing too?" Luke shuffled awkwardly. "Damn I used that a lot on you guys."

Annie nodded quickly. "You should keep them, they're yours now."

Luke's eyes widened down at the small girl. He nodded nervously, chewing on his bottom lip.

"You might have to teach me a thing or two, Luke. I have the same ability" Patrick grinned.

"You do?" Luke questioned, "Oh yeah, of course. That would be great."

"Great." Patrick smiled nervously. No matter how long it had been Patrick still seemed nervous about using his ability. But I was glad that the two of them were going to help one another,

"Wait, how do we and those two have the same ability then at the same time?" Pete frowned gesturing to Michael, Luke and Patrick looking a little confused.

Annie shrugged, "It just happened that way? I don't understand either."

"But how does Annie still have powers if she's both a werewolf and obviously from her powers a hunter blood." I frowned, thinking of the way that Annie's eyes glowed the same way that Ashton's and mine could.

Ashton sniffed the air for a moment, "Geez, your right."

I looked over at him, "Perhaps you were right after all. Maybe there was still enough werewolf venom in my system when she was born, so she received the traits of that as well."

"Well I did suspect that when you first told me." Ashton frowned, "So perhaps."

"Well, we saved a whole coven of vampires, saved Annie and found out what a liar Brendon was, what's next?" Pete grinned at me, as we pulled away from one another.

"Boy you move on fast." I chuckled, "I think we've had enough danger for quite a few days but maybe let's go on patrol together on the weekend huh?"

Pete grinned at me and nodded. We pulled back into a hug. I ushered Annie closer, the two of us meeting at her level. I was surprised we hadn't had a family hug yet.

"This is all just too cute." Hayley grinned, as she re-joined us.

"All's well that ends well, huh?" Ashton nodded.

"Indeed." Hayley nodded.


	23. 2 Months On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did a double update today to end on, so please make sure you've read Chapter 22 first. ^^

I walked out the pier, hand in hand with Pete. I sighed as the sun began to set on the horizon. I heard the loud yells from behind us from the shoreline where the rest of our group was sitting around the bonfire. It was hard to believe it had been two months already.

I looked back at the group, werewolves mixed with hunter bloods like it was nothing. It was difficult to believe this was my world now having not known about werewolves properly until only such a short time ago. Especially after how difficult it had been convincing my friends that werewolves aren't the villains the stories make them out to be.

Brendon is in the care of the werewolves still. Turned out that night they planned to steal Annie's powers realizing what a threat she'd become. I'd hate to think what might have happened if Michael hadn't been in control long enough to help us.

Speaking of werewolves, I made my first proper shift about a month ago. It was terrifying but exhilarating, having Ashton and the other wolves by my side the entire way. I haven't mastered it yet, but I have hope that I will eventually. Ashton, Josh, Tyler and myself meet up a lot, I think they worry about me sometimes and it's great to have the three of them to learn from.

We still haven't quite worked out the mystery that is Annie's werewolf abilities, but Ashton, Tyler and Josh all seem to think she might grow into them as she gets older. Hence why she's still able to use her ability to take and give powers away. In a way I'll be glad if that happens. I'd hate to think if someone like Chrissy tried to steal those powers as what both William and Brendon tried to do to me. They'd be dangerous in the wrong hands, more so than my ability had ever been.

We haven't heard from Chrissy in months, one can only assume that she became a human again when Calum healed everyone. I mean even if Calum didn't heal her she can't probably do much with her coven turned back into humans.

I'm glad for Calum too, he has his friends back. He smiles a lot more now too. They came over to visit us in Chicago a lot, much like tonight. The three of them seem determined to train to be hunters now that they have abilities of their own. So, Pete, Patrick, Andy, Joe, Hayley and myself have been working to help them.

Things had changed a lot. Especially since the boys, Hayley and I had decided to take back up hunting again. So many vampires had risen to power it seemed and with abilities returned it seemed only natural and with the werewolves and our new Hunter partners helping us it has only made things easier.

I'm no longer who I once was, but even with everything that's changed and stayed the same I think I'm fine with that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly when I finished "Put on Your War Paint", I had ideas but I never expected it to be another whole book worth of story. So, it's been exciting to return to the 'Sixteen Candles AU' universe and write yet another one of their adventures. (Especially as I only started this story in the final week of 2017.)
> 
> So, this ends this and the 'Sixteen Candles' trilogy I guess it can now be called. It's been fun to write it on and off over the years. I hope that you enjoyed it too. When I started this back in 2014/2015 I didn't expect to even make it through the first one.
> 
> I do have an idea for another Fall Out Boy crossover-based story that hopefully I'll get to someday soon. So, look out for that. In the meantime I'm writing the last few chapters of "The Moon Will Fall" which I'm excited about too.
> 
> So, in short, thank you so much to everyone who's read and commented on this story. I appreciate it a lot. ^^


End file.
